Succession
by Syrene-T
Summary: Suite de "Diables d'elfes". En épousant Tauriel, Kili s'est lui-même éliminé de la succession au trône d'Erebor. Sa fille la sang-mêlé ne peut en aucun cas y prétendre. Fili a donc le devoir de trouver une épouse naine et d'en avoir une descendance pour perpétuer la lignée. Mais peut-on trouver une épouse sur commande ?
1. Division

**Avis aux lecteurs** **: Nombreux(ses) sont ceux/celles qui m'ont demandé une suite à** _ **Diables d'elfes**_ _ **!**_ **J'en ai eu l'idée assez vite, mais l'inspiration pour l'écrire, elle, a tardé et j'ai écrit d'autres textes dans l'intervalle.**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà la suite en question. Comme dit dans le résumé, Fili y tient un rôle plus important mais que tous ceux qui voulaient savoir comment les choses allaient se passer pour Kiriel, la fille de Tauriel et Kili, se rassurent : nous la retrouvons ici âgée de cinq ans, ainsi que ses parents, et tous tiennent une bonne place dans l'histoire.**

 **Je signale au passage qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la première fic pour suivre celle-ci.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année.**

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

Thorin secoua la tête d'un air de commisération et reformula lentement :

\- Kili ne compte plus pour la succession, son enfant ne compte pas du tout. Il est de ton devoir de prince héritier de prendre femme et d'engendrer des descendants.

Atterré, Fili considéra son oncle en hochant la tête à son tour, comme s'il ne pouvait encore se convaincre de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur ! explosa-t-il finalement. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

\- Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que j'ai à le dire ! répliqua sèchement Thorin. Ta nièce ne peut prétendre au trône d'Erebor, Fili. Ni elle ni aucun des enfants qui peuvent encore naître de l'union de ses parents.

\- _Ma_ nièce ?! vociféra le jeune nain. MA nièce ?! Elle est aussi TA petite-nièce, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Et bien qu'elle soit à moitié elfe…

Il s'interrompit un instant, regardant Thorin des pieds à la tête comme s'il le découvrait pour la toute première fois de sa vie :

\- … je croyais bêtement que tu l'aimais, termina-t-il.

\- Que je l'aime ou non n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

\- Sans doute pas. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui entre en ligne de compte, pour toi ?

Fili devenait acerbe. Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- A part TON trône, TON Arkenstone, TA royauté….

\- Toutes choses dont tu es l'héritier, répliqua Thorin d'un ton dans lequel roulaient de sombres menaces. En épousant une elfe, Kili a renoncé à sa place dans la succession et en a privé ses enfants. Il ne reste plus que toi. Aussi est-il de ton devoir de te marier à ton tour et d'avoir des successeurs.

\- Tu as autorisé le mariage de Kili, je te rappelle.

\- Disons plutôt que j'y ai été contraint. Cela étant, si je l'ai finalement accepté, c'est parce qu'il n'était que le cadet.

\- Contraint ?! Alors c'est… c'est ta façon de le punir pour être tombé amoureux d'une elfe ? C'est ça ? Ou bien c'est une vengeance contre Tauriel ?

Thorin fut si stupéfait par ces dernières paroles qu'il demeura un instant sans voix.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, Fili ?! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu ne cesses de me parler de ton frère, alors que c'est de toi dont il s'agit.

\- Je parle de lui parce que tu viens de me déclarer que sa fille n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, ni même d'existence pour toi !

\- Tu as bu ou quoi ?! hurla Thorin, furieux. Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! J'ai dit que la petite ne pouvait pas prétendre au trône et qu'il était de ton devoir d'héritier de te trouver une épouse qui puisse, elle, prétendre au titre de reine d'Erebor quand tu me succèderas !

\- Ça revient au même ! Tu refuses de reconnaître Kiriel comme une héritière de Durin !

\- Mahal ! Je parle l'elfique ou c'est toi qui est subitement devenu idiot ? Ou alors tu le fais exprès ?! Je te préviens que si tu te fiches de moi….

\- … je ne tarderais pas à le regretter, compléta Fili, amer.

\- Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu te dérobes à tes obligations, Fili, dit encore Thorin, d'un ton radouci mais cependant très ferme. Tu seras roi après moi et tu te dois d'avoir une descendance pour faire perdurer la lignée. Ce qui implique une épouse, et une épouse de notre race, capable d'engendrer des héritiers qui seront reconnus par tous.

Fili sentit un début de panique monter en lui, indépendamment de sa colère et de la révolte qu'avaient engendrée en lui les paroles de son oncle, notamment à propos de Kili et de sa fille. Thorin et lui s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Le jeune nain connaissait suffisamment bien son oncle pour reconnaître l'expression qu'il arborait en cet instant : le Roi sous la Montagne n'avait pas lancé ces paroles en l'air, c'était quelque chose à quoi il devait penser depuis un moment et il serait désormais inébranlable dans sa décision. Comment, songea Fili, qui eut l'impression de sentir ses entrailles se tordre, comment pourrais-je refuser d'obéir à un ordre de mon roi ? Mais tout de même !

\- Je ne connais personne qui réponde à tes exigences, répliqua-t-il cependant, plutôt sèchement.

\- Eh bien trouve-la.

Furieux, Fili ne put s'empêcher de lancer, par pure provocation :

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne m'annonces pas que tu as déjà quelqu'un sous la main et que je dois l'épouser dans la semaine !

Thorin fronça les sourcils en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement et conclut :

\- Je te donne un an, Fili. Un an jour pour jour pour trouver une promise. Dans un an d'ici, tu devras être fiancé ou marié. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de prendre mes paroles à la légère.

\- Oh, articula le jeune nain entre ses dents, le regard noir, oh, je ne m'y risquerai pas… mon oncle… ou devrais-je dire : Votre Majesté ?

Thorin préféra ne pas répondre.

00OO00

Fili était tellement furieux qu'il en bégayait. Ses poings étaient si crispés que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches, un sifflement de mauvais aloi emplissait ses oreilles et la révolte bouillonnait en lui à l'en étouffer. La révolte et quelque chose qui ressemblait désagréablement à de la peur… un sentiment insidieux et froid qui avait enroulé un mince tentacule autour de son cœur… car au fond de lui, même s'il rejetait encore cette idée de toutes ses forces et de toute sa hargne, non seulement il savait que Thorin ne reviendrait pas sur ce qu'il avait dit et que lui-même ne pouvait en aucun cas ne pas se soumettre à sa décision, mais encore, une part de lui-même savait que tout ce que son oncle avait dit était vrai. Or, Fili NE VOULAIT PAS que ce soit vrai. Il refusait de l'admettre. Il aurait voulu arracher cette idée de lui-même, il aurait voulu pouvoir l'extirper de son être et… et la… détruire, l'annihiler, faire en sorte que… que jamais…. que… jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment d'injustice. Les paroles de Thorin résonnaient encore dans sa tête et lui donnaient envie de hurler, de hurler de rage, de frustration, de rancœur….

Il arpentait les couloirs d'Erebor au pas de charge, sans savoir où il allait ou même s'il allait vraiment quelque part, mais il se rendit compte soudain que, instinctivement, il s'était dirigé vers les appartements de son frère. Evidemment… de qui d'autre aurait-il eu besoin en un tel moment ?

Fili frappa à la porte en s'efforçant de dominer sa colère, de manière à ne pas agresser ses interlocuteurs. Il n'entendit rien mais la porte s'ouvrit en douceur, sur les mèches rousses de Tauriel qui lui sourit.

La jeune femme tressait désormais ses cheveux à la manière des naines et s'habillait comme elles, sauf lorsqu'elle se rendait aux terrains d'entraînement ou qu'elle partait se promener à cheval. Les naines ne sortent quasiment jamais, ou du moins très rarement, mais Tauriel n'avait jamais pu s'y faire. Elle avait besoin de grand air et de mouvement, elle aimait monter à cheval et effectuer de longues chevauchées. Heureusement, personne ne semblait s'en offusquer. A vrai dire, si difficiles qu'aient été les premiers temps de sa vie à Erebor, tout le monde à présent était si accoutumé à sa présence que l'on ne remarquait presque plus sa taille élancée, sa peau laiteuse et ses oreilles pointues. Il aurait été faux de dire que tous les nains l'appréciaient, ou même que sa présence était indifférente à tous, mais du moins personne ne lui prêtait plus vraiment attention.

\- Fili, fit-elle.

\- Bonjour, Tauriel.

La voix de Fili était rauque, bien qu'il s'efforce de la maîtriser. La jeune femme ne fut pas dupe et arbora un air inquiet :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je… non... Je voulais… est-ce que Kili est là ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je crois qu'il est aux terrains d'entraînement. Kiriel fait la sieste, nous le rejoindrons sans doute lorsqu'elle sera éveillée.

\- Merci. Excusez-moi.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, suivi par le regard inquiet de sa belle-sœur.

Kili se trouvait bien aux terrains d'entraînement, engagé dans un furieux duel à l'épée avec Ori. Celui-ci avait bien profité des leçons de Tauriel et se défendait très bien, désormais. Sentimental, il avait conservé son vieux lance-pierre en souvenir mais en avait fait faire une copie exacte qu'il avait offerte à la petite Kiriel. Si les parents de la fillette avaient trouvé le geste plutôt touchant, le cadeau lui-même leur avait quelque peu fait froncer le nez. Agée de cinq ans, la petite "nelfe" ainsi que l'appelait son père pour la taquiner, s'était entendu interdire strictement l'usage de ce qu'elle considérait comme un nouveau jouet à l'intérieur des appartements ou des galeries d'Erebor.

\- Comme toutes les armes, au terrain d'entraînement uniquement, avaient-ils dit.

Comme tous les enfants, Kiriel n'obéissait pas toujours. Mais une première fois, son père l'ayant surprise à jouer du lance-pierre dans sa chambre, il le lui avait confisqué. Il était très rare que Kili punisse sa fille, c'était même la première fois. Il était béat d'admiration devant elle et se laissait toujours attendrir mais, pour une fois, il avait tenu bon... deux jours durant. Après cela, Kiriel s'était tenue tranquille un moment puis n'avait pu s'empêcher de recommencer. Afin de ne pas être surprise cette fois, elle s'était rendue en catimini dans la meilleure cachette, le meilleur refuge qu'elle connaissait : le cabinet de travail de son grand-oncle Thorin, sachant que ce dernier n'y était pas puisqu'il était en visite officielle à Dale. Tout s'était bien passé, elle était certainement la seule à Erebor à avoir l'audace de venir dans cette pièce sans y avoir été conviée et ne risquait donc pas d'être surprise cette fois. Oui, tout allait très bien, jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses tirs, mal ajusté, pulvérise le flacon d'encre posé sur le bureau, lequel avait répandu son contenu sur les parchemins qui s'y trouvaient... oups !

Accoutumée depuis toujours au ton bourru et aux ronchonnements de son grand-oncle, la fillette n'en était guère impressionnée et savait que Thorin finissait toujours, lui aussi, par en passer par là où elle voulait. Ou disons presque toujours. Mais quand même, cette fois, elle se doutait qu'il allait être très fâché. Il la gronderait sûrement et se plaindrait d'elle à ses parents, ce qui aurait sans doute pour conséquence de se voir à nouveau confisqué son jouet préféré. Peut-être pour toujours, cette fois. La panique envahit la petite fille. Une seule solution, un seul secours possible dans une situation aussi grave :

\- Oncle Filiiiiii !

Fili saurait quoi faire. Si Thorin essayait de conserver un semblant d'autorité envers sa petite-nièce, Fili, lui, prenait systématiquement son parti, ne la grondait jamais et était toujours de son côté.

Elle avait fini par trouver son oncle (Erebor était vaste) et s'était précipitée dans ses bras, reniflant tant et plus.

\- Oncle Fi-Fili... je-je...

\- Holà, que se passe-t-il, ma jolie ? avait demandé le jeune guerrier devant la frimousse défaite, en soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Elle s'était nichée contre lui, avait fourré son petit museau dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Oncle Fili, j'ai... j'ai fait une bêtise... je vais me faire gronder...

Et de renifler de plus belle.

\- Une bêtise ? Quelle bêtise, ma petite mésange ?

Elle avait raconté.

\- Ah, là... avait commenté Fili lorsqu'elle s'était tue. Là ma belle, tu vas avoir des ennuis.

L'enfant s'était cramponnée à lui de toutes ses forces et des larmes avaient perlé à ses yeux. Comme elle l'espérait, Fili avait aussitôt changé de discours.

\- Non, non, ne pleure pas. Nous allons essayer d'arranger ça.

Les larmes s'étaient taries comme par enchantement.

\- ... mais tu devras quand même demander pardon à Thorin...

Une moue sceptique, voire boudeuse.

\- De toute façon, il te passe toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Il va me disputer...

\- Mais non, mon hirondelle, mais non. Je vais arranger ça.

\- ... il va le dire à Papa et Maman... ils seront fâchés et... ils vont me prendre mon lance-pierre...

Les yeux bleus étaient redevenus humides.

\- Il ne dira rien. Attends. Laisse-moi réfléchir. Je vais trouver quelque chose. Ça va bien se passer, tu verras.

Et ça c'était très bien passé. Fili avait réussi à intercepter son oncle avant qu'il se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, non sans avoir au préalable réparé de son mieux les dégâts. Il avait tant insisté sur la sensibilité de l'enfant qui était, assurait-il, dans tous ses états, qui pourrait très bien s'en rendre malade, etc, que lorsque le lendemain sa petite-nièce était venue le trouver, le Rois sous la Montagne n'avait fait que grommeler un vague "J'espère que tu es fière ?" avant que la petite futée ne grimpe sur ses genoux et lui promette que plus jamais, jamais, jamais, c'est promis, promis, promis ! tout ça en l'embrassant tant et plus. Quant à Kili et Tauriel, ils n'avaient en effet jamais rien su de l'affaire...

En cet instant pourtant, Fili était très loin de penser à cet épisode. Poings toujours serrés, mâchoires contractées, il attendit impatiemment que les deux nains aient terminé leur engagement. Il suffit à Kili d'un seul regard pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Des ennuis ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non... articula le prince héritier avec peine. Je veux... Je vais faire un tour à cheval et je me demandais si tu avais envie de m'accompagner ?

Kili comprit parfaitement le message et opina. Sans prendre la peine d'aller se rincer le visage et les mains, ruisselant de sueur, il suivit son frère aux écuries. Tous deux sellèrent leurs poneys et partirent au trot. Fili arborait une mine si sombre que le cadet pour une fois tint sa langue, espérant que les confidences viendraient d'elles-mêmes.

\- On galope ?

Fili acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils lancèrent leurs montures.

Deux heures plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un paisible cours d'eau et mirent pieds à terre pour laisser les bêtes s'abreuver. Tandis que les poneys buvaient en soufflant, Fili s'accroupit au bord de l'eau. Kili, sans mot dire, observa ses sourcils froncés, ses mâchoires contractées, ses doigts qui se crispaient sur ses vêtements et dit simplement :

\- Alors ? Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te contrarie autant ?

Fili arracha rageusement du sol une poignée de cailloux et la lança avec fureur dans le courant. Puis il se releva et, comme une digue qui se rompt, laissa enfin libre court à sa colère. Il cria, hurla, tempêta, racontant toute l'histoire à son frère abasourdi, il voua Thorin aux gémonies et vociféra sa révolte aux quatre vents. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il constata que Kili, toujours assis par terre, le regardait avec ahurissement. Un ahurissement auquel se mêlait une bonne dose de compassion.

\- Un an ! répéta Fili, indigné. Sa Majesté me donne royalement un an pour trouver une épouse ! Comme si c'était là une « chose » qu'on trouve sur commande !

Kili secoua la tête :

\- C'est à moi que tu devrais en vouloir, observa-t-il calmement. Pas à Thorin.

C'était si inattendu que Fili en perdit momentanément la parole. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, considéra son frère presque comme s'il le soupçonnait de plaisanter, croisa son regard brun plein d'affection et eut l'impression que la réalité elle-même se dérobait à lui.

\- Pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir à toi, petit frère ? demanda-t-il enfin. Tu n'y es pour rien, toi.

\- Bien sûr que si. Si j'avais épousé une naine, la question ne se poserait pas. Tu ne serais pas obligé de te marier pour engendrer un héritier.

\- Tu as épousé celle que tu aimes. Et je te signale que tu as un enfant… de sang royal, même si certains ne veulent pas en convenir.

\- Allons, Fili. Aucun nain n'acceptera jamais de prêter allégeance à un ou une sang-mêlé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Mais ta fille…

\- Fili, ni Tauriel ni moi n'avons jamais pensé que Kiriel était une héritière possible. Cela tombe sous le sens. J'ai peine à croire que tu ne l'aies pas réalisé dès le départ.

Fili se sentit soudain perdu. Il avait sincèrement pensé que Kili le soutiendrait, qu'il défendrait les droits de son enfant, et voilà qu'au lieu de cela, il semblait se liguer avec Thorin contre lui. Après avoir considéré son frère un moment en silence, il se sentit presque vidé de toute force après son éclat et vint se laisser tomber à terre à ses côtés. Durant un moment il ne dit plus rien, jouant machinalement à tracer des motifs sans suite, du bout du doigt, sur le sol.

\- C'est tellement injuste, dit-il enfin.

\- De devoir te marier ?

\- Non… enfin oui, aussi, mais pour Kiriel…

\- Mais Fili, même si elle avait deux nains pour parents, c'est toi l'héritier du trône.

\- Oui mais… mais elle, c'est la première-née… l'aînée de sa génération.

\- C'est idiot, ce que tu dis. Ça n'a aucun rapport.

Fili releva la tête et regarda son frère. La colère passée, Kili vit sur le visage de son aîné paraître le désarroi et même un début de panique :

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? murmura-t-il.

\- Peut-être voyager un peu ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu pourrais commencer par les Monts de Fer. Tu y seras bien reçu et tu pourras faire connaissance des naines qui sont là-bas.

A nouveau Fili baissa la tête pendant un moment.

\- Et si… je ne trouvais pas ? murmura-t-il enfin. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de naines... Pour des raisons que ni les plus sages ni les plus savants d'entre nous ne peuvent expliquer, notre peuple n'engendre que très peu de filles...

\- Tu trouveras, affirma Kili avec confiance. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais il y en a. Les candidates vont se bousculer au portillon, tu vas voir. Tu as tout pour toi, elles vont se battre pour que tu les remarques.

\- Mais si aucune ne me plaît ?

\- Tu chercheras ailleurs. Tu finiras bien par trouver.

\- Kili, « il » ne m'a donné qu'un an !

Kili se mit à rire.

\- Un an, ce n'est déjà pas si mal, gloussa-t-il. Et puis, tu connais Thorin. S'il s'aperçoit que tu cherches vraiment, il te laissera tout le temps nécessaire. Tu as à peine quatre-vingt-quinze ans, rien ne presse. Il ne va pas te mettre Orcrist sous la gorge pour t'obliger à épouser une naine qui ne te plairait pas.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir, bougonna Fili.

Il jeta à nouveau un caillou qu'il venait de ramasser vers le cours d'eau et ajouta, entre ses dents serrées :

\- Pourquoi ne se marie-t-il pas lui-même, hein ? Pourquoi ce serait à moi de me sacrifier ? C'est SON trône, après tout. Il n'a qu'à se fabriquer lui-même un héritier direct !

Contre toute attente, Kili éclata de rire.

\- Thorin, marié ?! pouffa t-il. Oh, la malheureuse !

\- Tu le défendais, il y a une minute, remarqua Fili, acide.

Kili riait toujours.

\- Oui, mais... mais soyons honnêtes, pour vivre avec Thorin, pour le supporter, il faut avoir grandi avec lui. On ne peut pas imposer cela à une malheureuse naine. Non, je t'assure, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi.

Fili se croisa les bras sur la poitrine et se laissa aller sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans les frondaisons qui se balançaient au-dessus d'eux.

\- Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton soutien, lâcha-t-il, amer.

OO00OO

Fili ne prononça pas un seul mot ce soir-là au dîner. Sitôt la dernière bouchée avalée, il se rendit auprès de Balin. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour son ancien précepteur et n'avait jamais trouvé sa sagesse en défaut. Il lui exposa l'ultimatum de Thorin, ses propres doutes ainsi que sa révolte et finit par demander, plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Thorin estime que Kili n'a plus aucun droit sur le trône... et s'il m'arrivait malheur ? Si je disparaissais sans avoir de descendant ?

Balin le regarda avec sympathie avant de répondre sans hésiter :

\- Dans ce cas il n'y aurait que deux possibilités pour que le trône d'Erebor demeure l'héritage de ta lignée, Fili : que Thorin engendre lui-même un héritier ou que Kili répudie son épouse elfe et abandonne son enfant.

\- Jamais Kili ne commettrait une pareille infamie, une telle lâcheté ! s'écria Fili, scandalisé par une telle éventualité.

\- Je le sais, répondit tranquillement Balin. Nous le savons tous. Jamais il ne s'y résoudrait, pas même pour le trône d'Erebor. Et Thorin, en tant que roi, peut ordonner bien des choses, mais pas à un nain honorable de rompre ses serments et ses engagements.

\- Et si...

\- Et si Thorin et toi disparaissiez, en l'état actuel des choses, alors le trône reviendrait à l'autre branche des fils de Durin, à savoir Dain.

\- Et ma mère, alors ? demanda Fili avec rudesse. Elle est la descendante directe de Thror, la fille de Thrain.

\- En effet, opina Balin. Dis pourrait faire valoir ses droits, nos lois ne s'y opposent pas. Seulement, ta mère est veuve et vous êtes ses seuls enfants, Kili et toi. Ainsi, que se passerait-il à sa mort ? Devrait-elle se remarier ? Il est fort rare que les nôtres contractent un second mariage, tu le sais. Nous sommes trop possessifs, nous les nains, trop attachés et trop jaloux de tout ce que nous "possédons". Par ailleurs, même si Dis se remariait, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle donnerait encore le jour à un enfant et donc, la situation en reviendrait exactement au même point : plus aucun héritier issu de la lignée de Thror. De toute manière, si Thorin et toi disparaissiez, beaucoup seraient opposés à ce que le trône revienne à ta mère. Ils préfèreraient Dain. Et entre nous, Fili, je ne suis pas certain, connaissant Dis, qu'elle aurait très envie de régner sur Erebor. Elle n'a jamais été élevée dans ce but et je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait jamais regretté.

Balin posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune guerrier et ajouta gentiment :

\- Thorin a raison, mon garçon. Tu es le prince héritier et je t'ai autrefois enseigné ce que cela impliquait, n'est-ce pas ? Il est bel et bien de ton devoir de te marier avec une naine pour en avoir des enfants.

Fili, cette fois, ne trouva plus rien à objecter. Il avait épuisé les ressources de son esprit et de son imagination en la matière et, le cœur battant à grands coups, il comprenait à présent que rien ne pouvait le dispenser d'accomplir ce fameux devoir dont on lui rebattait les oreilles... de faire ce pour quoi il était né et avait été élevé...


	2. Cogitations

Nu, Kili s'écarta de la fenêtre largement ouverte pour laisser entrer la brise tiède de cette belle soirée d'été et s'approcha du lit depuis lequel sa femme le regardait avec malice : taquine, Tauriel s'était étalée au beau milieu du matelas, les membres largement écartés pour utiliser le maximum d'espace et ne laissant guère de place à son époux. Ce dernier s'agenouilla à ses côtés en souriant (il avait tout juste assez d'espace pour ça) :

\- Laisse-moi me coucher, dit-il.

\- Qui va à la chasse perd sa place, rétorqua l'elfe, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Kili envoya voler au loin la couverture légère qui recouvrait le corps de son épouse. L'étoffe soyeuse du léger vêtement de nuit qu'elle portait suggérait bien davantage qu'il ne cachait les lignes de son corps et Kili demeura un moment à la contempler, comme toujours ébloui.

\- Ne me regarde donc pas comme ça, le gronda gentiment Tauriel. On dirait toujours que tu me vois pour la première fois.

\- Oui, répondit rêveusement Kili, c'est une première fois toujours renouvelée.

Reprenant son sérieux, il entreprit de la chatouiller :

\- Laisse-moi un peu de place.

\- Ça ne marchera pas ! lança-t-elle, moqueuse. Je suis une elfe, je contrôle parfaitement mon corps et mon esprit. Et je ne suis pas chatouilleuse.

\- Ecarte-toi, femme, lança gaiement Kili, ou il y aura des représailles !

\- De quel genre ? le défia l'elfe sans remuer d'un millimètre.

Il se pencha vers elle, ses cheveux bruns venant balayer le visage de la jeune femme :

\- Ce genre-là, par exemple.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Et le résultat de ne fit pas attendre : elle remua pour l'enlacer et répondre au baiser tandis que la main de Kili allait chercher, loin en arrière, le bas de sa chemise de nuit et le faisait remonter le long de son flanc. Un instant plus tard, la chambre s'emplissait de soupirs qui très vite virèrent aux gémissements et aux râles exaltés.

Un très long moment plus tard, ils reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux, unis dans la même complicité et la même tendresse. Kili était couché à plat dos, les mains croisées sous la nuque, un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres, les yeux perdus dans le vague tandis que Tauriel, allongée sur le côté, laissait lentement courir sa main sur la poitrine de son mari et dans la courte toison brune qui la recouvrait.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle à mi-voix. Je t'aime tellement.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et elle se souleva pour se pencher vers son visage :

\- Comment dois-je interpréter ce silence ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Kili tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit :

\- Il n'existe pas de mots pour définir ce que j'éprouve pour toi et pour notre fille, dit-il. Il faudrait inventer un nouveau langage rien que pour ça.

\- Ah, fit l'elfe en posant sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune nain avec un soupir d'aise. Tu fais bien de parler de notre fille. Tu sais que si je n'étais pas sa mère j'en serais jalouse ? Elle aussi, tu la regardes avec de tels yeux !

\- C'est notre enfant…

Rêveur, Kili avait retiré l'une de ses mains de derrière sa nuque et jouait légèrement avec la longue chevelure rousse de sa femme, répandue en une masse ondoyante sur son thorax et son abdomen -un contact dont il raffolait.

\- J'avais toujours entendu dire, dit Tauriel d'un ton légèrement moqueur, que les nains sont un peuple très rude et qu'ils élèvent leurs enfants très durement. Pourtant, si j'en juge par ton attitude envers Kiriel, celle de ton frère et celle de ton oncle, on m'a menti.

\- Les elfes nous considèrent donc comme des brutes ? Ou des barbares ?

\- Les deux. Et pas seulement les elfes ; pour ce que j'en sais, les hommes aussi. Ils disent volontiers que les nains ont le cœur aussi dur que la pierre de leurs montagnes.

\- Les nains n'aiment guère les autres races, reconnut Kili, et s'en méfient énormément. Ils ont donc effectivement une attitude plutôt rude à leur égard. Quant aux enfants... ce qu'on t'a dit n'est pas entièrement faux. La vie est dure, beaucoup d'entre nous estiment qu'ils doivent l'enseigner à leurs enfants dès leur plus jeune âge, pour leur propre bien.

\- As-tu été élevé de cette manière ?

Kili eut un sourire narquois :

\- Non. Mon père étant mort quelques mois après ma naissance, Thorin l'a remplacé. Mais il s'est toujours senti en porte-à-faux : il estimait devoir nous élever, avec notre mère bien sûr, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il n'était pas notre père et... je pense que souvent, il ne savait pas comment faire pour bien faire. Il était très strict avec nous, c'est certain, mais beaucoup plus indulgent que d'autres néanmoins. Et puis... je vais te dire un secret, mais il faudra le garder pour toi, hein ?

\- Si c'est un secret...

Kili pouffa de rire :

\- Thorin s'en cache, mais il a toujours aimé les enfants. Mais surtout, ne répète jamais ça à personne : il a une réputation à préserver, tu comprends.

Tauriel rit à son tour :

\- Sa réputation ne tient plus à grand-chose dès que Kiriel est dans les parages...

\- Et elle le sait, la chipie !

OO00OO

Kiriel, fruit de l'union improbable d'un nain et d'une elfe, avait fêté ses cinq ans quelques mois auparavant. La première fois qu'on la voyait, son visage surprenait, tout comme sa silhouette étrangement proportionnée, tant l'ascendance elfique et l'ascendance naine se heurtaient vivement tant sur ses traits que sur toute sa petite personne. Kiriel avait les pommettes hautes et le nez aquilin de sa mère mais la mâchoire carrée des nains. Ses curieuses oreilles, qui n'appartenaient vraiment qu'à elle et semblaient toujours pointer entre ses cheveux, apportaient une touche un peu étrange à sa physionomie. Même la couleur acajou de sa chevelure tenait assez bien le milieu entre le brun et le roux, comme si en toute chose la petite princesse avait tenu à ressembler à ses deux parents. Ses longues mèches étaient aussi soyeuses et souples que celles de Tauriel mais perpétuellement embroussaillées, comme la tignasse de Kili. Par sa nature et son comportement cependant, elle ressemblait énormément à ce dernier, à tel point que très souvent Thorin, Dis et Fili avaient l'impression de revivre des moments du passé.

La minuscule princesse était une petite personne décidée qui connaissait bien son monde et en abusait sans la moindre vergogne. La seule qui ne lui passait pas tous ses caprices était sa mère. Tauriel cependant ne criait jamais et évitait de la réprimander : à la manière des elfes, elle expliquait posément les raisons qui faisaient que telle chose était impossible et que telle autre ne se faisait pas. Et Kiriel savait alors qu'il était totalement inutile d'insister.

Son père de son côté la grondait un peu parfois mais finissait toujours par se laisser attendrir. Son oncle Fili était à la fois son chevalier servant et son complice de tous les instants. Quant à son oncle Thorin (grand-oncle en réalité, mais c'était trop long à dire), il grognait toujours mais Kiriel savait depuis longtemps qu'en insistant un peu, il était rare qu'elle n'obtienne pas gain de cause. Comme en ce jour, où elle avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa mère pour lui fausser compagnie et pour venir se glisser, sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, dans le cabinet de travail du Roi sous la Montagne. Elle aimait cette pièce et son atmosphère et, depuis qu'elle était en âge de marcher, elle venait très souvent y passer du temps.

\- Oncle Thorin, babilla-t-elle gaiement en trottant vers l'occupant des lieux.

\- Je travaille, Kiriel. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir me déranger quand je travaille.

La fillette finit cependant de franchir l'espace qui la séparait de son grand-oncle, referma sa petite main sur sa tunique et la tirailla impatiemment :

\- Porte-moi !

Thorin cessa d'écrire et la toisa sévèrement :

\- Retourne chez ta mère ou je vais me fâcher.

La gamine arbora une moue de martyre et commença à renifler :

\- Porte-moaââ ! Je serai sage, je te promets.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le roi se pencha, empoigna l'enfant et la hissa sur son genou. Sagement, elle se laissa aller contre lui, empoigna l'une de ses tresses et commença à la faire glisser entre ses doigts tandis que Thorin se remettait à ses écritures. Peu à peu, son poids léger s'accentua : la fillette s'était endormie, la tresse de cheveux noirs serrée entre ses petits doigts.

\- Sale gosse, marmonna Thorin, qui cependant n'avait garde de bouger de crainte de l'éveiller (il aurait certainement égorgé quiconque se serait permis de dire la même chose).

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il eut un froncement de sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant, comme s'il craignait que le bruit ne la tire du sommeil.

\- Entrez, dit-il à mi-voix.

Fili entra. En temps ordinaire, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de taquiner son oncle en découvrant Kiriel endormie sur ses genoux, une tresse de cheveux sombres entre les mains, tandis que le roi se déhanchait pour continuer à écrire sans la déranger. Mais en ce jour, Fili n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

\- Je viens te dire que je m'en vais, mon oncle, dit-il d'un ton formel.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

Le jeune nain eut un rictus amer, expression qui ne semblait plus devoir le quitter depuis la veille.

\- Ma foi, ce n'est pas ici que je vais trouver une fiancée. Je compte me rendre dans les Monts de Fer.

Thorin le regarda un instant puis opina :

\- Très bien. C'est une bonne idée. Tu comptes partir quand ?

\- Demain très tôt, je pense. Dès le lever du jour.

\- Entendu. Envoie-nous un corbeau quand tu seras arrivé.

Fili se retint de hausser les épaules et tourna les talons. Il avait déjà ouvert la porte quand la voix de son oncle le rappela :

\- Fili.

Le jeune guerrier se tourna à demi. Il tenait rancune à Thorin des paroles qu'il avait prononcées, de ce mariage auquel il prétendait le forcer et n'avait aucune intention de le cacher.

\- Fili, dit Thorin, tu m'en veux pour le moment mais quand tu auras pris le temps de bien reconsidérer la question, tu te rendras compte qu'un mariage n'est pas une fin, mais un début. Et quand tu auras trouvé celle qui te convient, tu pourras même y découvrir des avantages.

\- Inutile d'essayer de me réconforter, je ne suis plus un enfant, répliqua froidement Fili. Je vais faire ce que tu veux, parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Rien de plus. Inutile d'essayer de me faire croire que je vais trouver le Bonheur avec un grand B, j'ai passé l'âge des contes.

Lâchant la poignée de la porte, il acheva de faire face à Thorin et s'inclina, non sans ironie :

\- Votre Majesté.

Puis il sortit sans se retourner. Il aurait peut-être claqué la porte s'il n'avait pas craint de réveiller sa nièce. Il retourna dans ses appartements, prépara ses affaires puis s'en alla passer un moment avec Dis, pour l'informer de son départ et lui dire au revoir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui confier ce qui pesait si lourd sur son cœur, car il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un marmot qui vient pleurnicher dans les jupes de sa mère, mais la princesse naine n'était pas dupe.

\- Comme le temps a passé, dit-elle. Suis-je vraiment déjà si vieille ? J'ai peine à réaliser que mes fils sont arrivés à l'âge de prendre femme et que je suis déjà grand-mère !

\- Tu es toujours la même, Mère, dit Fili en se forçant à lui sourire. Tu ne changes pas.

\- C'est gentil, mon chéri, fit Dis en riant.

\- Mère, je voulais te demander...

\- Oui ?

Fili hésita, finalement se ravisa.

\- Non, rien.

La princesse sourit tendrement à son fils aîné et, sans rien dire, lui ouvrit les bras. Fili ne sut pas résister. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Je... tout cela me fait peur, Mère, avoua-t-il à demi voix.

A nulle autre qu'à sa mère il n'aurait fait un tel aveu, et encore avait-il fallu qu'elle l'y encourage. Dis soupira.

\- Je reconnais bien là la manière de faire de Thorin, dit-elle. Je m'imagine très bien la façon dont il t'a asséné cela. Tout roi qu'il est, la diplomatie et lui font bien deux.

\- Pourquoi m'impose-t-il cela, Mère ? Kili dit qu'aucune naine ne pourrait vivre avec lui et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne s'est jamais marié, mais...

\- Kili n'est qu'un écervelé ! dit sévèrement Dis. Et pourtant, Tauriel non seulement le supporte mais encore a quitté son peuple et affronté l'hostilité des nains pour vivre avec lui. Il ferait bien d'y penser parfois. Thorin a ses défauts, nulle ne le sait mieux que moi, mais ce n'est pas un monstre, tout de même ! Il est plutôt bien fait de sa personne et il peut être charmant, quand il le veut vraiment... je t'accorde qu'il ne le veut pas souvent, mais cela n'empêche.

\- Alors pourquoi ? murmura Fili. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne...

\- Fili...

Les doigts légers de Dis coururent dans la chevelure blonde.

\- Il ne faut pas juger Thorin sans prendre en compte tous les sacrifices qu'il a consenti depuis tant de décennies, mon chéri. Si Smaug ne nous avait pas chassés d'Erebor, ton oncle se serait trouvé dans la même situation que toi aujourd'hui. En tant que prince héritier, il aurait eu l'obligation de prendre épouse. Mais, du jour au lendemain, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur les routes, dépossédés, décimés, le ventre creux. La folie de Thror n'a fait qu'empirer une situation déjà critique. La disparition de Thrain a précipité les choses. Thorin a dû faire face seul. Et quels que soient ses torts, Fili, notre peuple aujourd'hui lui doit tout. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il a décidé de se charger de moi et surtout de vous. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il ait eu le temps de penser à fonder une famille dans tout ça ?

\- Mais aujourd'hui ? objecta Fili. Nous avons repris Erebor, il est le roi sous la montagne, et il n'est pas si vieux qu'il ne puisse encore trouver femme et...

\- Et te voler ce qu'il considère t'appartenir.

Interloqué, Fili releva brusquement la tête pour regarder sa mère, dont le regard s'était fait grave :

\- Tu réalises bien, n'est-ce pas, que si Thorin se mariait et que sa femme lui donne un enfant, c'est cet enfant qui deviendrait l'héritier légal du trône ?

\- Je le sais, dit Fili, mais où est le problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est que même si ton oncle ne montre guère ses sentiments, il vous aime, Kili et toi, comme ses propres enfants. Vous possédez à vous deux le meilleur de son cœur, n'en doute jamais. En outre, il est fier de vous et de ce que vous êtes devenus. Il veut que ce soit toi qui règne sur Erebor après lui, Fili. Même s'il sait mieux que personne tout ce que cela implique.

\- C'est un cadeau empoisonné, murmura le jeune guerrier en secouant la tête.

\- Ou la plus grande preuve de confiance qui soit ?

Fili la regarda fixement.

\- Tout le monde prend le parti de Thorin, on dirait... se borna-t-il à dire, d'un ton qui déjà acceptait l'inéluctable.

Sans répondre, Dis posa doucement sa main contre sa joue.

Lorsqu'il quitta sa mère, silencieux et préoccupé, le jeune nain fit le tour de ses amis pour prendre congé d'eux. Il termina par Kili et Tauriel, avec lesquels il passa toute la soirée. Si sa gorge se serrait à l'idée de se séparer de son frère (ce n'était encore jamais arrivé, de toute leur vie !), dire au revoir à Kiriel qui, sa sieste auprès de son grand-oncle terminée, les avait rejoints, fut encore plus pénible. Fili put mesurer alors toute l'affection qu'il portait à l'enfant.

\- Mais, oncle Fili, demanda la petite, manifestement inquiète, tu vas revenir vite ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma jolie.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

Fili dut fournir un terrible effort pour sourire et répondre d'un ton faussement léger :

\- Je vais voir si ailleurs il existe d'aussi jolies petites princesses que toi. Je suis sûr que non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu y vas ?

\- Parce que j'y suis obligé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une affaire de grands, Kiriel.

Il ne fut pas facile de convaincre la fillette et Fili n'avait pas encore passé la porte de sa chambre qu'il savait déjà qu'elle lui manquerait cruellement.

\- Prenez soin de vous deux, dit-il encore à son frère et à sa belle-sœur, qui le raccompagnaient, d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Toi aussi, Fili, dit Kili en lui serrant les poignets avec force. Toi aussi. Et reviens-nous vite.

\- Ca, je ne peux pas te le promettre. Mais tu sais que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne partirais pas du tout.

Kili lui serra cette fois le bras en signe de réconfort, puis Tauriel se pencha vers lui :

\- Vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé. Fili en fut un peu interloqué mais fit un signe d'assentiment. Tauriel avait une odeur d'herbe et de feuillage, songea-t-il tandis qu'elle lui déposait un baiser sur la joue.

\- Vous nous manquerez, Fili, dit-elle en se redressant. Nous penserons à vous à chaque instant.

Fili préféra ne rien dire, de manière à ne pas trahir son émotion. Il leur adressa un dernier signe de tête et regagna ses propres appartements, juste en face des leurs. Lui aussi penserait à eux à chaque instant, il le savait. Bien plus qu'à une hypothétique fiancée.

OO00OO

A son arrivée dans les Monts de Fer, après un voyage sans histoire, Fili fut accueilli royalement par Dain Pied d'Acier, son petit cousin.

\- Eh bien, jeune freluquet ! tonna ce dernier avec sa faconde habituelle. Que nous vaut le grand plaisir de cette visite ?

Fili, qui connaissait Dain et sa truculence, s'offusqua d'autant moins des paroles prononcées que le regard malicieux et la chaleureuse accolade du seigneur nain étaient plus parlants que ses taquineries. Il se doutait qu'on lui demanderait ce qui motivait sa visite et avait longuement réfléchi, en chemin, à ce qu'il répondrait. Dire la vérité l'embarrassait. Non, vraiment, c'était gênant. Aussi répondit-il d'un sourire avant de dire d'un ton léger :

\- Maintenant que la Montagne Solitaire a été reprise et que la paix règne à Erebor, j'ai eu envie de me délasser en voyageant un peu.

Dain éclata d'un grand rire chaleureux. Fili était robuste mais il grimaça quand l'autre lui asséna une grande claque amicale sur l'épaule :

\- Ah ! Ah ! s'esclaffa Dain. On a envie de jeter son capuchon par-dessus les montagnes, mon garçon ? Tu as bien raison. Un jeune et beau nain comme toi ! Eh bien, on va déjà organiser un grand banquet en ton honneur et tu vas voir si on sait s'amuser, par chez nous. J'espère bien que tu prendras du bon temps durant ton séjour ici.

\- Euh… merci…

Fili s'écarta précipitamment pour éviter une nouvelle bourrade : même s'il voulait se montrer cordial, Dain y mettait un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

\- Tu ne tiens pas debout, rit encore ce dernier. Ton oncle ne te nourrit donc pas ? Demain nous irons chasser et le banquet aura lieu après-demain. Tu vas te refaire une santé, ici, tu verras.

\- Ou je vais me passer moi-même la corde au cou, pensa Fili, lugubre.

Le maître des lieux fit signe au garçon de le suivre et le conduisit auprès d'une naine au visage ouvert et avenant, aux cheveux et aux favoris soigneusement nattés entremêlés de bijoux d'argent.

\- Tu te souviens de Hadra, mon épouse ? demanda Dain, le regard et la voix emplis de fierté.

Fili opina. Deux ans plus tôt, ils avaient tous été conviés au mariage du seigneur des Monts de Fer. Tauriel y comprit. En tant que membre de la famille royale d'Erebor et surtout en tant qu'invitée de Dain, la jeune femme avait été traitée avec courtoisie, malgré les regards qui ne cessaient de peser sur elle.

\- Heureuse de vous revoir, Fili, dit Hadra avec chaleur.

Fili s'inclina galamment et lui baisa la main. Pourtant, une pointe de jalousie venait de percer son cœur : il n'aurait pas, lui, la chance de trouver une épouse aussi charmante, dont il parlerait avec la même fierté que Dain... mais aussi, Dain n'avait pas été contraint, lui. Il était resté très longtemps célibataire et un heureux hasard avait un jour fait que... Fili, lui, n'avait pas la possibilité d'attendre que le destin veuille bien agir en sa faveur. D'ici moins d'un an, il devait avoir une promise... ou une épouse. Le jeune nain frissonna. Cette corde qu'il venait d'évoquer, il lui semblait soudain la sentir lui serrer la gorge. Fili ne s'attendait nullement à trouver une naine dont il pourrait tomber amoureux. Ce serait une union dictée par la nécessité, un mariage de raison, rien de plus. Il n'espérait même pas avoir le choix entre plusieurs, étant donné le nombre limité de représentantes du sexe féminin parmi les nains. Il serait déjà bien beau qu'il en trouve une qui veuille bien de lui et qu'il puisse supporter à ses côtés pour le reste de son existence. Dont il puisse supporter de la voir devenir la mère de ses futurs enfants. Fili bornait là ses ambitions. Alors bien sûr, voir un couple uni lui écorchait un peu l'âme. Non qu'il envie son bonheur mais parce qu'il savait que ce bonheur-là, il n'y aurait jamais droit. Il ne saurait tout simplement jamais ce que c'était.

\- Le roi a parlé, il faut obéir, pensa le jeune guerrier, de fort mauvaise humeur, en pensant à son oncle.

Sa rancœur monta d'un cran.


	3. Désillusions

Accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Fili respirait l'air pur de la nuit en pensant à Erebor et aux siens. Près de quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était arrivé dans les Monts de Fer. L'été s'achevait et déjà apparaissaient les premiers prémices de l'automne. Une lune ronde et pleine trônait en majesté dans le ciel noir, entourée de sa suite d'étoiles.

Il se demanda ce que faisaient ses proches en ce moment même. Kiriel bien sûr devait dormir depuis longtemps. Il évoqua son petit visage, détendu et paisible, et son cœur se serra. Comme elle lui manquait ! Puis il pensa, tout naturellement, aux parents de la fillette et rougit soudain violemment en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de s'imaginer Kili et Tauriel en train de faire l'amour dans la lumière argentée de la lune... il devenait fou, ma parole !

Mécontent, Fili referma la fenêtre et alla s'allonger sur son lit, les mains croisées sous la nuque (c'était une habitude qu'il avait toujours partagée avec son frère, quand ils étaient l'un ou l'autre songeurs, rêveurs ou tout simplement préoccupés), le regard toujours perdu dans la clarté lunaire car il n'avait pas tiré les rideaux. Pour ce qui était de lui, hélas, les choses en étaient toujours au même point, à savoir qu'elles n'avaient absolument pas évolué. Fili dressa mentalement le court récapitulatif des naines dont il avait fait la connaissance jusqu'à présent. Il était hélas bien vrai que le peuple des nains était fort pauvre en femmes et en filles !

Voyons, il y avait Bronda. Bronda qui était jeune et somme toute pas plus vilaine qu'une autre mais très "garçonne" : de loin comme de près, on pouvait facilement la prendre pour un jeune nain. Elle ne portait jamais de robe, arborait des bijoux d'acier poli au cou et aux poignets et ses cheveux balayaient à peine ses épaules, comme ceux d'un garçon. Et encore. Fili connaissait pas mal de nains dont la chevelure était plus longue que la sienne. De toute manière, Bronda n'avait manifestement aucune envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Elle ne vivait que pour ses passions, dont la première était le dressage des sangliers domestiques et la seconde le travail du cuir. Elle confectionnait elle-même des harnachements pour ces bêtes dont les nains d'ici faisaient des montures ou des bêtes de somme. La jeune femme bénéficiait même d'une certaine notoriété dans ce domaine et on lui commandait volontiers des harnachements neufs. Les naines bénéficient d'une liberté totale en matière de mariage. Et nombreuses étaient celles qui comme Bronda n'étaient nullement intéressées, car elles avaient une vie qui les satisfaisait. La jeune dresseuse était de celles-là. Une union matrimoniale ne pouvait selon elle rien lui apporter, peu importait le prétendant. Fili ne pouvait pas affirmer en être déçu : d'accord, Bronda n'était ni vilaine ni désagréable, mais il trouvait qu'elle sentait fort le sanglier domestique, à force de passer son temps avec ces animaux. Sérieusement. En outre, ses vêtements étaient toujours couverts de soies de cochon et souvent tachés de lisier. Ces quelques détails gênaient Fili qui, du coup, n'avait aucune envie d'insister auprès d'elle ni de voir s'il serait possible de la faire changer d'avis quant à sa vie future.

A l'inverse de Bronda, Trunni paraissait, elle, trouver Fili très à son goût et faisait tout pour qu'il la remarque et fasse attention à elle. Elle recherchait sa compagnie aux banquets et riait... beaucoup… oui, elle riait volontiers lorsqu'il parlait, comme s'il était le nain le plus drôle ou le plus spirituel qui soit. Sauf que Fili détestait son rire, qui lui portait sur les nerfs. En outre, en toute honnêteté, Trunni était laide. Vraiment laide. Franchement laide. Les naines se doivent d'avoir de la barbe, certes, et le prince d'Erebor n'était d'ailleurs pas insensible à de doux favoris féminins, mais elle, elle était tellement barbue qu'elle ressemblait à une chèvre. Ou à une chèvre croisée avec un goret. Pour tout arranger, elle avait cinquante ans de plus que lui. Cela ne sautait peut-être pas aux yeux, les nains vieillissent lentement, mais tout de même.

Certes, Fili n'avait pas beaucoup d'exigences, ni même d'attentes : il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le grand amour et ne le cherchait donc pas. Mais bon… il allait quand même passer le reste de son existence avec sa femme, une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvée. Alors il ne lui paraissait pas extravagant de vouloir un minimum de... compatibilité. Non, il ne se sentait pas le courage de courtiser Trunni, en dépit des encouragements qu'elle lui prodiguait. Il voulait bien se marier puisque (on le lui avait rabâché sur tous les tons) tel était son devoir, mais pas à une chèvre, tant qu'à faire. Décidément non.

Ah et puis bien sûr il y avait Kethli. Cette dernière, par contre, lui plaisait assez. Elle était charmante, à peine plus âgée que lui, plutôt mignonne, avait de jolies manières, se montrait amicale et enjouée. Oui. Fili aurait volontiers tenté sa chance avec elle. A ceci près qu'il y avait un obstacle infranchissable : Kethli était déjà mariée. Forcément. Il y a si peu de naines qu'une fille comme Kethli devait avoir enflammé le cœur de tous les nains dès sa puberté. Retour à la case départ.

Et ensuite ? Rien. Les autres, et elles n'étaient pas légion, étaient soit trop jeunes, soit trop vieilles. Désespérant.

\- Je perds mon temps, pensa Fili. Il n'y a rien pour moi, ici. Je dois m'en aller.

Mais voilà, pour aller où ? Il n'en savait rien et demeurait indécis.

Ce fut pourtant bien Kethli qui le surlendemain, alors qu'il était presque décidé à annoncer son départ à Dain, lui glissa à l'oreille un nouvel espoir. Car en dépit de la discrétion de Fili sur le but réel de sa présence dans les Monts de Fer, tout le monde se doutait un peu de la réalité. Le royaume d'Erebor était en train de renaître et le roi n'avait pas d'enfant ? Allons, allons, il fallait bien songer à la succession ! Certes, personne ne savait que tel était le but officiel de la visite de Fili, mais chacun en secret se disait que son oncle devait avoir une idée derrière la tête en l'encourageant à venir ou, du moins, en lui permettant de demeurer si longtemps loin de ce royaume qui serait un jour le sien.

Ce jour-là, Fili avait trouvé un dérivatif momentané à son ennui ; il regardait deux petits nains se mesurer à un jeu qui se pratiquait avec des pièces de bois circulaires, évidées, qu'il fallait lancer autour d'une cible, magnifiquement sculptée et peinte. Cette cible consistait en une sorte de piquet épais d'où partaient plusieurs "branches", sculptées chacune en forme de tête : un dragon, un warg et un gobelin. Le travail du bois était superbe et la profusion des détails en faisait presque plus une œuvre d'art qu'un jouet. Les deux enfants, animés et les joues rouges, se donnaient à fond, poussant des cris de victoire à chaque lancé réussi. Fili sourit avec une tendresse teintée de nostalgie en pensant tout à la fois à son enfance et aux jeux qu'il partageait avec Kili, puis à Kiriel. Oh, que son frère et sa nièce lui manquaient ! Chaque jour, leur absence lui pesait davantage. Fili soupira.

\- Vous semblez morose, prince Fili, dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna. Kethli lui souriait gentiment et Fili la salua :

\- Dame Kethli.

\- Que faites-vous là tout seul ? demanda gentiment la naine. Le seigneur Dain serait ennuyé de vous voir ainsi, j'en suis sûr, lui qui fait tout pour vous rendre votre séjour agréable.

\- Et il y parvient fort bien, mentit Fili. En fait, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je... je pensais...

Avant qu'il ait réussi à trouver un mensonge plausible, Kethli lui sourit à nouveau :

\- J'attends prochainement la visite de mon oncle et de sa famille, dit-elle d'un ton badin. Il viendra avec son épouse, son fils et sa fille. Vous pourrez faire leur connaissance, je pense qu'ils vous plairont. Et puis, ma cousine Beyla est très jolie, vous verrez.

Fili se sentit rougir : pourquoi lui disait-elle cela de cet air entendu ? Aurait-elle compris le but réel de sa présence dans les Monts de Fer ? Toutefois, une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, il décida qu'il pouvait très bien remettre son départ et attendre de voir la cousine en question. Après tout, il n'était pas ici pour s'amuser mais pour trouver une fiancée. En y repensant un peu plus tard, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être de la chance, cette fois. Kethli était très avenante, elle lui aurait plue, elle était issue d'une bonne famille. Il y avait des chances pour que la nommée Beyla lui ressemble un peu.

\- Qui sait, soupira Fili pour lui-même. Je peux toujours voir ce qu'il en est.

Mais en son for intérieur, il maudit encore une fois Thorin et ses fichues exigences !

Beyla était en effet très jolie. Elle était encore toute jeune, à peine adulte mais, cependant, en âge d'être courtisée. Elle était réservée et paraissait très bien élevée. Au premier abord, Fili la trouva plutôt à son goût. Kethli se fit un plaisir de les présenter et le jeune guerrier ne tarda pas à remarquer que la belle, ainsi que les siens, étaient désormais toujours placés près de lui à table. Dain ne devait pas y être étranger et Fili se demanda si lui aussi se doutait des véritables raisons de sa présence ou si c'était Grom, le père de Beyla, qui lui avait demandé ce service. Car si Fili, assez mollement, certes, avait commencé à lier connaissance avec la jeune naine, il était évident que ses parents en étaient enchantés. Il apparut même rapidement qu'ils faisaient tout pour que les jeunes gens aient de fréquentes occasions de se rencontrer.

Pour la première fois, Fili s'envisagea lui-même du point de vue des naines ou des familles ayant une fille à marier. Il n'était certainement pas repoussant et avait reçu une excellente éducation, évidemment. Et puis, personne ne pouvait ignorer qu'il était l'héritier du trône d'Erebor. Erebor, sa puissance renaissante et ses richesses. Un excellent parti, en somme, ainsi que l'avait souligné Kili. Loin de le satisfaire, cette pensée causait au jeune prince un profond sentiment de malaise : n'était-il donc que cela ? N'avait-il rien de mieux à offrir que son image et son sang royal ? Cette idée était extrêmement perturbante. Ensuite, il se souvint que lui-même recherchait une naine à épouser qui soit "potable", sans se soucier le moins du monde du reste, de sa nature profonde ou de ses pensées, et son malaise s'accrut. Le monde était-il vraiment ainsi ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il pensait à Kili et Tauriel dont la complicité sautait aux yeux, lorsqu'il voyait la profonde entente qui manifestement liait Dain et Hadra, il se disait qu'il devait exister quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui semblait lui être étranger, ou interdit, ou être hors de sa portée, ou... Mais après tout, ça il le savait depuis le départ, non ? Thorin lui avait ordonné de trouver une épouse. Pas une âme sœur. Une future reine et surtout une future mère. Rien de plus.

Fili entreprit donc de commencer à courtiser la jeune Beyla. Là encore, il se rendait bien compte que sa propre attitude était artificielle. La jeune naine ne l'intéressait pas, c'était aussi simple que cela. Oui, elle était jeune et jolie, bien élevée etc, mais elle n'exerçait aucun attrait véritable sur lui et il devait se torturer l'esprit pour trouver quoi lui dire, se forcer pour lui sourire, bref, à aucun moment il n'était vraiment lui-même. D'autant qu'elle ne l'aidait guère : pour être réservée, elle l'était ! Elle parlait à peine et baissait constamment les yeux, ce qui agaçait Fili. Sans compter que pour trouver un sujet de conversation, ou même l'alimenter, il ne fallait pas compter sur elle. Désespérant. En dépit de quoi, son manège ne tarda pas à être remarqué et Dain lui-même lui glissa un jour quelques allusions à sa "fréquentation".

\- Il semblerait que cette petite ne te laisse pas indifférent, dit-il en souriant. Ton oncle serait sans doute ravi de l'apprendre.

\- Oh ça, sûrement, grinça Fili. Mais tu sais, il n'y a rien de sérieux entre Beyla et moi, Dain. Pour dire vrai, je n'ai pas encore beaucoup entendu le son de sa voix. J'ignore presque tout d'elle et encore moins si je lui plais ou si au contraire je l'ennuie à mourir.

Dain parut soudain légèrement embarrassé.

\- Hum, hum, toussota-t-il. Elle est jeune et timide, Fili. C'est sans doute la toute première fois qu'un homme la courtise, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

Lui-même ne paraissait pas très convaincu et Fili préféra changer de sujet de conversation :

\- Dis-moi, fit-il, j'ai vu plusieurs enfants, ici, qui avaient des jouets... tout simplement magnifiques. De pures merveilles.

\- Ah oui ! fit Dain. Nous avons en ville un fabriquant de jouets fabuleux. On vient de loin, tu sais, pour lui acheter ses œuvres.

\- J'aimerais ramener un cadeau à ma nièce, dit Fili, pourrais-tu me dire où le trouver ?

\- La petite de Kili, bien sûr...

Malgré la curiosité qui brillait dans ses yeux, Dain n'ajouta rien et se borna à donner à Fili l'adresse de l'artisan. Dain n'avait encore jamais vu Kiriel, qui avait été jugée trop jeune pour accompagner ses parents lors de son mariage. Elle était restée à Erebor sous la garde d'une nourrice. En revanche, Fili avait déjà essuyé nombre d'allusions au mariage de son frère cadet et à "l'elfe d'Erebor". Ce sujet, il le sentait, demeurait sensible pour tous les nains. Beaucoup, apparemment, ne comprenaient pas que Thorin ait pu tolérer cette union "contre-nature". Si personne n'avait eu l'impolitesse de prononcer ce mot devant Fili, il le sentait qui rôdait à la surface de toutes les pensées.

\- C'est une très longue histoire, se bornait-il à répondre, d'un ton froid qui décourageait les questions, chaque fois que le sujet était abordé. Tauriel a joué un rôle très important dans la reconquête d'Erebor et elle est désormais l'une des nôtres. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage, ainsi qu'à Kili, pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Votre oncle, avait minaudé un soir une naine en roulant des yeux d'un air effaré, doit être terriblement déçu de cette... attirance qu'éprouve son neveu pour l'une de ses ennemies, non ? Pour lui qui n'a pas d'enfant, ce doit être dur de voir que ses héritiers, enfin que l'un d'entre eux ait pu nouer une alliance aussi... euh... aussi étrange ?

Le regard de Fili s'était durci d'un seul coup.

\- Mon oncle sait ce qu'il fait, avait-il répliqué d'un ton sans réplique. Ses décisions ne sont pas à remettre en cause.

Sa querelle privée avec Thorin était une chose mais, même s'il lui en voulait toujours, Fili ne tolèrerait jamais que quiconque le dénigre en sa présence. Kili encore moins et Tauriel pas davantage. Le linge sale se lave en famille, comme on dit. En présence de tiers, le jeune nain soutiendrait tous les siens jusqu'à la garde, envers et contre tout, quoi qu'il advienne. Ce soir-là, il s'en souvenait, un nain déjà passablement aviné avait pourtant renchéri, trop saoul pour comprendre l'avertissement :

\- Mais cela ne risque-t-il pas de vous porter préjudice, Votre Altesse ? Le jour où vous-même voudrez prendre épouse ?

\- Comment ça ? avait demandé Fili d'un ton rendu agressif par cette mention à ses épousailles.

\- Eh bien... il me semble... qu'aucune naine ayant un tant soit peu d'amour-propre et d'estime pour elle-même et pour sa parenté... ne rentrerait volontiers dans une famille ayant accepté une elfe... ne pourrait jamais tolérer d'appeler une elfe "sa sœur"...

Poings serrés sous la table, Fili s'était borné à répliquer :

\- Tauriel a toute mon estime et mon oncle Thorin ne répugne pas à l'appeler sa nièce*, seigneur Rori.

Enfin bon, pour être honnête, même si Thorin disait de Tauriel qu'elle était devenue sa nièce, il n'oubliait jamais de préciser « par alliance »... N'empêche que quand on le connaissait, cela représentait déjà un exploit de sa part. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela avait mit fin aux commentaires : même Rori n'était pas encore assez ivre pour insulter le Roi sous la Montagne Solitaire à la table de son cousin et en présence de son neveu. D'autant que Hadra était alors intervenue, d'une voix claire qui portait loin :

\- Je ne crois pas quant à moi qu'aucune naine répugne à entrer dans la famille royale d'Erebor. En toute sincérité, je n'y crois tout simplement pas.

Depuis, plus personne n'avait abordé ce sujet épineux. Cela n'empêchait pas Fili de se douter que beaucoup en parlaient sous cape. Et que très certainement, tous en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que Thorin : Fili était désormais le seul héritier possible au trône sous la montagne...

OO00OO

A Erebor ce soir-là, l'on pensait également à l'absent. Thorin lui-même, debout devant sa fenêtre, ne pouvait détacher sa pensée de son neveu et se demandait où il en était de ses recherches. Et s'il lui en voulait toujours. Thorin n'ignorait pas que la situation n'était ni facile ni très agréable, pour Fili. Une part de lui-même s'en désolait. Il aurait donné cher pour que Fili vive heureux. Tout simplement heureux. Et insouciant ? Non. L'héritier du trône et futur roi ne pourrait plus jamais être insouciant. Il avait eu sa part d'enfance, Thorin y avait veillé, mais à présent qu'il était adulte et qu'ils avaient repris Erebor, le temps de l'insouciance était définitivement révolu. Le bonheur par contre était encore possible et Thorin le lui souhaitait de toute son âme. Pourtant, bon gré, mal gré, plus les années passeraient désormais plus Fili devrait faire face à ses obligations de futur roi. C'était ainsi. Le seigneur nain ne doutait d'ailleurs pas qu'il finirait par le comprendre et l'accepter. En fait il ne doutait pas que Fili l'ait déjà compris et accepté. Hélas, il savait d'expérience quel chemin difficile cela constituait. Mais Fili était fort, digne de cette tâche, songea Thorin en souriant malgré lui. Il serait à la hauteur, ça, son oncle n'en avait jamais douté. Qu'il montre, après tout, encore un peu d'humeur à présent, tant que cela lui était possible. C'était toujours cela de pris. Les pensées de Thorin se colorèrent de tendresse.

Dans une pièce voisine, Kiriel s'agitait dans son petit lit tandis que Kili prononçait les derniers mots de l'histoire qu'elle avait réclamée avant de dormir. Une histoire vraie, avait-elle exigé :

\- ... alors, le Cambrioleur a sorti son épée, dont la lame était devenue bleue, encore plus bleue que tes yeux, et hop ! Il a sauté sur l'orc, qui était dix fois plus grand que lui.

\- Dix fois ? demanda la fillette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Au moins.

\- Et ça fait beaucoup ?

\- Oh oui, beaucoup, beaucoup.

\- Et alors ?

Kili sourit :

\- Je te raconterai la suite demain. Maintenant il faut dormir.

\- Oh non, Papa ! Je veux savoir ce qui arrive au gentil Cambrioleur !

\- Demain, ma puce. Et puis tu le sais déjà, tu as déjà entendu cette histoire.

Kiriel fit la moue tandis que Kili remontait la couverture de l'enfant jusqu'à son menton. Elle la repoussa aussitôt.

\- Papa...

\- Oui, chérie ?

\- Est-ce que j'aurais de la barbe, quand je serai grande ? Comme Grand-Mère Dis et les autres ? Ou bien est-ce que je serai comme Maman ?

Elle paraissait perplexe et ne pas trop savoir quelle solution était préférable. Naturellement, comme tous les enfants, elle estimait que sa mère était la plus belle créature de l'univers. Mais bon, _toutes_ les naines, dès qu'elles prenaient un peu d'âge, avaient de la barbe, alors...

Kili lui caressa tendrement la joue. Une joue lisse et douce comme une pêche. Que sa fille ait ou non de la barbe plus tard était un constant sujet de plaisanterie entre Tauriel et lui, chacun faisant semblant de vanter la nature de son propre peuple. En réalité...

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, chérie, dit Kili en embrassant sa fillette. Pour Maman et moi, tu seras toujours la plus belle.

\- Dis, Papa...

\- Oui ?

\- Oncle Fili reviendra bientôt ?

Kili soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas. Cela peut durer longtemps. Oncle Fili a... des choses importantes à faire.

\- Mais lesquelles ?

\- C'est trop compliqué pour une petite puce comme toi. Des histoires de grandes personnes. Mais je suis sûr qu'il pense très fort à toi.

Sur une dernière caresse, Kili se leva et quitta la chambre. Son frère aîné lui manquait terriblement, à lui aussi. Jamais encore ils n'avaient été séparés auparavant. Son mariage avec Tauriel n'avait rien changé à leur complicité ou à l'attachement qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était comme si le cœur de Kili s'était simplement élargi, pour faire une place à Tauriel, puis à leur fille, sans que ses anciennes affections ne changent pour autant. Telle était l'image qu'il avait à l'esprit lorsqu'il y songeait. Lui aussi pensait souvent à la "quête" de son grand frère... et il ne lui souhaitait qu'une chose : trouver le même bonheur que celui que lui-même partageait avec son épouse. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Tauriel apparut silencieusement derrière lui, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et entreprit de le masser doucement :

\- Tu penses à ton frère ?

\- Oui.

\- Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Beaucoup.

Tauriel était à même de comprendre, et cela sans faire preuve d'une jalousie qui n'avait, de fait, aucune raison d'être. Elle connaissait la force du lien qui unissait les deux frères et ne s'en offusquait pas.

\- Kiriel s'ennuie de lui également.

\- Je sais. Elle vient encore de m'en parler.

Tauriel accentua la pression de ses doigts et Kili ferma les yeux en soupirant, savourant le contact précis des mains de sa femme tout au long de ses muscles, comme si elle les lissait à chaque passage. L'envie d'elle lui mordit le ventre mais il résista, à la fois pour prolonger l'instant présent et pour mieux encore apprécier quand le moment viendrait.

 **00000000000000**

 *** voir** _ **Diables d'elfes !**_


	4. Compromission

Fili entra dans l'échoppe qu'on lui avait indiquée et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne, hormis l'artisan qui, accoutumé à jauger le client d'un coup d'œil, flaira la bonne affaire et s'approcha tout sourire.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, seigneur ?

Fili tira de sa poche une bourse qu'il fit négligemment teinter ; le son qu'elle émit prouvait qu'elle était bien garnie.

\- Je voudrais quelque chose de très spécial, dit-il.

Il expliqua longuement ce qu'il désirait et le fabricant de jouets, dont il avait pu admirer le savoir-faire auprès des enfants du clan de Dain, sans montrer aucune surprise, se contenta de hocher la tête avant de lui assurer qu'il serait satisfait. Cette petite escapade eut le don de distraire un peu Fili qui à dire la vérité trouvait le temps terriblement long. Cela faisait à présent plus d'un mois et demi qu'il se trouvait dans les Monts de Fer et il s'y ennuyait à périr. Non seulement il s'ennuyait mais en outre les siens lui manquaient chaque jour davantage. Il ne cessait de penser à Kili et Kiriel. Même Tauriel finissait par lui manquer, ainsi que Dis et tous ses amis. Et... oui, d'accord, même Thorin lui manquait... un peu, hein... c'est à dire parfois... mais quand même. Si encore il parvenait à tirer quelques mots de Beyla, autres que "bonjour", "au-revoir", "comment allez-vous ?", "je vous remercie beaucoup" et autres banalités totalement dépourvues du moindre semblant d'intérêt. Mais rien à faire. A se demander si on lui avait seulement enseigné d'autres mots.

Une interminable semaine passa encore de la sorte, puis une autre encore. Fili continuait à faire la cour à Beyla, si l'on pouvait parler ainsi, sans obtenir d'elle plus de conversation qu'auparavant et avec de moins en moins de motivation. Il était parfois tenté de la secouer, juste pour voir si elle aurait une réaction ou si elle resterait là, toujours aussi molle. En lui-même, Fili la surnommait : "le mollusque".

Exaspéré, il décida un matin de retourner en ville voir si sa commande était prête. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'échoppe du fabricant de jouets, l'artisan était occupé avec une cliente aux jupes de laquelle s'accrochaient des enfants qui paraissaient ne pas pouvoir se rassasier du spectacle enchanteur qui les entourait. Il sourit discrètement à l'arrivant.

\- C'est prêt, dit-il. Si vous pouvez m'accorder un moment, seigneur, je serai à vous très vite.

Le jeune prince inclina poliment la tête et attendit. Il fit quelques pas dans la boutique, admirant les jouets déposés sur les étagères. Ce nain était un maître en son art, pas de doute. Chaque objet ici faisait figure de chef d'œuvre. Tandis que le boutiquier en finissait avec sa cliente et que Fili patientait, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, sur une jeune naine qui salua cordialement. Fili ne lui jeta qu'un rapide regard pour répondre à son salut et continua à regarder les jouets proposés à la convoitise des enfants, sans remarquer que la nouvelle venue, elle, continuait à le regarder à la dérobée avec un intérêt manifeste. La naine qui était là avant lui en termina enfin et sortit avec ses enfants.

\- Je vais vous chercher votre commande, dit le fabricant en regardant Fili.

Il disparut dans son arrière-boutique et revint un instant plus tard. Fili examina l'objet qu'il lui tendait et fit un signe d'approbation.

\- Parfait, dit-il, sincère.

Il régla sans discuter la somme qui lui fut demandée et remettait sa bourse dans sa poche lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos.

\- Quelle merveille ! roucoula une voix charmeuse.

Le jeune nain se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec un sourire éblouissant, qu'encadraient des favoris châtains clairs dans lesquels jouait un reflet doré. Le tout était surmonté de deux yeux bruns qui, pour dire le vrai, ne regardaient guère la « merveille » mais plutôt Fili lui-même, sans le moindre déplaisir ni la moindre gêne.

\- Voilà une belle illustration de l'amour d'un père, poursuivit l'apparition avec conviction.

De caractère réservé, Fili aurait, en temps normal, éludé la réponse avant de s'en aller. Mais il se souvint, non sans un soupir intérieur, que Thorin exigeait de lui qu'il trouve une épouse. Ce qui impliquait de faire connaissance avec des représentantes de l'autre sexe, dans « l'espoir » que l'une d'elle pourrait endosser ce rôle. Fili se sentit bien las mais prit sur lui. Du reste, la jeune personne qui lui faisait face et en laquelle il reconnut celle qui était entrée après lui dans la boutique était très jolie, on ne pouvait le nier. Favoris soyeux, cheveux lumineux, un petit nez coquin, des lèvres bien ourlées et un regard pétillant. Malgré tout, Fili dut se forcer pour sourire à son tour et répondre, sans enthousiasme :

\- D'un oncle seulement. Je n'ai pas encore d'enfant.

C'était manifestement ce que la belle espérait entendre et son sourire s'accentua.

\- Votre nièce, dans ce cas, a beaucoup de chance, dit-elle avec conviction. Vous devez être très proche d'elle.

\- Oui, admit Fili.

\- Parlez-moi d'elle ?

\- C'est la fille de mon frère et nous sommes également très proches. Très liés. C'est tout ce qu'i dire, je crois.

Mais la jolie naine ne se laissa pas démonter par la froideur de son interlocuteur et renchérit aussitôt. De fil en aiguille, Fili malgré sa réserve se laissa bientôt entraîner dans une conversation à bâtons rompus tout en quittant la boutique. L'inconnue lui prit alors familièrement le bras en disant :

\- Soyez gentil, raccompagnez-moi, j'ai tant entendu parler d'Erebor, j'aimerais savoir si tout ce que l'on raconte est vrai.

Fili s'aperçut vite que sa compagne, en plus de n'avoir pas froid aux yeux, possédait de l'énergie à revendre, de l'humour et un grand sens de la répartie. Sans exclure un charme bien réel. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une habitation modeste :

\- Je suis arrivée, dit-elle.

Son regard chercha celui de Fili. Elle semblait guetter ou attendre quelque chose.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, assura Fili, ce qui pour une fois n'était pas une simple formule de politesse. Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable, roucoula la belle.

Fili fit à nouveau un effort sur lui-même pour ajouter :

\- M'autoriseriez-vous à vous revoir ?

La jeune naine battit précipitamment des cils et le jeune prince songea que c'était probablement ce qu'elle attendait. Mazette, cette donzelle ne manquait pas d'esprit d'initiative !

\- Mais... oui, si vous voulez, minauda-t-elle cependant. Disons demain ? A la même heure ?

\- Entendu, répondit Fili en souriant malgré lui.

Elle se détourna pour entrer mais il la rappela :

\- Un instant... je ne connais même pas votre nom.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant :

\- Je m'appelle Vala.

\- C'est charmant, assura galamment Fili.

Il prit le chemin du retour en souriant par moment au souvenir du quart d'heure qui venait de s'écouler. Des différentes naines qu'il avait rencontrées en plus d'un mois, celle-ci lui plaisait mieux qu'aucune autre, pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Si elle lui permettait de lui faire la cour, et il semblait bien qu'elle ne demandait que ça, peut-être sa quête aboutirait-elle. Oh bien sûr, à l'évidence la jolie Vala était d'origine modeste, mais de cela Fili se moquait totalement. De toute manière, les femmes étaient trop peu nombreuses parmi les nains pour que ceux-ci se permettent de faire la fine bouche. En outre, la demoiselle était vive et gaie et lui plaisait physiquement. Il n'en espérait plus autant depuis déjà un moment. Alors ? Fallait-il croire qu'il allait enfin avoir un peu de chance ?

Fili rentra chez Dain presque gaiement et commença par emballer soigneusement dans ses affaires le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour Kiriel, souriant par anticipation de la réaction de la fillette lorsqu'elle le verrait. Puis son sourire se fana d'un coup lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était supposé retrouver Beyla... pour une nouvelle heure de monologue creux et ennuyeux, sans doute. Difficile cependant de s'y soustraire. Fili se rendit auprès de la fille en traînant les pieds mais sa patience était à bout. Elle l'agaçait déjà auparavant mais alors là, le contraste entre elle et la pétillante Vala était tel qu'il ne se sentit plus la force de continuer cette comédie absurde. Cette gourde l'insupportait, tout simplement. Enfin, une gourde... difficile de dire si elle était sotte ou non, puisqu'elle ne parlait quasiment pas. Cela étant, à la voir sourire d'un air mièvre sans décrocher plus de trois mots tous les quarts d'heure, Fili doutait sincèrement de son intelligence. Molle comme une chiffe. Une marmotte en pleine hibernation ! Non, décidément, Fili n'en pouvait plus. Il le dit. Pas en ces termes : il tourna cela un peu plus poliment, faisant remarquer à Beyla qu'à l'évidence sa compagnie l'ennuyait (même si c'était surtout le contraire) et que par conséquent il s'en voudrait de la lui imposer plus longtemps. Puis il tourna les talons, refusant de voir l'expression stupéfaite puis meurtrie de la jeune naine. Trop, c'est trop.

Il fit un effort de toilette le lendemain pour se rendre au rendez-vous pris avec Vala et ne le regretta pas. Tous deux se promenèrent en devisant gaiement, Fili commençant à se sentir à l'aise et à trouver un certain plaisir à la compagnie de cette jeune personne à la personnalité si stimulante. Quelle différence avec cette potiche de Beyla ! Au bout d'un moment, il s'enhardit à prendre dans la sienne la main de sa compagne, qui en parut enchantée. Encouragé, Fili attendit un moment et, profitant d'un moment où la conversation tombait, il se pencha pour voler rapidement un baiser à la séduisante Vala. Coquette, celle-ci se contenta de se dégager en battant des cils.

\- J'adore les hommes entreprenants, susurra-t-elle.

\- Parfait, pensa Fili. A ce rythme-là, je pourrais lui demander sa main d'ici deux ou trois jours et rentrer à Erebor. Parfait.

Il s'en serait frotté les mains de satisfaction. Il s'apprêtait à récidiver avec un second baiser quand Vala s'écarta de lui :

\- Je dois m'en aller, Fili. Mais que diriez-vous de venir dîner demain soir ? Mes frères et mon père rentreront de la chasse demain, avec leurs amis, et je vous les présenterai. Vous voulez bien ?

\- Ce sera un plaisir pour moi.

\- A demain, alors.

Et elle s'enfuit, non sans lui lancer une œillade incendiaire en guide d'au-revoir.

\- Très bien, pensa Fili. Très bien. Il était temps que j'ai un peu de chance.

Vala n'était pas amoureuse de lui, pas plus qu'il ne l'était d'elle, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Si elle consentait à l'épouser, elle ferait une compagne tout à fait acceptable et même plutôt agréable. Elle plairait à Kili, il en était sûr. Tous deux devraient bien s'entendre. Et elle devrait plaire également à Kiriel, du moins il l'espérait. Fili espéra pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez lui, mission accomplie.

OO00OO

Thorin regagnait ses appartements lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas précipités. Un instant plus tard, une petite silhouette aux longues mèches couleur d'acajou déboula en courant du coude que formait la galerie. Comme elle regardait derrière elle, la fillette n'aperçut pas celui qui arrivait et vint le heurter de plein fouet. Elle serait tombée sous la violence du choc si Thorin ne l'avait pas retenue.

\- Eh bien ! la gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

\- Oncle Thorin !

La petite s'accrocha à lui, tout en levant ses yeux bleus vers son grand-oncle, apparemment bouleversée. Au même moment, de nouveaux pas se firent entendre, tout aussi précipités, dans la direction dont était venue la fillette. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil inquiet derrière elle et, soudain, se coula derrière Thorin, disparaissant dans les lourds replis du manteau royal qui couvrait ses épaules et tombait jusqu'à terre. Avant que le Roi sous la Montagne ait pu dire un mot ou poser une question, ce fut Kili qui surgit du coude de la galerie et qui, à son tour, faillit percuter son oncle.

\- Vous vous êtes donnés le mot, oui ?! tempêta ce dernier, las d'être bousculé à chaque instant.

\- Mon oncle, le salua le jeune prince avec une brève inclinaison de la tête. Aurais-tu aperçu Kiriel ?

Thorin sentit, littéralement, l'enfant retenir son souffle. Il fit un geste vague, désignant la galerie derrière lui :

\- Elle vient de passer en courant, grommela-t-il.

\- Merci. Excuse-moi, je te laisse !

Kili repartit à grandes enjambées. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, sa fille émergea prudemment du manteau de son grand-oncle, jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'avait prise son père pour s'assurer qu'il avait disparu, enfin leva sa frimousse, éclairée d'un sourire complice, vers Thorin qui se composa aussitôt une mine sévère.

\- Hum, fit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Puis il prit sur lui pour ne pas sourire. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait plus prononcé ces mots-là. Mais à l'époque où Kili était enfant, ils revenaient souvent.

\- Rien du tout, j'ai rien fait du tout ! assura la fillette.

\- C'est ça…

Thorin se pencha et souleva sa petite-nièce, qu'il cala sur son bras. Câline, elle se lova contre lui.

\- Tu sais que cela ne servira à rien, l'avertit Thorin en la regardant d'un air grave. Tôt ou tard tu devras quand même t'expliquer avec ton père.

L'enfant lui adressa une moue candide et l'espoir inonda ses yeux :

\- Mais tu es le roi, oncle Thorin. Si tu lui dis de ne pas me gronder, il sera forcé d'obéir.

\- N'y compte pas, petite chipie. Je refuse de me mêler de ça.

La moue se fit boudeuse, puis enjôleuse tandis que la fillette nouait ses bras autour du cou de son grand-oncle.

\- Veux-tu bien cesser tes simagrées ? grogna ce dernier.

\- Méééé... oncle Thorriiiinn...

\- Ca suffit, Kiriel. Je ne me mêlerai pas de cette histoire, ça s'arrête là. Tu n'as qu'à être sage, et tu ne seras pas grondée.

\- Je suis toujours sage, protesta la fillette, dont la moue s'allongea.

\- Mais bien sûr.

L'étreinte des petits bras se resserra autour du cou du roi :

\- Dis, oncle Thorin...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Si tu disais à Papa...

\- Non, Kiriel.

L'enfant renifla :

\- Tu m'aimes plus, gémit-elle.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, l'avertit Thorin. Tu crois être la première à essayer ce vieux truc ? Essaie avec ton père, peut-être que lui s'y laissera prendre.

L'enfant releva brusquement la tête, les yeux brillants :

\- Tu crois ?

Thorin éclata de rire.

\- Petite peste ! dit-il affectueusement.

\- Mais tu lui diras rien, hein ?

\- Rien de rien. Juré.

La fillette enfouit son petit nez dans la barbe de son grand-oncle pour l'embrasser.

OO00OO

Nanti d'un petit cadeau destiné à la belle Vala, Fili se présenta au domicile de la jolie naine l'esprit léger et caressant l'espoir d'être bientôt de retour parmi les siens. Vala vint lui ouvrir très rapidement et l'accueillit d'un sourire... qui parut à Fili un peu étrange. Elle lui évoqua une chatte occupée à se pourlécher les moustaches. La maison était silencieuse, ce qui le surprit un peu. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'elle le conduisit à la pièce principale : un bon feu flambait dans l'âtre et la table était dressée... pour deux personnes. Voyant la surprise de son invité, Vala joua la confusion :

\- Oh, vous savez, en fait je me suis trompée, mon père et mes frères ne rentreront pas avant un ou deux jours... je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête, vraiment ! J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas, Fili ? Vous restez quand même, naturellement : le dîner est prêt.

Pas de doute, pensa Fili, elle le regardait comme une chatte guigne une souris bien grassouillette et son sourire s'était fait carnassier. En fait de dîner, le jeune guerrier se demanda à quelle sauce _lui_ allait être mangé !


	5. Retrouvailles

Lorsque Fili ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un instant pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La mémoire lui revint en même temps qu'un sourire se dessinait sous ses moustaches blondes. Avec un soupir d'aise, il s'étira longuement, sans cesser de sourire, puis tourna la tête pour regarder sa compagne de lit. Vala dormait encore, le visage à demi enfoui dans son oreiller, ses tresses désordonnées et à demi défaites balayant ses joues. Le sourire de Fili s'accentua et il tira le drap, qui avait glissé, sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme. Puis il se pencha vers elle, écarta doucement ses cheveux et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, inspirant l'odeur fruitée de sa peau.

\- Merci pour tout, Vala, chuchota-t-il.

\- Mmmmm... fit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Fili se redressa et se glissa hors du lit. La pièce sentait le stupre et la peau échauffée. Il souriait toujours, tout en cherchant ses vêtements et en se rhabillant. Il quitta la maison sur la pointe des pieds, d'excellente humeur malgré ce nouvel échec : au cours de leurs ébats passionnés de la nuit, Vala l'avait averti qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle consente à l'épouser, ni même à faire perdurer indéfiniment leur liaison. Elle croquait la vie à pleines dents, avait-elle expliqué, et entendait bien continuer, donc rester libre comme l'air. Le mariage n'était pas fait pour elle. Tant pis, Fili ne parvenait pas à regretter ce qui était arrivé. Les choses étant claires, il avait décidé de faire ses adieux à Dain et de prendre le chemin du retour dès aujourd'hui. Il rentrait bredouille mais tant pis, Kili et Kiriel lui manquaient vraiment trop et il ne trouverait pas de future reine dans les Monts de Fer. Il allait rentrer à Erebor et passer un peu de temps avec les siens avant de repartir. Pour où il ne le savait pas encore, mais s'il devait visiter tous les clans de nains de la Terre du Milieu, il avait de quoi faire. Et tout le temps de choisir sa prochaine destination.

Il était à la recherche de Dain lorsqu'il croisa le père de Beyla. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard assassin et, lèvres serrées, sans prononcer un mot, s'éloigna d'un pas raide.

\- Allons bon ! pensa Fili.

Dix pas plus loin il se heurta à Beyla elle-même qui, les traits tirés et les yeux rouges, s'enfuit en courant en le reconnaissant.

\- Eh bien, il est temps que je parte, murmura Fili à voix haute.

\- Tu parles tout seul, mon garçon ?

Dain surgit d'une galerie transversale et jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui s'enfuyait. Lorsqu'il le regarda, Fili eut l'impression que Dain était déçu.

\- Je te cherchais, se hâta de dire Fili. Je voulais te dire au-revoir. Je rentre à Erebor.

\- Ah, fit Dain.

Puis il sourit, donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule du garçon et ajouta :

\- Donne bien le bonjour à tout le monde : à ton oncle, à ta mère, à ton frère, à Dwalin... hein ?

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Dis leur à tous qu'ils sont et seront toujours les bienvenus ici. Et toi aussi, Fili. Reviens quand tu voudras.

\- Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité, Dain. Nous nous reverrons sûrement bientôt.

\- Pour mon mariage, par exemple, pensa Fili qui s'assombrit aussitôt, non seulement à cette idée mais encore parce qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un pas dans cette affaire.

\- Je l'espère, mon garçon, répondit le seigneur des Monts de Fer. Et dis également à ton frère que s'il veut venir avec sa famille, par exemple pour nous présenter son enfant, ils seront tous très bien reçus.

\- Kili y sera sensible, assura Fili, sincère. Encore aujourd'hui tous les nôtres n'ont pas accepté Tauriel. Ils ne disent rien car Thorin le défend, mais leur attitude est sans équivoque.

\- Bah ! fit Dain d'un ton bourru. Que Kili amène son elfe ici, s'il le souhaite. Si ton oncle peut l'appeler sa nièce, je l'appellerai ma cousine et ma langue ne pèlera pas pour autant. Et la petite, tu sais, j'aimerais bien la voir. Dis-le à ton frère.

\- Je le lui dirai, c'est promis. Mais je croyais que tu avais, toi aussi, une dent contre les elfes ?

\- En effet, bougonna Dain. Mais je suis prêt à faire une exception pour celle qui a donné un enfant au peuple des nains. Une fille, en plus !

Fili opina du fait du nombre limité de naines et de l'indépendance que beaucoup d'entre elles affichaient en refusant de se marier, les naissances n'étaient pas fréquentes.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à venir avec Dwalin, poursuivit Dain. Entre Kili et lui, la petite et sa mère seront en sécurité. Et puis personne n'osera jamais insulter une princesse d'Erebor, même si elle a les oreilles pointues, en présence de notre ami. Et si le cas se présentait, je me chargerais des morceaux qu'il laisserait.

\- Que Kili et lui laisseraient, précisa Fili. Sans compter que Tauriel est très capable de se défendre elle-même. C'est une guerrière redoutable.

Voyant la surprise de son interlocuteur, Fili précisa en souriant :

\- Les elfes n'ont pas les mêmes coutumes que nous. Ceci étant, je sais que tu apprécies Dwalin et je suis sûr que lui aussi meurs d'envie de se mesurer à nouveau à toi sur un terrain d'entraînement. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécie beaucoup Tauriel, par contre. Mais tant par loyauté envers Thorin que par affection pour Kili, il ne la laissera en effet jamais insulter. Je passerai le message, Dain, c'est promis.

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut le cœur très léger que Fili enfourcha son poney et reprit le chemin de la Montagne Solitaire. Il rentrait chez lui et il se mit à siffloter gaiement, l'esprit en fête en pensant à tous ceux qu'il allait retrouver.

OO00OO

L'accueil des siens fut tel que Fili l'avait espéré. Kili se jeta dans ses bras en riant, ses amis lui donnèrent force bourrades et claques amicales, Dis l'embrassa affectueusement. Même Thorin l'accueillit chaleureusement, sans faire aucune mention de l'ultimatum qu'il lui avait imposé.

Quant à Kiriel, elle fut intenable dès l'instant où elle apprit son retour et jusqu'au moment où, enfin, elle put le voir.

\- Oncle Fili !

Riant comme une petite folle, la fillette se rua vers son oncle qui, une main derrière le dos, la regardait venir en souriant. Il cueillit l'enfant de son seul bras libre et elle noua les siens autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, lui mouillant copieusement les joues dans son enthousiasme.

\- Pourquoi tu es resté si longtemps parti ?

\- J'y étais obligé, malheureusement.

Il la reposa à terre et la petite remarqua enfin son attitude insolite :

\- Tu as quelque chose pour moi, décréta-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

\- Moi ? Pas du tout. Où as-tu été chercher ça ?

La fillette fronça ses fins sourcils :

\- Tu caches quelque chose derrière ton dos.

\- Je ne cache rien…. je suis en train de me gratter. Je crois que mon poney a des puces.

Soupçonneuse, Kiriel entreprit de contourner son oncle pour vérifier mais Fili pivota en même temps qu'elle, la tenant à distance, un sourire sibyllin aux lèvres. Excédée, elle finit par taper du pied :

\- T'es méchant ! Je suis sûre que tu caches quelque chose !

\- Non, je te dis. C'est seulement… oh, attends… c'est… c'est une EEEENOOOOORMEUH puce ! Ça y est, je la tiens !

Et Fili ramena triomphalement sa main devant lui. La petite bouche rose de l'enfant dessina un « oh » muet : Fili tenait dans sa main la plus jolie poupée qu'elle ait jamais vue. Et la plus extraordinaire aussi : ses cheveux tressés laissaient voir deux oreilles pointues comme celles des elfes, mais elle arborait une courte barbe, soyeuse et parée de plusieurs bijoux. Quant à sa robe, elle ressemblait un peu à celles que Dis arborait les soirs de grande réception.

\- C'est pas une puce, observa toutefois l'enfant, légèrement condescendante, lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

\- Tu te trompes, c'est son nom. Elle s'appelle Puce.

\- C'est pas un nom.

\- Si, c'est le sien. Alors ? Tu ne la prends pas ?

Elle s'empara avec précaution de la poupée et demeura un instant muette à la contempler.

\- Kiriel, dit Tauriel sur un ton légèrement réprobateur. Tu n'oublies rien ?

La petite leva les yeux vers sa mère, parut reprendre ses esprits, déposa la poupée sur les genoux de Kili puis sauta derechef au cou de son oncle :

\- Merci, oncle Fili !

Elle lui claqua sur les joues deux gros baisers d'enfant et retourna à sa poupée.

\- Vous la gâtez beaucoup trop, Fili, observa Tauriel, mi- réprobatrice, mi- indulgente. Et Thorin est pire. Il passe son temps à lui faire les gros yeux mais il cède à tous ses caprices.

\- Oncle Thorin fait tout ce que je veux, pépia la fillette.

\- Il était moins conciliant, autrefois, bougonna Kili. Il était plutôt sévère, avec nous. C'est peut-être parce que c'est une fille….

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille, grand benêt ! dit Fili. C'est la situation qui est différente. Kiriel a des parents, vous êtes là pour l'élever et l'éduquer. Thorin et moi avons la bonne place : aucune responsabilité, on peut la gâter autant qu'on veut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Fili arbora un sourire suffisant :

\- Toi tu es obligé de la reprendre lorsqu'elle agit mal, comme Thorin avec nous autrefois. Moi je peux lui passer tous ses caprices. Je ne suis pas son père, je fais ce que je veux.

\- Lâcheur !

\- Hin ! Hin !

\- C'est ça, ricane, menaça Kili. Tu verras, quand tu auras un enfant. Je te la ressortirai, celle-la, espèce de faux jeton !

\- Non, tu ne pourras pas.

\- Tiens donc. Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne pourras pas te permettre de faire des différences entre Kiriel et mes enfants, ah, ah, ah !

\- Je te hais, Fili ! dit Kili en riant.

OO00OO

Le cadeau que Fili avait ramené à sa nièce eut des répercussions inattendues pour Kiriel et fut cause, quelques jours plus tard, d'un petit drame familial. La fillette ne quittait plus sa poupée, elle dormait avec elle et l'emmenait partout où elle allait. Elle la fit admirer à sa grand-mère qui lui promit de lui coudre de nouveaux vêtements, y compris une tenue semblable à celle que portait Tauriel pour monter à cheval et s'entraîner au maniement des armes, à savoir un pantalon de cuir et une longue tunique fendue par-dessus. Elle la montra également à Thorin, qui admit qu'il n'existait pas deux poupées semblables dans tout Arda. Kili conseilla à sa fille d'aller voir Bofur si elle désirait d'autres accessoires et le nain promit de sculpter un cheval et de fabriquer un arc à sa taille pour Puce. Kiriel, qui elle-même attendait avec impatience qu'on la juge suffisamment âgée pour commencer le tir à l'arc, comme ses deux parents, était aux anges.

Cependant, hors du cadre familial et amical, la petite princesse suscita bien vite des jalousies. Tous les nains d'Erebor n'étaient pas enchantés de voir une elfe dans la famille royale ! Les enfants parlèrent à leurs parents et certains parlèrent entre eux. Tant et si bien que quelques jours après le retour de Fili, Kiriel entendit une conversation qui, certes, ne lui était pas destinée, mais qui ébranla tout son univers d'enfant.

Assez tard ce même jour, Thorin venait de regagner ses appartements, au soir d'une journée bien remplie, et avait entrepris de se déchausser lorsqu'un tambourinement pressé retentit à sa porte.

\- Oh non ! grinça-t-il, sachant cependant que même ses proches ne le dérangeraient pas à cette heure sans motif grave.

\- Oui ? grogna-t-il à voix plus haute.

Le battant s'ouvrit sur le visage inquiet de Kili :

\- Thorin, tu ne saurais pas où est Kiriel ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

\- A cette heure-ci ? Bien sûr que non. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Elle a disparu, répondit le jeune nain, sans chercher à dissimuler l'angoisse de sa voix. Personne ne semble l'avoir vue depuis des heures.

Thorin sauta sur ses pieds :

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Je voudrais bien...

Le Roi sous la Montagne fit trois pas précipités vers son neveu et pesta en se rappelant qu'il avait un pied nu et un pied chaussé. Il se hâta de ramasser la botte qu'il venait d'ôter et la renfila.

\- Je viens, dit-il. Nous allons la retrouver. Elle ne _peut pas_ avoir disparu, voyons !

Pourtant, une heure plus tard, bien que du haut en bas Erebor ressemble à une fourmilière très affairée, la petite princesse n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, Kili, fit Tauriel, luttant contre les larmes. Sa disparition ne s'explique pas autrement.

La gorge bien trop serrée pour parler et le cœur en berne, Kili se put que lui serrer la main pour essayer de la réconforter. Un peu plus loin, Thorin s'efforçait de coordonner les recherches, secteur par secteur. Navré, Dwalin venait de lui faire son rapport en hochant tristement la tête :

\- Personne ne se souvient l'avoir vue depuis la fin de l'après-midi, Thorin. Personne.

\- C'est impossible. Elle n'a que cinq ans, elle ne peut pas être loin !

Se mordant les lèvres, Thorin réfléchissait furieusement. Tout son être se révoltait devant l'inanité de leurs recherches. Kiriel ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, il ne pouvait pas lui être arrivé quelque chose, non ! NON ! Mais alors, comment se pouvait-il qu'on ne la retrouve pas ? Que personne ne sache rien ? Ou alors... Une idée subite traversa son esprit : et si la petite peste se cachait, intentionnellement ? Mais où ? Une enfant si jeune ne pouvait se dissimuler si bien qu'elle échappe à toute recherche, non ? A moins que... à moins qu'elle soit là où personne n'avait seulement eu l'idée d'aller voir ? Un secret instinct dicta à Thorin qu'il était dans le vrai et, lorsqu'il se demanda où la fillette aurait pu se réfugier, où personne n'aurait pensé à la chercher, il fut presque certain de savoir où elle se trouvait. Toutefois, préférant ne pas donner de faux espoirs à ses parents, il ne dit rien et s'achemina à grands pas vers son cabinet de travail. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait eu raison en entendant un petit reniflement. Il leva sa lampe, ne vit rien, se dirigea vers son bureau, un meuble massif et richement décoré, comme savent en faire les nains. Le siège placé devant avait été poussé de côté. Sa lampe toujours à la main, Thorin se pencha et éprouva un intense sentiment de soulagement en découvrant la fillette blottie dans l'espace aménagé, sous le meuble, pour les jambes de celui qui s'asseyait devant. Elle était recroquevillée tout au fond, comme un petit animal effrayé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama Thorin, stupéfait. Tu sais que tes parents te cherchent partout depuis des heures ?

Il se pencha machinalement et tendit les bras pour prendre l'enfant mais celle-ci, à sa grande surprise, eut un violent mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le roi, abasourdi. Je te fais peur ?

\- Tu m'aimes pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! piailla la fillette d'une voix aiguë.

Ce n'était plus là une tentative puérile pour obtenir quelque chose. Kiriel paraissait bouleversée et son petit visage était maculé de traces de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, princesse ?!

Thorin n'appelait sa petite-nièce "princesse" que dans les plus grands moments. Voyant le regard accusateur de l'enfant et son attitude défensive, il s'assit sur ses talons et poursuivit, très sérieusement :

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre une idée pareille en tête ? Tu n'es plus ma petite princesse ? Pourquoi dis-tu que je ne t'aime pas ?

\- Parce que tu détestes ma maman ! renifla l'enfant, qui aussitôt fondit en larmes.

\- C'est faux !

Thorin n'avait pas pour habitude de se justifier envers quiconque, mais le démenti lui était spontanément venu aux lèvres.

\- Tout le monde dit... que tu voulais pas qu'elle se marie avec Papa... parce que c'est pas une naine ! accusa Kiriel, qui pleura de plus belle. Et que tu me trouves laide et que... et que je suis pas une vraie princesse parce que... parce que...

La fillette sanglotait, à présent.

\- Viens ici, vilain moustique.

Thorin tendit à nouveau les bras mais l'enfant secoua la tête, obstinée, en se roulant en boule.

\- Non ! Je t'aime plus ! Tu nous détestes ! pleurnicha t-elle.

Thorin aurait pu se saisir de sa petite-nièce et l'extirper de force de sa cachette mais il jugea que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur, à l'évidence, il ne fallait donc surtout pas la brusquer, sous peine d'aggraver les choses. Il préféra donc la prendre par les sentiments :

\- Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, Kiriel, dit-il gravement. Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça.

Il se releva et s'éloigna légèrement, juste assez pour se mettre hors de vue. Cela ne manqua pas : la fillette jaillit de sa cachette, regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et, en l'apercevant, se précipita dans ses bras.

\- Je voulais pas te faire de peine ! bafouilla-t-elle frénétiquement. C'est pas vrai que je t'aime plus... oncle Thorin... je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !

\- Je préfère ça, marmonna le roi en la soulevant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Mais...

Elle le considérait avec de grands yeux plein de doute :

\- Mais toi, tu nous aimes ? Tous ?

\- Oui. Tous.

\- Mère aussi ?

\- Ta mère aussi. Pas de la même manière que ton père, ton oncle et toi, mais je l'aime aussi. Vraiment.

\- Même si elle est pas comme nous ?

\- Oui, Kiriel.

Tandis qu'il emportait sa petite-nièce afin de la ramener à ses parents, un sourire de dérision joua sur les lèvres du Roi sous la Montagne ; qui aurait pu s'imaginer qu'un jour, il s'attacherait à une elfe ? Pourtant, il était parfaitement sincère en affirmant qu'il aimait Tauriel. Enfin... disons qu'il l'appréciait et l'estimait. Oui, ç'aurait été plus juste en ces termes. Mais à bien y regarder, ce n'était déjà pas si mal, non ?

\- Oncle Thorin, chuchota encore la petite voix dans son cou.

\- Oui, ma belle ?

Un petit silence. Puis :

\- Tu me trouves vraiment belle ?

\- Déjà coquette ? se moqua gentiment le roi.

\- Les gens disent que tu me trouves laide… à cause de mes oreilles, larmoya-t-elle. Et... et ils disent que... je ne ressemble à rien !

Un énorme sanglot l'étouffa.

\- Ceux qui disent cela sont des imbéciles, répliqua fermement Thorin. Et si j'entends quelqu'un proférer de telles sornettes, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire. Il faudra que tu me racontes où tu as entendu raconter toutes ces absurdités. Tu es très jolie. Tu ne ressembles à personne d'autre, comme ta poupée, mais tu n'es pas laide, non. Absolument pas.

L'enfant parut rassurée. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, à voix très basse elle demanda encore :

\- Oncle Thorin... est-ce que c'est vrai que... que les elfes, les autres, sont méchants ? Et que toi et les autres nains, vous les détestez ? Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'à cause d'eux, ton grand-papa et beaucoup de nains sont morts ?

Le silence qui lui répondit l'effraya et elle se tortilla pour pouvoir scruter le visage du roi, qui s'était assombri. Elle renifla.

Thorin s'arrêta net, au beau milieu du couloir, et plongea dans les yeux de la fillette, si semblables aux siens, son regard grave :

\- Je ne peux te répondre, enfant, répondit-il d'une voix plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire. Pas aujourd'hui et pas maintenant.

Sans paraître remarquer l'air inquiet de Kiriel, il poursuivit :

\- Il y a eu des guerres, il y a eu des affrontements, des trahisons, des morts... personne ne peut dire qui a commencé, personne ne peut prétendre que les uns sont totalement innocents ou totalement coupables, mais tout cela a laissé des traces de part et d'autre. Tes parents, mon enfant, sont une exception. Qui ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

Il serra un peu plus fort la fillette contre lui et acheva :

\- Ta mère est la mieux placée pour te parler des elfes. C'est à elle qu'il faut poser tes questions.

\- Mais c'est vrai que les elfes l'ont chassée ?

\- Demande-le-lui, répéta Thorin, qui était bien déterminé à ne pas lâcher un seul mot là-dessus.

Ce n'aurait pas été honnête, estimait-il. Même si Kiriel vivait parmi les nains et à l'égal des autres enfants d'Erebor, elle appartenait à deux races. Un jour sans doute, elle voudrait découvrir le peuple dont sa mère était issue. Cette idée ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Thorin mais il savait que ce serait nécessaire pour Kiriel. Tout être vivant a besoin de savoir d'où il vient et de connaître ses racines. De la même manière qu'à une époque, Fili et Kili ne parlaient que de leur père disparu et voulaient tout savoir à son sujet.

Bien sûr, concernant Kiriel, y avait un risque pour qu'elle décide un jour de choisir les elfes... Thorin se promit qu'un jour viendrait, quand elle serait beaucoup plus âgée, où il lui livrerait ses sentiments et ses raisons. Mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Quand elle serait plus aguerrie et plus apte à comprendre que le monde n'est pas un jardin de roses. En attendant, que Tauriel lui enseigne ce qu'elle estimait devoir lui enseigner à ce sujet. Au moins, pensait Thorin, personne ne pourrait l'accuser d'avoir essayé d'influencer sa petite-nièce !

Ce fut précisément Tauriel qui la première tourna la tête et vit apparaître le Roi sous la Montagne, l'enfant dans les bras, blottie contre sa poitrine. Son visage s'éclaira si brusquement que Kili, alerté, regarda à son tour dans la direction de son oncle et sentit tout son être se détendre brusquement.

\- Elle n'a rien, dit Thorin. Seulement un gros chagrin.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ? s'inquiéta Tauriel en tendant les bras.

Thorin lui remit l'enfant et répondit à sa place, gravement :

\- Elle a compris aujourd'hui que... elle a compris sa différence. Cela devait arriver, bien que j'aurais préféré qu'elle l'apprenne autrement que par des commérage, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Tauriel, dont le visage s'était altéré.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, soupira le roi. Mais je ne doute pas que vous sachiez lui expliquer, Kili et vous, que ça n'a... aucune importance.

Tauriel ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avec reconnaissance. C'était gentil, pensa-t-elle. Thorin n'était pas démonstratif, loin de là, mais en dépit des difficultés que Kili et elle-même avaient rencontrées au début de leur vie commune à Erebor, il l'avait toujours soutenue. Bon gré mal gré au début, certes, mais tout de même. Depuis la naissance de Kiriel, il était même cordial. Tauriel prenait toujours bien garde de ne rien dire ou faire qui puisse le froisser mais elle parvenait à être naturelle en sa présence, et vice versa. Ils continuaient parfois à s'entraîner ensemble*, bien que Fili et bien sûr Ori (concernant Kili, c'était acquis depuis toujours) ne rechignent pas non plus à lui servir de partenaires et ils parvenaient même à discuter en toute amabilité. Tandis que Kili et elle emmenaient leur fille, Fili s'approcha de son oncle :

\- Où était-elle ? demanda-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

Thorin lui résuma la situation.

\- Ca devait arriver, soupira le jeune guerrier, navré.

Il avait toujours su que sa nièce connaîtrait des moments difficiles, dans sa vie, du fait de sa double ascendance. Il avait espéré, et ses parents également, sans doute, qu'elle aurait encore du temps devant elle avant de se heurter à ces difficultés mais hélas, la vie ne fait de cadeau à personne. La fillette venait de recevoir sa première blessure et son innocence en était d'ores et déjà ébranlée. Il était heureux qu'elle puisse compter sur l'amour et le soutien des siens.

Fili soupira.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* voir _Diables d'elfes !_


	6. Logorrhée

Fili passa trois semaines à Erebor, avant de décider de repartir. Kili, qui avait ri aux larmes de son récit très imagé des "connaissances" qu'il avait nouées dans les Monts de Fer (Vala cependant avait à peine été évoquée) fit grise mine lorsque son frère lui annonça qu'il repartait.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira l'aîné. Ce n'est pas parce que Thorin n'en a pas reparlé que cette histoire est oubliée, tu le sais bien. Je n'ai plus que neuf mois pour trouver une fiancée -il poussa un énorme soupir- et si l'on excepte les Monts de Fer, le plus proche clan de nains ne vit pas tout à côté. Il me faudra près d'un mois pour y parvenir, et voilà encore du temps d'envolé.

\- Je voudrais bien que cette affaire soit réglée, bougonna Kili, et que tu restes avec nous.

\- Moi aussi, crois-le bien.

Encore que ! pensa Fili. Sans aucun doute, il aurait préféré pouvoir rester à Erebor et ne plus penser à tout cela. Toutefois, pour que "l'histoire soit réglée" il faudrait qu'il s'enchaîne à tout jamais à une inconnue... et cet aspect de la situation ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Malheureusement, il allait devoir en passer par là, content ou pas.

Fili reprit donc son bâton de pèlerin et fut en effet près d'un mois sur la route avant de gagner les terres du seigneur Odarik. Il prétendit cette fois que la raison officielle de sa venue était de « nouer des liens et/ou les renforcer ». Après tout, se disait-il, si ce n'était pas précis, ce n'était pas faux non plus.

Le clan d'Odarik était important mais ne possédait pas l'opulence de celui de Dain, sans même parler d'Erebor, dont la richesse était proverbiale. Les nains d'ici étaient des tailleurs de pierre et des maçons. Le sol était plutôt pauvre en minerai, si l'on exceptait quelques mines de cuivre peu productives. Fili ne doutait pas qu'une alliance avec la puissante Erebor serait la très bienvenue pour ces gens. Ils avaient fortifié une grande partie de la montagne, avec un art consommé, construisant remparts, échauguettes et chemins de ronde à flanc de paroi avec une telle habileté qu'il fallait être tout près pour s'en apercevoir. Fili jugea que leur forteresse était à même de défier à la fois le temps et n'importe quel ennemi.

Le neveu et héritier du Roi sous la Montagne Solitaire fut très bien accueilli et deux jours après son arrivée (le temps de tout préparer) Odarik organisa un grand banquet en son honneur. En son for intérieur, Fili soupira d'ennui. Dans les Monts de Fer, il s'était trouvé presque en famille, la cordialité et la faconde de Dain faisant le reste. Ici, il se sentait parfaitement étranger et prévoyait que son séjour allait être encore plus contraignant que le temps qu'il avait passé auprès de son petit cousin.

Le soir du banquet, Fili constata que les invités étaient fort nombreux. Il est vrai que "la grande salle" ainsi qu'on l'appelait avait elle aussi des proportions des plus respectables. Le garçon chercha, sans grande conviction, des silhouettes féminines autour des immenses tables disposées en un vaste rectangle, de manière à ce que tout le monde se voit, en se demandant s'il aurait enfin un peu de chance. Il dut cependant très vite revenir à l'instant présent lorsqu'Odarik se leva et demanda le silence d'un geste. Fili eut dès lors le pressentiment que la soirée allait être tout particulièrement pesante.

Odarik était un nain imposant, à la tignasse de jais et dont l'imposante barbe noire et frisée était passée dans sa ceinture cloutée. Il était vêtu de fourrures, ce qui rendait sa silhouette encore plus massive, et sa voix portait loin.

\- Chers amis, chers parents, commença-t-il avec emphase. Avant que nous nous mettions à festoyer, je voudrais vous présenter le prince Fili, neveu du grand Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Roi sous la Montagne Solitaire...

\- Oh là là ! gémit intérieurement Fili en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ça promet !

Toutefois, bonne éducation oblige, il se leva de sa chaise de bois sculpté et inclina poliment la tête pour saluer l'assemblée. Odarik parla pendant près de dix minutes et lorsque enfin il se tut, que les serviteurs apportèrent des pièces de viande grillée et que le repas commença, Fili pensa que le plus dur était passé. Il se trompait. Le festin s'éternisa et la conversation de ses voisins, entre deux bouchées de viande ou deux lampées de bière, était assommante. Ah, songeait Fili, où étaient les moments d'insouciance passés avec Kili et leurs amis ? Ils mangeaient et buvaient aussi, mais en riant, en plaisantant, décontractés et heureux d'être ensemble... lorsqu'enfin il vit arriver, non sans soulagement, la fin du banquet, Fili réalisa que son supplice n'était pas encore terminé : l'un après l'autre, les notables et nobles du clan s'avancèrent pour se présenter à leur tour, présenter leurs femmes et leurs enfants quand ils en avaient. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, plusieurs d'entre eux en profitèrent pour glisser à Fili qui une requête, qui une suggestion à l'intention de Thorin... c'était mortel, pensait le jeune nain, très mal à l'aise. Mortel. Thorin aurait sans doute dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'y habituer, que le jour où il serait roi ce serait très souvent ainsi, mais pour l'heure Fili se moquait éperdument de son avenir et même de son oncle. Il aurait donné la moitié du trésor d'Erebor pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que retourner dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer... seul ! Il remarqua tout de même un nain encore assis à table qui le regardait à la dérobée et parfois glissait un mot à une jeune naine assise à ses côtés. Sa fille, probablement, pensa Fili. Tous deux paraissaient attendre quelque chose. Le jeune guerrier se souvint soudain avoir déjà croisé ce nain dans les couloirs depuis son arrivée. Ils n'avaient pas parlé mais l'autre l'observait toujours avec intérêt, comme s'il était un spécimen particulièrement fascinant.

Ce ne fut que lorsque, apparemment, tous les gens importants de l'assemblée eurent terminé de défiler que celui que Fili avait remarqué se leva à son tour en faisant signe à sa compagne de le suivre. Il s'avança, comme les autres l'avaient fait, et s'inclina devant Fili pour se présenter :

\- Grimgor, à votre service, prince Fili.

A demi-mort d'ennui, l'intéressé lui rendit son salut.

\- Puis-je avoir le plaisir de vous présenter ma fille, Winnifer ? dit-il en s'effaçant pour laisser passer la jeune naine qui, rougissante, plongea en une profonde révérence.

\- C'est un plaisir, marmonna Fili.

Il regarda la fille presque machinalement et finit par sourire : elle avait un visage rond comme une perle, de grands yeux clairs et des favoris blonds cendrés, comme ses cheveux. Elle était potelée et ma foi, plutôt mignonne. Le sourire de Fili s'accentua :

\- Un grand plaisir, ajouta-t-il, de faire la connaissance d'une si ravissante jeune personne.

La jeune naine rougit encore davantage et baissa les yeux. Son père par contre parut enchanté de ce regain d'intérêt.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable, Votre Altesse, articula timidement Winnifer.

\- Appelez-moi Fili. Vous êtes trop jolie pour vous embarrasser de titres ronflants, répondit galamment l'intéressé.

Les joues de la jeune naine prirent la couleur des pivoines et elle gloussa de contentement. Grimgor parut aux anges.

\- Le prince semble s'ennuyer un peu, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait badin (ce qui était parfaitement vrai mais peut-être pas très aimable pour les voisins immédiats de Fili). Tu devrais lui tenir compagnie un moment, ma chérie.

Il était vrai que Fili s'ennuyait à périr. Toutefois, il n'y avait aucune place libre près de lui et nul ne paraissait disposé à se lever dans l'immédiat. Le jeune nain saisit toutefois la balle au bond, trop heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour s'échapper :

\- Consentiriez-vous à faire quelques pas ? demanda-t-il.

La donzelle rougit à nouveau. Décidément. Mais articula toutefois une timide approbation.

\- Tu devrais lui montrer les remparts et la tour de guet, glissa Grimgor, qui semblait se retenir pour ne pas se frotter les mains.

\- Bonne idée, se hâta de dire Fili, vos fortifications sont vraiment très impressionnantes, j'aimerais les voir de près.

\- Et un peu d'air frais me fera le plus grand bien, pensa-t-il à part lui.

Il s'éloigna donc avec Winnifer, toujours aussi rougissante. Bien, bien, bien... Au fond, pensa-t-il, j'aimerais bien que tous ceux qui ont des filles à marier viennent me les présenter comme ça... ça va plus vite que les chercher soi-même et ça aide à briser la glace. Même si c'est à l'évidence intéressé. Mais qu'importe ? Puisqu'il me faut une fiancée...

Malheureusement, il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'hormis rougir et baisser les yeux pour les relever aussitôt après et le regarder à nouveau en re-rougissant, Winnifer ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Beyla, même si elle semblait, comment dire ? Un peu plus présente qu'elle tout de même. Ce qui du reste n'était pas difficile. N'empêche, Fili et sa compagne étaient à peine arrivés sur le chemin de ronde que le jeune nain s'ennuyait déjà autant qu'il s'était ennuyé à table. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de Kili s'il ramenait cette fille à Erebor : son frère ne pourrait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de la taquiner et de se moquer d'elle en permanence pour la voir rougir et balbutier tant et plus... Avec un pincement au coeur, Fili pensa à Tauriel, si réservée comparée aux nains, tout en restant toujours naturelle. Quant à Thorin, il serait sans doute très vite exaspéré par une fille comme Winnifer (mais bon, en ce qui le concernait, hein ! Fili se moquait pas mal de son sentiment à ce sujet, sachant que c'était lui qui était cause de tout cela). Malgré tout, pensa Fili, déjà résigné à ne rien tirer de plus de Winnifer, ça ferait une drôle de reine, avouons-le. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Vala, la seule qui lui ait vraiment plu jusqu'à présent, soit si éprise de sa liberté !?

\- Parlez-moi de vous, Winnifer, proposa le jeune prince dans le seul but de tromper l'ennui. Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse, dans la vie ?

Il se moquait comme d'une guigne de la donzelle et de ses centres d'intérêt mais il lui fallait bien tuer le temps. La naine émit un petit rire gêné (et un peu bête, pensa Fili), qui fut suivi d'un nouveau rougissement et d'un nouveau battement de cils.

\- Cela vous intéresse vraiment, Prince ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui… répondit machinalement Fili, qui pensait à Erebor et à ceux qui l'y attendaient.

\- Vous savez, balbutia la fille, les yeux toujours baissés et les joues rougissantes, on me dit souvent que je parle trop…

\- Vraiment ? Je ne trouve pas.

Pauvre Fili ! S'il avait su dans quel piège il était en train de s'enferrer !

\- Vous ne trouvez pas, c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant derechef. Vous êtes si gentil !

\- Trop gentil, estima mentalement Fili, qui rêvait à la manière dont Dwalin aurait envoyé paître celle qu'il avait d'ores et déjà surnommée "la pivoine".

\- J'ai souvent l'impression d'ennuyer les gens...

\- Et c'est très bien vu, se dit encore le prince, qui était à présent en train d'imaginer la façon dont il raconterait ça à Kili (ce dernier avait la chance de pouvoir en rire, mais de l'amuser atténuait un peu l'amertume de son frère aîné).

\- Parce que vous savez, j'aime bien discuter...

\- Ah bon ? pensa encore Fili. Ah non, je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, non.

Il vit une silhouette traverser la cour en contrebas et jeter un coup d'œil dans leur direction. Winnifer devait l'avoir vue aussi car elle recommença à glousser. Fili pensa qu'elle imitait très bien la pintade.

\- Toutes les filles vont être jalouses de moi ! dit la naine en gloussant derechef derrière sa main.

\- Je n'en dirais pas autant des nains et de moi, se dit le jeune prince en se retenant de bâiller.

\- C'est comme quand Breda s'est mariée avec Largs. Il est si beau ! Et puis il lui a offert un collier en pierres taillées, mais des belles pierres vous savez, des pierres qui brillent...

\- Ça s'appelle des pierres précieuses, pensa Fili, atterré par sa sottise.

Même Kiriel ne parlait plus de "pierres qui brillent" et elle n'avait pas encore six ans ! Pour passer le temps, Fili se remémora le jour où elle lui avait raconté, émerveillée, que "oncle Thorin m'a montré le trésor de la montagne, oncle Fili".

\- Il t'a emmenée dans la salle du trésor ? Tu en as de la chance ! avait feint de s'extasier le jeune nain.

Très fière, la fillette avait opiné avec enthousiasme :

\- Oui. Tout le monde peut pas y aller, hein, oncle Fili ?

\- Non, en effet. Et pas sans l'autorisation de Thorin ou de Gloïn, de toute façon.

\- Toi tu peux y aller ? Et Papa et Maman aussi ?

\- Euh, oui... répondit Fili, qui n'y mettait jamais les pieds et n'était pas tout à fait certain en réalité que la présence de Tauriel serait très bien vue en ce lieu.

Non pas qu'elle en ait jamais émis le désir d'ailleurs, du moins à la connaissance de son beau-frère. D'ailleurs, Kili lui offrait des bijoux qu'elle ne portait que les jours de grande cérémonie. Fili était certain d'une chose, l'elfe n'était guère intéressée.

\- ... mais il faut quand même en parler à Thorin ou à Gloïn, acheva-t-il.

\- Pourquoi Gloïn ? C'est pas le roi, il commande pas.

\- Non, mais il est le grand trésorier du royaume.

\- C'est quoi, "trésorier" ?

Une laborieuse explication plus tard, la fillette lui avait montré une petite pièce d'or que Thorin lui avait donnée.

\- Thorin t'a donné de l'or ? s'était esclaffé Fili. Eh bien ! Rares sont ceux qui peuvent en dire autant !

\- Il a dit que c'était un cadeau et que c'était très précieux, qu'il fallait pas la perdre.

\- S'il l'a dit, ma belle, c'est que c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... et sa robe était verte, avec des parements argentés, vous savez, et alors...

Fili revint brusquement au moment présent. Si les joues de Winnifer étaient toujours rouges, il pensa que c'était d'excitation, tant son sujet la passionnait. Son débit s'était accéléré, elle parlait maintenant à toute allure... pour faire étalage de sa sottise, estima le jeune nain, consterné. Elle était en train de l'assommer avec des détails sans fin sur la tenue de Breda le jour de son mariage avec Largs... dont Fili n'avait jamais entendu parler et dont il se moquait comme de sa première paire de bottes !

\- Vous m'écoutez, prince Fili ? demanda soudain la naine d'un ton de reproche.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr...

Elle parut enchantée, rougit un peu plus et recommença à parler encore plus vite qu'auparavant. Dans son enthousiasme, elle saisit Fili par le devant de sa tunique et s'y cramponna, tout en lui décrivant avec force détails les bijoux de la mariée, qui avait bien de la chance, il fallait le reconnaître, et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas juste que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui aient autant de chance, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et puis...

\- Euuhhhh... dit Fili, abasourdi, en regardant les mains de la fille serrées sur ses vêtements.

\- Et j'ai entendu dire que quand le seigneur Dain, dans les Monts de Fer, s'est marié, sa femme avait une traîne magnifique, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Oh, comme j'aurais aimé voir cela ! Et est-ce que les naines d'Erebor ont aussi des vêtements comme ceux-là, prince Fili ? Mais il n'y a pas de reine à Erebor, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non... plus depuis l'épouse de Thror... parvint à articuler l'intéressé.

\- Ah oui, le roi Thror. Est-il vrai qu'il était fou ?

\- Je... je ne l'ai jamais connu... c'est ce qu'on dit, mais...

\- Ça ne doit pas être drôle, d'avoir un roi fou. Moi ça me ferait peur. Est-ce que vous auriez peur, prince Fili ?

\- Je... ne me suis jamais posé la question...

Fili essayait discrètement de se dégager mais la fille se cramponnait toujours très fermement à ses vêtements.

\- C'était votre arrière-grand-père, n'est-ce pas ? Comment se fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas connu ?

\- Quelle cruche ! pensa Fili, exaspéré.

\- Il a été tué au cours d'une bataille alors que j'étais encore tout petit, grogna-t-il.

\- Alors vous l'avez connu ! s'exclama Winnifer en sautillant sur place, toujours sans le lâcher. Ne vous en souvenez-vous plus ?

\- Pas du tout. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui.

\- Oh, c'est drôle !

Et elle se mit à rire, comme si en effet ne plus se souvenir de son arrière-grand-père était bien la chose la plus désopilante qui soit.

\- Et sa femme, votre arrière-grand-mère, vous vous souvenez d'elle ? Etait-elle très belle ?

\- Elle est morte des années avant ma naissance. Et je ne sais pas si elle était belle. Sûrement, ajouta-t-il, uniquement parce qu'il avait compris que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre et qu'il espérait qu'elle allait enfin le lâcher, avant que sa tunique ne soit irrémédiablement froissée, ce qui ne manquerait pas de susciter de nombreux commentaires dans toute la cité maintenant qu'on les avait tous deux vus sortir ensemble de la grande salle.

\- Comment étaient ses cheveux ?

\- Noirs, répondit Fili, qui en fait n'en savait rien.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez blond, alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un nouveau petit rire.

\- Je tiens de ma grand-mère, du côté paternel. Elle n'était pas une Longue-Barbe.

\- Ah ! s'écria Winnifer, comme s'il venait de lui révéler un fait incroyable, en recommençant à sautiller. Oh, c'est extraordinaire ! Avait-elle été enlevée au cours d'une guerre, emmenée comme esclave et forcée à épouser votre grand-père ?

\- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non, quelle idée ! Nous ne sommes pas des barbares. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que nos deux clans cherchaient des accords pour…

Mais Winnifer n'écoutait plus. Puisque l'histoire n'avait rien de romanesque ou de tragique, elle ne l'intéressait visiblement pas.

\- Et personne d'autre n'est blond, dans votre famille ? le coupa-t-elle.

\- Personne de ma connaissance, répliqua assez sèchement Fili, excédé, qui cherchait à présent un prétexte pour s'en aller au plus vite.

\- Oh, c'est bizarre !

Elle rit à nouveau.

\- Et votre oncle, le Roi sous la Montagne, il n'a pas de reine ?

\- Non, malheureusement, pensa encore Fili, sans quoi je ne serais pas là à vous supporter !

\- C'est drôle ! continuait la fille en gloussant. Pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais marié ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a jamais rencontré que des filles sans intérêt ou alors bien trop sottes ! répliqua le jeune nain, sans pouvoir cette fois se retenir.

Ce qui n'avait aucune importance car Winnifer ne comprit nullement l'allusion et continua son verbiage :

\- Je me demande de quoi aura l'air la prochaine reine d'Erebor. Est-ce qu'elle aura des robes brodées d'or et d'argent, et des bijoux, et des pierres, et des...

\- Non, pensa encore Fili, qui se tenait à quatre pour ne pas lui ordonner de se taire et de cesser de lui rompre les oreilles, elle ira à demi nue et en haillons, comme de juste. Toutes les reines font ça, non ?

\- J'ai une fois rêvé que j'avais une robe de reine, vous savez !

Les yeux de Winnifer se mirent à briller.

\- Oh, elle était si belle ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Elle était...

Elle se mit à décrire la robe en question avec mille détails et son propre discours l'enflamma tellement que son débit oral s'accéléra encore et qu'elle se mit à tirer sur la tunique de Fili, sans s'en rendre compte, tout à l'excitation de son récit.

\- Au secours ! pensa le prince, qui n'en pouvait plus de son verbiage de perruche. Mahal, sors-moi de là ! ... ou bien je vais lui fracasser la tête rien que pour la faire taire ! ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur.

L'heure qui suivit fut tout simplement abominable. Fili aurait préféré se retrouver à affronter des orcs, des gobelins ou même le dragon Smaug plutôt que d'être là, mais il n'y avait plus à s'échapper, Winnifer n'écoutait rien que son propre discours et ne le lâchait plus, au propre comme au figuré. Lorsqu'enfin, avec bien des peines, il parvint à s'en défaire et à regagner sa chambre, il était plus épuisé que s'il avait chevauché durant des jours sans prendre aucun repos. La tête bourdonnante, il se laissa tomber sur son lit sans se déshabiller, sans même ôter ses bottes, savourant le silence.

Histoire de se payer de sa peine, il imagina, par manière de plaisanterie, ce moulin à paroles à cervelle de pintade à Erebor. Rien que pour embêter Thorin, ça aurait de l'intérêt, parce que Fili était certain que Thorin ne la supporterait tout simplement pas. Mais bon, ce serait tout de même cher payé juste pour une petite revanche. Bien trop cher payé. Fili s'endormit mais s'éveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit dans un sursaut, persuadé d'entendre encore résonner à ses oreilles la voix de Winnifer et ses discours abrutissants à propos de robes et de bijoux... Il était certain que s'il commettait la folie de lui demander sa main, même là, maintenant, le lendemain, alors qu'ils avaient à peine fait connaissance, elle accepterait. Il lui suffirait de lui promettre une robe brodée d'or et un collier de pierres précieuses, avec le diadème assorti.

\- J'aimerais encore mieux faire la cour à une femelle warg dont on aurait volé les petits ! pensa Fili avec hargne. Plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre cette idiote ! Je pense qu'elle est née dépourvue de cerveau et qu'elle essaie de compenser avec la langue...

Il en venait presque à regretter Beyla, qui était certes ennuyeuse comme la pluie mais qui au moins ne lui lessivait pas le cerveau avec des tombereaux d'imbécillités et ne lui cassait pas les oreilles.

Malheureusement pour lui, éviter Winnifer se révéla impossible dans les deux jours qui suivirent. Ce ne fut pourtant pas faute d'essayer. Mais soit elle était trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui déblatérer ses sottises, soit qu'elle soit encouragée par ses parents, elle paraissait toujours surgir dès l'instant où il mettait le nez hors de sa chambre. Et une fois qu'elle lui avait mis le grappin dessus, fuir devenait encore plus ardu qu'essayer de passer inaperçu. Fili annonça donc son départ au seigneur Odarik dès le surlendemain du banquet et s'enfuit de la citadelle à l'aube, presque comme un voleur. Parce que ça vraiment, c'était au-dessus de ses forces !

Cette fois cependant il ne reprit pas le chemin d' Erebor et se dirigea directement vers les terres occupées par un autre clan de nains, le moral au fond des bottes. Bon sang, se disait-il chemin faisant, est-ce que je demande encore trop ? Je ne cherche pas l'amour, je veux juste une naine que je puisse supporter... et qui veuille de moi, évidemment. Seulement ça. Et il semble que ce soit impossible à trouver. Ou alors... Terrifié, il se dit qu'il allait peut-être, en définitive, être contraint de retourner dans les Monts de Fer et choisir entre la potiche muette et la chèvre barbue... si toutefois ni elles ni leurs familles respectives n'étaient trop vexées par son départ. Bien, si vraiment cela devait se faire, alors ce serait la potiche. Au moins, il pourrait la remiser de côté et la ranger dans un placard, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, honnêtement, il commençait à trouver de grandes vertus aux muettes et aux silencieuses. D'accord, elle ferait une reine... euh... comment dire ? Non, elle ne serait jamais qu'une potiche. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si "on" voulait l'obliger à se marier. Thorin après tout avait exigé qu'il trouve une épouse et une future mère, il n'avait jamais parlé de reine. De toute façon, zut ! On ne peut pas tout avoir, manifestement. Et puis savait-on jamais ? Il ne serait pas roi avant de nombreuses décennies encore, du moins à priori. Peut-être qu'entre Tauriel et Dis, Beyla pourrait s'améliorer un peu... en ce qui la concernait, les choses ne pouvaient pas empirer, si ? Au pire, se dit Fili, morose, si son père est vexé, je pourrais toujours passer par la voie diplomatique et faire intervenir Thorin. Il en serait enchanté. Et il serait relativement difficile d'envoyer promener le Roi sous la Montagne. Tu parles de complications, n'empêche, pour une fille qui ne m'intéresse absolument pas !

Enfin, en attendant de se résigner à cela, il lui fallait poursuivre sa quête dans l'espoir que, peut-être, il trouverait mieux. Bien qu'il y croit de moins en moins lui-même.


	7. La fiancée

\- Tu sembles bien songeuse, ma sœur.

Dis leva le nez.

\- Je pensais à Fili. Des mois se sont écoulés entre le moment où vous avez quitté tous les trois les Montages Bleues et le moment où j'ai pu vous rejoindre à Erebor. Des mois que j'ai passé dans l'angoisse et la solitude. Et à présent, mon fils aîné est à nouveau au loin.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable. Il n'a pas à affronter tous les périls que nous avons rencontrés au cours de notre quête.

\- Non bien sûr, mais sa présence me manque. Quant à Kili, il est heureux qu'il ait sa femme et sa fille, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu supporter la séparation. Et Kiriel parle de lui sans arrêt.

Thorin eut un soupir excédé :

\- J'avais remarqué. Tu vas sans doute me dire, toi aussi, que je suis trop dur avec Fili ? Que je ne devrais pas l'obliger à chercher une épouse ?

\- Non, Thorin. Je ne t'ai jamais fait ce genre de reproche, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. J'ai toujours su que si vous repreniez Erebor, Fili serait confronté à de telles obligations. Et que ce n'est que le début. Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux et inutile de me regarder comme ça, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement. Tu penses vraiment m'impressionner, après tout ce temps ? Garde cette mine farouche pour tes sujets. Tout roi que tu es, pour moi tu resteras toujours avant tout mon grand frère, tu sais ?

Thorin se radoucit aussitôt.

\- Je n'aurais jamais la prétention de t'en imposer, fit-il en souriant. Rien ni personne ne t'a jamais impressionnée, aussi loin que puisse remonter ma mémoire.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui serra affectueusement l'épaule :

\- Il me manque aussi, avoua-t-il. Beaucoup. Mais il est le seul à pouvoir décider de celle qui lui conviendra.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Tu ne sembles pas convaincue ?

\- Je pensais simplement que Kili a de la chance, comme j'en ai eue. Il est plus facile d'être le cadet. Moi en plus, j'étais une fille. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te fais aucun reproche, mais tu dois bien admettre qu'en tant que mère, j'aurais préféré que mes deux fils puissent tomber amoureux et connaître le bonheur d'une union parfaitement réussie. Je crains que Fili en soit privé.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Il peut très bien tomber amoureux et...

\- Allons, Thorin ! fit Dis en secouant la tête d'un air agacé. Cela _pourrait_ advenir en théorie, certes, mais j'en doute. Je crains qu'il ne soit obligé d'épouser la première qui lui plaira à peu près, si toutefois elle y consent. Il n'aura pas la chance qu'a eue son frère et même si je sais que les rois, ou futurs rois, ne disposent pas d'eux-mêmes, cela me fait de la peine pour lui.

Cela faisait plus de neuf mois à présent que Fili était absent, si l'on exceptait les trois semaines qu'il avait passées à Erebor à son retour des Monts de Fer. Voyageant de clan en clan, il était à présent bien trop loin de la Montagne Solitaire pour pouvoir se permettre de revenir, si c'était pour repartir ensuite.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté les siens pour la seconde fois, il avait emmené avec lui quatre corbeaux. Tous quatre étaient revenus à la montagne, de loin en loin, porteur d'un message. Le dernier était arrivé plus de deux mois plus tôt. Fili n'avait plus, désormais, aucun moyen de donner de ses nouvelles. A moins qu'il ne croise un hypothétique voyageur allant vers l'Est, mais il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Dans ses lettres, il disait seulement qu'il allait bien, sans jamais parler de l'avancement de ses recherches, préférant adresser mille paroles pleines d'affection à tous les siens, tout particulièrement son frère et sa nièce. Mais Dis, qui était sa mère, lisait entre les lignes et sentait son découragement, sa frayeur grandissante en voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à son but, et elle en était chagrinée. L'éducation qu'elle avait elle-même reçue l'avait préparée à cela, elle se souvenait de toutes les contraintes que Thrain faisait peser sur Thorin alors même qu'il sortait à peine de l'enfance, mais une mère restera toujours une mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre jours après la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son frère, Dis eut la surprise d'apprendre qu'un messager venait d'arriver à la montagne, porteur d'un pli qui lui était adressé. Tous renseignements pris, ce n'était pas un voyageur : il faisait, avait-il dit, "partie de l'escorte du prince Fili". Une escorte ?

\- Très bien, fit la princesse, dont le coeur battait soudain bien plus fort. Donnez à ce nain de quoi se restaurer et veillez à ce qu'il puisse se reposer.

Puis, sitôt seule, elle se hâta de décacheter le message. Elle en reconnut aussitôt l'écriture.

 _Mère_ , disait la lettre, _je serai à Erebor d'ici quatre ou cinq jours. Je ne rentre pas seul. J'ai avec moi Lulah, ma fiancée, ainsi que son escorte. Comme il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle quitte son clan sans qu'il y ait rien d'officiel entre nous, nous nous sommes fiancés sur place, parmi les siens. Leurs terres étant bien trop éloignées d'Erebor pour que toute sa famille puisse faire le voyage, seul l'un de ses frères nous accompagne, pour veiller sur elle, assister au mariage (Thorin n'aura qu'à en fixer la date à sa convenance) et représenter le reste de sa famille._

 _Veux-tu bien te charger de faire préparer une chambre pour elle, ainsi peut-être qu'une petite réception de bienvenue ?_

 _Ma petite mère, vous m'avez tous terriblement manqués, je t'embrasse déjà très fort en pensées et me réjouis de vous retrouver d'ici quelques jours. Ça va me sembler très long !_

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Fili_

A la lecture de cette lettre, Dis eut tout d'abord un tressaillement de joie : son fils aîné revenait au bercail, plus que quelques jours et elle pourrait le revoir et le serrer entre ses bras, quel bonheur ! Elle se hâta en effet de donner des instructions pour que l'on prépare, dans l'aile royale, une chambre pour celle qui serait bientôt la nouvelle princesse d'Erebor, se promettant d'y mettre personnellement la dernière main, de manière à ce que sa future belle-fille se sente bien accueillie. Elle précisa qu'il fallait aussi prévoir une chambre pour le frère de la demoiselle. Après quoi, elle avertit ses proches et sourit, attendrie, devant l'explosion de joie qui souleva Kili. Comme Dis l'avait dit à Thorin, sans Tauriel et leur enfant il n'aurait pas supporté cette interminable séparation. Même ainsi, il en avait souffert bien plus que sa mère, sa fille ou son oncle. A présent, il était comme transfiguré. Son frère bien-aimé revenait, il serait bientôt là et, puisqu'il ramenait une fiancée, il ne repartirait plus, quel bonheur ! Kili en dansait presque. Ce fut Tauriel, indulgente, qui lui proposa :

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller à leur rencontre, Kili ? Tu en meurs d'envie et cela fera plaisir à Fili. Et puis, sa future femme se sentira bien accueillie.

Kili se moquait comme d'une guigne de "la future femme" mais il mourait effectivement d'envie de courir à la rencontre de son frère aîné, tant il lui semblait que ces quelques jours ne passeraient jamais assez vite. Les choses se gâtèrent lorsque Kiriel comprit ce qui arrivait et exigea d'accompagner son père. Elle se mit à hurler lorsqu'on lui dit que ce n'était pas possible et sa mère ne put la calmer qu'en lui expliquant qu'elle devait se préparer pour accueillir son oncle Fili, qui l'avait quittée avant qu'elle ait six ans et qui allait certainement la trouver très changée, très grandie.

\- Tu vas lui faire la surprise, tu veux ? demanda Tauriel.

\- Oh oui, oh oui ! répondit la petite, les yeux brillants, tandis que son père s'éclipsait sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas risquer de provoquer une nouvelle crise. Est-ce que tu crois qu'oncle Fili ramène quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Allons, voyons ! Est-ce que c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Tu n'es pas contente de le revoir, lui ?

\- Oh bien sûr que si ! Mais...

\- Ton oncle, dit Tauriel avec un sourire mystérieux, ramène quelque chose pour tout le monde : une fiancée.

Kiriel parut stupéfaite.

\- La fiancée de qui ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- La sienne, bien sûr.

La fillette ne parut pas plus enchantée que cela :

\- Alors il va se marier ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais il nous aimera toujours ?

\- Bien sûr, quelle question.

\- Mais... mais il jouera encore avec moi ?

\- Mais oui, chérie.

\- Et sa fiancée, elle est gentille ?

\- Je ne la connais pas, Kiriel. Mais elle est sûrement très gentille, si elle plaît à ton oncle. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ben je sais pas...

Tout en arrangeant les cheveux de sa fille, Tauriel lui fit la leçon :

\- Toi en tous cas, tu devras te montrer gentille et polie avec cette dame. Tu ne voudrais pas faire honte à ton oncle, ni lui faire de la peine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit Kiriel... du bout des lèvres.

Elle était déjà jalouse de cette inconnue qui allait lui voler une partie de l'affection de son oncle... SON oncle, parfaitement ! Son oncle à ELLE ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que Fili allait s'embarrasser d'une fiancée ? Il avait déjà une famille, non ? Bien que Kiriel éprouve une vive curiosité envers la mystérieuse inconnue, elle n'était pas convaincue du tout de la nécessité de sa venue.

OO00OO

Kili avait à peine pris le temps de demander au messager par quelle route arrivait son frère et sa suite, avant de courir aux écuries et de sauter en selle. Il chemina aussi vite que cela lui fut possible sans exténuer sa monture, réfrénant son impatience avec difficulté durant les deux jours qu'il lui fallut pour opérer sa jonction avec les arrivants. Ceux-ci allaient au pas. Impossible d'aller plus vite lorsqu'on escorte une litière. Cela surpris un peu Kili : certes, les naines ne sortaient quasiment jamais de leurs cités, mais lorsqu'elles le faisaient, elles allaient à pieds ou à cheval, comme les hommes. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient tous eu une très longue route à faire, sans doute Lulah manquait-elle de l'entraînement nécessaire pour effectuer une si longue chevauchée ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kili pour l'heure ne s'intéressait qu'à son frère, qu'il héla de loin, dès qu'il reconnut sa silhouette aux côtés de ladite litière :

\- Fili ! Fili !

\- Oh, Kili !

Les deux jeunes nains sautèrent à terre et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, riant et parlant tout à la fois.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi, mon frère, toi aussi !

\- Le temps m'a paru interminable !

\- A moi aussi. Comment va Kiriel ?

\- Très bien, elle t'attend avec impatience.

\- Et Tauriel ? Et notre mère ? Et nos amis ?

\- Tout le monde va très bien, tout le monde est heureux de ton retour.

Lorsque la joie des deux frères à se retrouver commença à retomber, au milieu du groupe qui s'était arrêté et attendait patiemment qu'ils en aient terminé de leurs effusions, Fili parut revenir à la réalité et se tourna vers la litière :

\- Kili, dit-il, je te présente Lulah, ma fiancée. Lulah, je vous présente mon frère cadet, Kili.

Kili, tout au bonheur de retrouver son frère aîné, parvint cependant à reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprit et à se souvenir de ses bonnes manières. Il s'inclina profondément :

\- Pour vous servir, Dame Lulah, dit-il.

Lulah se contenta d'incliner brièvement la tête, sans parler. Elle était très belle, constata Kili en se redressant. Une véritable beauté. Sa peau très claire était encore rehaussée par le noir de jais de son épaisse chevelure bouclée, tressée avec art. Ses favoris sombres, ornés de minuscules perles d'argent, soulignaient l'ovale parfait de son visage. Debout elle devait être assez grande, pensa le jeune nain, légèrement potelée mais bien proportionnée, avec une silhouette harmonieuse qui respirait la santé. Ses yeux surtout retenaient l'attention : plus clairs encore que ceux de Fili, d'un bleu vraiment très pâles, quasiment minéral, ils semblaient vous transpercer lorsqu'ils se posaient sur vous. Cela, estima silencieusement Kili, lui donnait un regard très froid. D'une manière générale, d'ailleurs, elle paraissait très distante, mais sans doute fallait-il lui laisser le temps de se reposer de ce long voyage et de prendre ses marques au sein de son nouveau clan.

\- Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux, dit Kili en souriant à la naine (qui ne lui rendit pas son sourire) et en serrant affectueusement le bras de Fili.

\- Merci, petit frère.

Les deux jeunes nains se remirent en selle, la troupe reprit sa progression.

\- C'est gentil d'être venu à notre rencontre, dit Fili en souriant à son cadet.

\- "Gentil" est mon deuxième nom, plaisanta Kili. Je ne pouvais pas attendre, Fili, impossible. Dès que Mère nous a appris ton retour... Kiriel voulait m'accompagner, mais elle est encore trop petite. Elle trépigne d'impatience, elle aussi. Elle ne parle que de toi depuis des semaines et des mois.

\- Je suis impatient de la revoir, moi aussi. Elle doit avoir beaucoup changé.

Devisant gaiement, ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'au bivouac du soir. Kili discuta familièrement avec tous les nains composant l'escorte, de façon à laisser à Fili du temps pour s'occuper de sa fiancée, et lia connaissance avec Gymir, le frère de sa future belle-sœur. C'était un nain entre deux âges, plutôt réservé mais sympathique, estima le jeune prince. Tous deux discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant un long moment et Kili se dit que tous deux s'entendraient certainement, même s'il l'aurait préféré plus expansif. Mais encore une fois, ils se connaissaient à peine. Et Gymir était certainement un peu inquiet à l'idée d'abandonner bientôt sa soeur parmi des inconnus, en des terres si éloignées de celles de son peuple que les échanges entre eux seraient forcément très rares.

Il leur fallut encore une grande journée et demi de voyage avant que la Montagne Solitaire se dresse devant eux dans toute sa splendeur imposante. Quelques lieues à peine les séparaient encore. Fili regarda longuement le paysage et poussa un soupir de contentement :

\- C'est bon de rentrer chez soi, dit-il. J'ai été trop longtemps absent.

\- C'est bien mon avis, répondit Kili, qui ajouta aussitôt, à regret :

\- Je dois partir devant. Comme tu l'as demandé, nous allons vous accueillir en grande pompe. Tout Erebor vous attend. Je dois filer. Il faut que je les prévienne et que je me change avant votre arrivée.

\- Sauve-toi, dit Fili d'un ton affectueux. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

\- A tout de suite.

Kili lança son poney au galop et Fili le suivit longuement des yeux, un sourire très tendre aux lèvres, avant de se rapprocher de la litière de sa fiancée :

\- Voici Erebor, Lulah, dit-il. J'espère que vous y serez heureuse.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, répondit la naine.

Elle avait une voix harmonieuse et bien timbrée, qui découpait les mots avec précision. Fili, qui était accoutumé à ses manières toujours un peu hautaines, ne prit pas ombrage du ton légèrement condescendant qu'elle avait employé, se réjouissant seulement d'être enfin de retour chez lui.

Une heure plus tard, il faisait son entrée dans Erebor et gagnait la salle du trône entre deux rangées de soldats nains figés en un garde-à-vous impeccable, Lulah à son bras. Gymir et les deux nains les plus âgés de leur troupe les suivaient, deux mètres en arrière.

Fili dut prendre sur lui pour remonter l'immense salle d'un pas tranquille, tant il avait envie de courir vers les siens. Son cœur débordait de tendresse tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'eux et qu'il les détaillait de tous ses yeux : Thorin imposant sur son trône, son long manteau royal tombant jusqu'à terre et sa couronne ceignant ses cheveux noirs (en cet instant, Fili avait oublié tout le ressentiment qu'il avait pu éprouver à son égard lorsque son oncle lui avait imposé de se marier), Kili debout à sa droite et puis, à quelques pas derrière lui, Dis et Tauriel, toutes deux coiffées de diadèmes qui brillaient à la lumière des innombrables torches. Enfin, sur la gauche, légèrement en retrait eux aussi, Balin en tant que conseiller, Dwalin en tant que grand commandant des armées, et Gloïn en tant que grand trésorier. Les autres nains qui avaient autrefois fait partie de la compagnie de Thorin se trouvaient tous au pied des marches du trône, au premier rang de la foule des nobles qui se pressait tant bien que mal dans la salle. Tous, absolument tous, en grand apparat.

Fili aurait préféré retrouver tout de suite les siens en privé, les serrer dans ses bras et embrasser sa mère, mais il se consola en se disant que ce moment ne tarderait plus. Pour le moment, il fallait respecter le cérémonial. Kiriel seule n'était pas présente, car elle était jugée encore bien trop petite pour cela. Elle avait été confiée à la garde de Toffa, sa préceptrice, qui depuis sa naissance prenait soin d'elle lorsque les obligations de ses parents les retenaient ailleurs. Fili imaginait sans peine l'impatience de la petite et dut ravaler un sourire en se disant que Toffa devait avoir fort à faire pour la convaincre d'attendre.

Il ne se trompait pas : tandis qu'il atteignait, avec sa fiancée, les marches du trône, la petite princesse avait déjà tenté par deux fois de s'échapper pour courir rejoindre sa famille.

\- Cela suffit, Votre Altesse ! la tança Toffa en lui secouant légèrement le bras. Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, ni gentille d'ailleurs. Voulez-vous me faire réprimander par le roi ?

Kiriel ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionnée, ni convaincue :

\- Oncle Thorin ne me gronde jamais, dit-elle.

\- Vous peut-être, mais moi je ne suis pas sa nièce, ni sa petite-nièce, je suis chargée de veiller à ce que vous vous conduisiez bien et je sais qu'il serait très mécontent si vous faisiez irruption au milieu d'une cérémonie officielle. Surtout avec vos vilaines manières.

\- J'ai pas des vilaines manières !

\- Oh que si ! Vouloir interrompre les grands comme vous le faite, c'est extrêmement mal élevé et ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse. Vos parents eux non plus n'apprécieraient pas, soyez-en certaine.

Exaspérée, la fillette haussa les épaules et se réfugia dans un silence boudeur.

OO00OO

Parvenant enfin au pied des marches qui conduisaient au trône d'Erebor, Fili, les yeux pétillants de joie, s'inclina devant Thorin avant de prendre la parole :

\- Mon oncle, permet-moi de te présenter Lulah, fille de Gruldok, venue des terres du sud. Comme tu le sais déjà, nous sommes fiancés.

\- Soyez la bienvenue à Erebor, Lulah, ainsi que les vôtres, fit Thorin de sa voix grave. Fili, je suis heureux de te voir de retour.

Et sous le ton cérémonieux qui était de mise, Fili n'eut aucune peine à sentir la sincérité des derniers mots prononcés. Le regard que Thorin posait sur lui était si chaleureux que le prince héritier ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un grand sourire, heureux de se retrouver parmi les siens et heureux de la joie qui brillait dans tous les yeux.

Lulah de son côté plongea en une profonde révérence, tandis que les nains qui se tenaient derrière Fili et elle s'inclinaient profondément.

\- Je vous remercie de votre accueil, Votre Majesté, dit la naine de sa voix nette, qui porta loin dans la salle. Je suis moi aussi heureuse de découvrir Erebor et je vous apporte le salut fraternel et le soutien de mon clan.

Thorin inclina poliment la tête pour la remercier.

\- Vous devez être fatiguée par ce long voyage, dit-il. Et vous devez avoir hâte de vous rafraîchir et de prendre un peu de repos. Je vais vous faire conduire à vos appartements. Nous nous verrons ce soir au dîner, et nous mettrons au point le programme des jours à venir.

Lulah effectua une nouvelle révérence, plus courte que la première. Ce faisant cependant, elle examinait avec une attention qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler les proches de Thorin, tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Son regard s'attarda légèrement sur Dis, comme si elle la jaugeait puis, l'espace d'une très brève seconde, elle croisa le regard vert de Tauriel. Ce fut si bref que personne ne remarqua rien mais l'elfe avait vu, elle, la lueur de haine qui avait percé à travers les yeux trop clairs. La haine ancestrale des nains envers les elfes, souvent partagée et rendue, hélas, assortie d'un mépris aussi vieux que le temps. Avec un pincement au coeur, Tauriel comprit que sa future belle-soeur et elle-même seraient ennemies, quoi qu'elle puisse faire. Il y avait encore des nains à Erebor qui la détestaient, elle le savait, et qui n'auraient pas demandé mieux que de la voir disparaître, mais elle eut en cet instant l'intuition que Lulah serait la pire de tous.

Tauriel poussa un petit soupir intérieur. Depuis la naissance de sa fille, depuis que Thorin l'avait définitivement acceptée au sein de sa famille et de son peuple, c'était tout de même la première fois qu'à Erebor on lui témoignait une telle hostilité latente. Elle avait fini par oublier ce que c'était.


	8. Appartés

Après la cérémonie de bienvenue, chacun avait regagné ses appartements. L'escorte de Lulah, à l'exception de son frère Gymir, avait été logée dans les casernements, avec les soldats de la cité. Fili de son côté put enfin retrouver ses proches en privé, exception faite de Kiriel qui, lasse d'attendre, s'était endormie. Le jeune guerrier fut un peu désappointé de penser qu'il ne la verrait sans doute plus, à présent, avant le lendemain, car tous devaient se préparer pour le dîner du soir, un dîner officiel avec toute la cour, destiné à présenter Lulah à tous les nobles d'Erebor.

\- Dans cinq jours, dit Thorin à Fili, je dois me rendre dans la Forêt Noire. Bard viendra aussi. Nous avons un concile avec les elfes, que je ne peux absolument pas repousser. Il y a des questions importantes à discuter et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

Devant l'expression résignée de son neveu, il ajouta, conciliant :

\- Je sais que tu arrives à peine, Fili, mais cette réunion est extrêmement importante et je pense que tu devrais être présent.

\- Très bien, mon oncle, soupira le jeune nain. Serons-nous longtemps absents ?

\- Deux ou trois jours je pense, pas davantage. Thranduil envoie ses nefs d'apparat pour nous faire traverser le lac. Kili et ta mère, sans oublier Tauriel, s'occuperont de ta fiancée pendant ce temps-là.

Fili opina, l'esprit ailleurs, puis réintégra avec plaisir ses appartements pour prendre un bain et se préparer pour le dîner. Il songea que d'ici peu, il partagerait les lieux avec celle qui serait alors sa femme... cette pensée lui fit prendre pleinement conscience que sa vie était sur le point de changer de manière irrévocable. Puis il pensa à ce qu'avait dit Thorin et se renfrogna. Peste soit des elfes et de leur concile ! Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se délasser quelques temps et profiter de ses proches enfin retrouvés... hélas, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que ses obligations ne feraient que croître au fil des années à venir. Les relations entre Erebor et la Forêt Noire avaient été très longtemps tendues, en raison du mariage de Kili avec une elfe, d'abord, ensuite de la tentative d'enlèvement dont Tauriel avait été victime et qui avait eu pour effet qu'un nain soit très gravement blessé *. Pourtant, au fil du temps, Thranduil et Thorin avaient fait quelques efforts l'un et l'autre, pour le bien commun de leurs deux peuples. Bard, maître de la ville de Dale, n'était pas étranger à l'entente fragile qui régnait à présent entre les deux puissants souverains qui étaient ses voisins ; il avait beaucoup discuté et négocié pour permettre au Roi sous la Montagne et au Roi sous la Forêt d'arriver à quelques accords sans pour autant froisser leur fierté respective. La diplomatie de Balin avait fait le reste.

Fili soupira à nouveau, plongea la tête dans l'eau et ressortit en s'ébrouant comme un chien. Ses cheveux allaient mettre des heures à sécher mais il s'en moquait, il était trop content de pouvoir se débarrasser de la poussière de la route.

OO00OO

Comme toujours, Fili et Kili trouvèrent le dîner interminable. Ils avaient tous deux horreur de ces soirées "officielles". Par ailleurs, Kili était contrarié : sa fille avait fait une scène terrible lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée et que ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir son oncle, qui était en train de se préparer. Eux aussi d'ailleurs, avaient-ils ajouté, et elle se devait d'attendre le lendemain. Kiriel n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit et elle avait fait une telle comédie que Kili avait fini par s'emporter contre elle, ce qui ne lui était encore quasiment jamais arrivé. On avait du entendre ses éclats de voix dans toute l'aile royale, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait. Il savait que sa fille pleurerait durant des heures ce soir-là avant de s'endormir et, la colère passée, il en était chagriné. Il revoyait le petit visage ulcéré, pour ne pas dire choqué, lorsqu'il avait ordonné à la fillette de retourner dans sa chambre et de ne plus en sortir avant d'être calmée. Kiriel n'avait que très rarement été punie dans toute sa courte vie et Kili se rendait compte qu'il détestait faire preuve de sévérité envers elle. Même si en l'occurrence il y avait bien été forcé. Devinant ses pensées, Tauriel assise à ses côtés lui serra discrètement le bras pour le rasséréner et il lui sourit avant de laisser à nouveau errer un regard vague sur l'assemblée, essayant de donner le change et de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux conversations.

Heureusement, l'attention générale était focalisée sur Lulah et Fili, assis eux aussi côte à côte. Kili plaignit mentalement son frère, sachant combien celui-ci détestait tout ce décorum, et lui aussi pensa que pour le prince héritier, futur roi d'Erebor, tout cela ne faisait que commencer.

\- Je suis bien content de n'être que le cadet, pensa-t-il. Même si ça m'embête pour Fili, qu'il ait à supporter tout ça.

Il se promit de passer du temps avec son frère enfin revenu et de tout faire pour le distraire de la charge qui peu à peu commençait à peser sur lui. Puis, la pensée lui vint que désormais Fili allait être beaucoup, beaucoup moins disponible, entre ses diverses obligations et sa future femme. Cette réflexion l'amena à se demander si son frère aîné avait souffert de son propre mariage avec Tauriel, en ce sens qu'il avait dès lors était obligé de partager son petit frère avec quelqu'un d'autre et d'accepter qu'un couple a besoin de se retrouver souvent seul.

\- C'est drôle, pensa encore Kili. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Ça va me faire vraiment bizarre, maintenant que Fili a quelqu'un.

Il regarda Lulah. Fili et elle étaient assis en face de Tauriel et lui, tout près de Thorin qui occupait seul le bout de la longue table puisqu'Erebor n'avait pas de reine. Dis occupait la première place sur le côté, ensuite son fils aîné et sa fiancée, en face Kili, le prince cadet, ainsi que son épouse. Tout cela répondait à une étiquette précise et les deux princes regrettaient toujours le temps insouciant où ils festoyaient avec leurs amis, chacun s'asseyant où bon lui semblait, où chacun riait et racontait ce qu'il voulait. Ah oui, c'était le bon temps.

Lulah paraissait très à son aise, nota Kili. Elle trônait, littéralement, gracieuse et distinguée, répondant avec élégance lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, ses bijoux scintillant de mille feux dans la lumière. Elle était décidément très belle. Pourtant, plus il la regardait et plus Kili commençait à éprouver un léger sentiment de malaise. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas très bien s'entendre avec elle.

\- Allons ! se morigéna-t-il mentalement. C'est idiot de dire ça. Je ne la connais pas et si elle plaît à Fili... ce n'est pas le cadre idéal pour voir qui elle est vraiment. En plus, elle arrive à peine, elle ne connaît personne, elle doit être un peu tendue.

Il se fit ensuite la réflexion que de telles cérémonies, dîners, présentations officielles etc, n'avaient jamais eu lieu pour Tauriel. A l'époque, son épouse elfique était presque une honte pour Erebor. Thorin avait autorisé leur mariage mais Kili n'avait pas oublié son regard assassin ce jour-là. Un mariage qui avait eu lieu dans la plus stricte intimité. Nul doute que celui de Fili serait un très, très grand mariage, auquel seraient conviés tous les seigneurs nains, Bard de Dale et même Thranduil. Kili n'en éprouvait aucune jalousie, il bâilla même discrètement d'ennui en pensant que ce serait affreusement solennel et ennuyeux. Du même coup, pensa-t-il, ce mariage ne pourrait pas avoir lieu de si tôt. Il allait falloir inviter tous ces gens, attendre leur réponse, puis leur laisser le temps de venir. Il y en avait pour des semaines et des semaines. Enfin, ça c'était l'affaire de Thorin et Balin, pas la sienne. Encore une fois, Kili se réjouit de penser qu'il avait pour sa part échappé à tout cela. En revanche, il fronça soudain les sourcils en remarquant le regard dégoûté que Lulah portait discrètement sur l'assiette de Tauriel. Cette dernière avait fait d'immenses efforts, au fil des années, pour s'intégrer au peuple des nains et vivre selon leurs coutumes mais, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à consommer de la viande. Pendant longtemps elle s'était débrouillée seule pour se procurer une nourriture acceptable par une elfe, allant jusqu'à la cuisiner elle-même, bien qu'elle prenne ses repas avec sa nouvelle famille, de peur de s'attirer l'inimitié des cuisiniers d'Erebor. Mais tout cela appartenait au passé et ses menus végétariens étaient à présent entrés dans les mœurs de la cité naine. Ce soir-là, elle dégustait un potage aux herbes qui serait suivi de rouleaux de légumes frits. Elle ne vit pas le regard de Lulah car elle discutait avec son voisin de table, mais Kili le vit et cela ne lui plut guère, car cela réveillait en lui le souvenir très pénible des débuts de son mariage, lorsque son épouse et lui-même étaient traités en parias par presque tous les nains d'Erebor.

Encore une fois, Kili chassa ces pensées de son esprit. La scène qui avait eu lieu avec sa fille avant le dîner l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur, il ne devait pas pour autant tout prendre en mal, se dit-il sévèrement. Lulah était la fiancée de Fili, alors il était bien décidé à la trouver parfaite, sans se laisser influencer par de vieux souvenirs poussiéreux. Comme il était occupé à se faire des remontrances à lui-même, il ne vit pas l'expression méprisante qui passa, très rapidement, sur le visage de sa future belle-sœur lorsque ses yeux pâles glissèrent sur lui. Il est vrai que ce fut très bref et que la belle se recomposa aussitôt un visage avenant et un sourire de circonstance.

OO00OO

Thorin et sa sœur Dis s'étaient retrouvés au coin du feu pour bavarder, comme cela leur arrivait encore quand le Rois sous la Montagne avait une soirée libre, renouant ainsi avec les habitudes prises durant les décennies passées dans les Montagnes Bleues. Passer une soirée avec sa sœur avait le don de détendre Thorin, de le relaxer.

\- Eh bien voilà, soupira-t-il en étendant ses jambes devant le feu. Fili a fini par trouver. Que penses-tu de sa fiancée ?

\- Elle a manifestement l'étoffe d'une reine.

Dis marqua une pause en enfilant son aiguille et poursuivit :

\- Elle sera certainement parfaite, lorsque le temps sera venu. Elle a la morgue et la prestance nécessaires.

Thorin, qui connaissait sa petite sœur par cœur, leva un sourcil : le ton dont elle avait prononcé ces mots laissait présager qu'elle ne livrait pas toute sa pensée.

\- Mais ? fit-il.

\- ... mais je ne sais pas encore si elle rendra Fili heureux.

Dis prenait toujours son temps pour se faire une opinion sur les gens.

\- Au moins c'est une naine, fit encore Thorin, qui paraissait pourtant légèrement soucieux.

\- Oh, toi ! bougonna la princesse. Parfois je me dis que tu aurais bien mérité que Fili s'éprenne d'une fille d'une autre race, comme son frère. Rien que pour voir la tête que tu aurais fait. Une jolie petite hobbite aux pieds velus, par exemple. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre les hobbits, répondit Thorin d'un ton léger. Il y en a même un pour lequel j'éprouve beaucoup d'estime et d'affection -ça me fait penser que je devrais lui écrire, il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas donné de ses nouvelles. J'irais jusqu'à dire qu'il y a sept ans, j'aurais sans doute préféré que Kili s'éprenne d'une hobbite plutôt que d'une elfe. Et ne me fais pas ces yeux furieux, ajouta-t-il. Je t'assure que j'apprécie sincèrement Tauriel. Mais je mentirais en prétendant que ça a toujours été le cas. Cela étant, elfe, hobbite ou autre, la situation serait exactement la même aujourd'hui et cela ne changerait strictement rien concernant Fili. Aucun sang-mêlé ne pourra jamais hériter du trône d'Erebor, quelle que soit son ascendance. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si Fili s'était entiché d'une fille d'une autre race, comme tu dis, en aucun cas il n'aurait pu l'épouser. J'ai cédé pour Kili, je n'aurais pas pu pour son frère aîné. Je n'aurais tout simplement pas pu. Cela m'aurait crevé le cœur de le faire souffrir mais j'aurais dû m'y opposer catégoriquement et faire en sorte d'éloigner la fille en question, très, très loin de lui. Alors je ne sais pas si je le mériterais, mais lui certainement pas. Il ne mérite pas d'être aussi malheureux.

\- Soit, admit Dis. Pour une fois tu as raison.

\- Pour une fois ? fit semblant de s'offusquer le roi.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux et ils rirent tous les deux.

OO00OO

Kili et Tauriel, eux aussi, tout en se préparant à aller se coucher discutaient de la nouvelle venue. Elle était et serait sans doute pour quelques temps encore l'unique sujet de conversation des nains d'Erebor.

\- Je suis content que ce dîner soit terminé, grognait Kili en se déshabillant. Thorin m'a dit qu'il prévoyait une autre cérémonie, d'ici quelques jours, avec cette fois tous les nains de la cité, pour présenter Lulah. Et ensuite, le mariage... enfin, je ne sais pas quand. J'aimerais que tout cela soit déjà derrière.

Tauriel surgit silencieusement dans la chambre. Elle venait d'aller vérifier que sa fille dormait paisiblement mais son ouïe acérée avait perçu les paroles prononcées par son mari.

\- Je trouve tout cela pesant également, admit-elle. Mais voilà, on ne peut pas faire autrement. Ah là la, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton moqueur, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'épouser non seulement un nain mais encore un prince d'Erebor !

\- C'est la fatalité, ma pauvre, grommela l'intéressé. Tu l'as trouvée comment, cette Dame Lulah ?

Tauriel suspendit ses gestes un bref instant, réfléchissant à la question. Ou plutôt à la réponse.

\- Je pense, dit-elle enfin, lentement, qu'elle correspond tout à fait à ce que ton oncle espérait. Et Fili et elle font un couple assorti.

\- Mouais... je veux dire : oui, ça sûrement. De toute façon, nous ne l'avons pas vue suffisamment longtemps pour savoir vraiment qui elle est, n'est-ce pas ? Elle doit avoir beaucoup de qualités, si elle a su plaire à Fili.

\- Sans doute, murmura Tauriel sans insister.

Pourtant, un très long moment plus tard, tandis que Kili s'endormait à ses côtés elle demeura longtemps songeuse, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Lulah la détestait déjà et ne changerait jamais d'avis, Tauriel en avait la certitude. Ce serait sans doute assez pénible à vivre, mais ce qu'elle craignait surtout, c'était que la nouvelle venue ne prenne la tête de la faction des "anti-elfes" d'Erebor. Elle comptait encore nombre d'ennemis ici, cela non plus ne changerait jamais. Jusqu'à présent, la volonté de Thorin prévalait et faisait taire les mécontents. Mais si Lulah était suffisamment adroite et déterminée, elle pouvait lui causer pas mal de soucis, car si un trop grand nombre de nains à Erebor commençait vraiment à se plaindre de sa présence, cela placerait le roi dans une situation inconfortable, sinon pénible. Tauriel ne doutait plus du soutien de son "oncle par alliance", ainsi qu'il le disait lui-même, et le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne se laisserait influencer par personne. N'empêche que tout cela pourrait très bien créer des dissensions difficiles à Erebor. La jeune elfe savait également que la sympathie de Fili lui était acquise. Pourtant, comment réagirait-il s'il devait trancher entre sa belle-sœur et son épouse ? Oui décidément, la venue de Lulah, fiancée et bientôt épouse du prince héritier, changeait à nouveau totalement l'équilibre des forces en présence.

OO00OO

Fili lui aussi soupira de soulagement en réintégrant ses appartements. Il était heureux de se retrouver enfin seul et de pouvoir se détendre durant quelques heures. Le voyage de retour avait été insupportablement long, car il avait fallu aller au pas d'escargot de la litière qui emportait Lulah vers son nouveau foyer. Le prince aurait bien aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour retrouver ses amis en privé, mais ils étaient arrivés tard et il avait fallu ensuite se préparer pour le dîner, qui lui-même s'était éternisé.

Le garçon se dévêtit et se laissa tomber sur son lit sur lequel il s'étira voluptueusement. Les nains ont beau être grégaires, Fili ce soir appréciait sa solitude. Il en avait besoin pour... pour se retrouver, peut-être ? Il éprouvait la sensation déplaisante de ne pas avoir pu être lui-même un seul instant depuis des semaines. C'était d'ailleurs absurde, car il n'avait rien changé à sa manière d'être. Non, vraiment rien. N'empêche que le malaise persistait. Sans doute parce que sa vie avait commencé à changer de manière radicale. C'était certainement cela qui lui causait ce sentiment. Il était fiancé, bientôt il serait marié et plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

\- Ça doit me rendre plus nerveux que je n'en ai l'impression, pensa-t-il.

Pourtant, quel soulagement de penser que sa "quête" avait enfin abouti, et quelle joie d'être enfin de retour à Erebor ! La chance avait finalement daigné lui sourire, alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir. Lulah était la fille d'un marchand nain à la fortune considérable, qui occupait de ce fait une position importante au sein de son clan. Comme toujours, son rang avait valu à Fili un accueil poli, sinon cordial. Comme toujours, il y avait eu des dîners officiels et des discussions ennuyeuses. Et comme toujours, il avait essayé de repérer les naines célibataires. Pourtant, c'était presque par hasard qu'il avait rencontré Lulah alors qu'il pensait à repartir, bredouille une fois de plus. C'est que la belle naine ne se montrait pas volontiers en public. Elle avait confié à Fili qu'elle n'appréciait guère les repas qui s'éternisaient (ce en quoi d'ailleurs il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle), parce que les nains sont ainsi faits qu'ils ne peuvent pas manger sans vider force chopes de bière et que plus les repas sont longs plus le nombre de ceux dont le cerveau est envahi par les brumes de l'alcool augmente.

\- Et cela les rend incroyablement bêtes, avait conclu Lulah. Je ne supporte pas les gens ivres.

Comme Fili, même s'il aimait la bière, comme n'importe quel nain qui se respecte, et même s'il aimait boire un verre avec ses amis, n'avait cependant pas tellement d'affection pour les ivrognes, cela ne l'avait nullement choqué.

Lulah était toujours vêtue de manière très élégante, mais elle n'y faisait jamais allusion, cela semblait faire partie d'elle-même et Fili était soulagé de ne pas être submergé sous des déluges de commentaires à propos de robes et de bijoux, comme cela avait été le cas avec Winnifer. Non, avec Lulah il pouvait avoir de vraies conversations. Elle l'avait beaucoup questionné sur sa famille, sans cacher sa curiosité à ce sujet, mais comme ses questions n'étaient jamais indiscrètes et toujours sensées, Fili avait trouvé plaisir à parler des siens, dont l'absence lui pesait lourdement.

Séduit par la franchise de la naine, il lui avait à son tour révélé la réalité de sa "quête". Lulah l'avait accueillie en hochant gravement la tête :

\- Bien entendu, c'est une nécessité, avait-elle seulement dit ce jour-là. Même si je comprends ce que cela peut avoir d'un peu effrayant au premier abord. Etes-vous mal à l'aise avec cette idée, Fili ?

\- Oui, avait avoué le jeune nain. Je suppose que je n'étais pas suffisamment préparé à assumer ce... enfin, cette nécessité. Et j'ai du mal à... comment dire ? J'ai toujours du mal à l'accepter, je crois.

Sa belle compagne n'avait rien répondu. Jusqu'à ce que, plusieurs semaines plus tard, Fili lui prenne carrément la main avant de dire d'un ton grave :

\- Lulah, vous savez pourquoi je suis ici. Je pense... non, je crois que vous seriez une épouse parfaite pour moi, et une reine parfaite pour Erebor, quand ce temps sera venu. Je crains de n'avoir pas grand-chose à vous offrir, seulement la promesse de vous être fidèle et de toujours veiller sur vous, de faire en sorte que vous ne manquiez jamais de rien, ni vous ni... -il avait toussoté- vos, ou nos futurs enfants. Accepteriez-vous de m'épouser ?

Lulah l'avait considéré avec gravité.

\- Je me demandais si vous m'en trouveriez digne et si vous me le demanderiez, Fili, avait-elle enfin dit.

\- Je vous le demande.

Elle avait semblé se recueillir un moment, la tête légèrement baissée, et Fili avait patienté. Enfin, relevant ses yeux si pâles, la belle naine avait répondu avec grâce :

\- Je vous épouserai, Fili. Et je tâcherai d'être pour vous l'épouse et la reine que vous escomptiez.

Ensuite étaient venues les fiançailles. C'était normal. Aucune famille n'aurait accepté de laisser partir son enfant, à plus forte raison une fille, aussi loin et parmi des étrangers, sans avoir des garanties officielles quant à son avenir. C'était également la raison pour laquelle l'un de ses frères, accompagné d'une escorte, l'avait accompagnée. Gymir se devait non seulement de représenter sa famille, mais encore de s'assurer que les promesses qui avaient été faites à sa sœur seraient tenues.

OO00OO

Assise devant son miroir, Lulah contemplait son reflet tandis que la servante que l'on avait mise à sa disposition terminait de lui tresser les cheveux après les avoir longuement brossés.

\- Avez-vous encore besoin de moi, ma dame ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non, répondit distraitement l'intéressée. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Demeurée seule, elle s'observa encore un long moment dans le miroir, avant de décider qu'elle était satisfaite d'elle-même et de son apparence. Elle fit ensuite, lentement, du regard le tour des lieux. De cela aussi elle était parfaitement satisfaite.

\- Erebor, fit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle avait un peu de peine à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait vraiment là, dans la cité mythique. Cela ressemblait à un rêve à la fois fascinant et légèrement effrayant. Mais Lulah savait maîtriser ses peurs, mieux, les convertir en atouts.

\- Mais demain, décida-t-elle en se levant. Tout cela peut attendre demain. Pour le moment, je vais aller dormir. Je vais dormir à Erebor, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Erebor sur lequel elle règnerait un jour et ses enfants après elle. Tout cela avait les apparences du rêve. Aussi, lorsqu'elle s'étendit entre ses draps, la naine se pinça discrètement le bras pour se convaincre que tout était réel. Pas trop fort : elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une marque.

Avant de fermer les yeux, elle passa mentalement en revue les différents membres de la famille royale, dont elle venait de faire la connaissance. Disons plutôt qu'elle avait pu mettre des visages sur les noms qu'elle connaissait déjà, Fili lui ayant longuement parlé de ses proches. Aussi avait-elle l'impression de les connaître déjà depuis quelques temps. Première chose à faire, ce à quoi elle commencerait à travailler dès le lendemain : se débarrasser de l'elfe, dont la seule présence lui était tout simplement odieuse. Tout en laissant le sommeil la gagner, Lulah songea que si sa future belle-famille avait été capable d'accepter pareille aberration, il ne devrait pas être difficile d'obtenir le renvoi de cette Oreille-Pointue qui se pavanait outrageusement à la table royale - sérieusement, où allait le monde ? Qui aurait jamais pu croire qu'une telle chose puisse arriver ?-

Oui, ce serait déjà un bon début.

 **000000000000000**

 **Au chapitre prochain, les masques tombent... mouah ha ha ! Mais ça n'arrangera rien, tout au contraire.**

 **00000**

 **Vous qui aimez l'univers de la Terre du Milieu et les films de Peter Jackson : je vous encourage à aller faire un petit tour sur le site : Excursion in Middle Earth. Un petit forum sympa qui aurait besoin d'être dynamisé. Vos fics et créas personnelles (tous fandoms confondus) y seront bienvenus. Entre autres choses. Et si vous hésitez, sachez qu'il y a un topic réservé tout exprès aux visiteurs.  
**

 **ooooooooooo**

* voir _Diables d'elfes_


	9. Vérités

Le lendemain de son retour, Fili commença par s'octroyer une plaisante grasse matinée, histoire de savourer pleinement le bonheur d'être enfin de retour parmi les siens et d'avoir achevé sa quête d'une épouse.

Peut-être aussi qu'il voulait profiter de ses dernières semaines de célibat. Car Fili était lucide et, surtout, honnête envers lui-même : il n'était pas épris de Lulah. Et elle ne l'était pas davantage de lui. Elle était prête à l'épouser pour devenir reine d'Erebor. Et il était prêt à l'épouser car elle constituait à tous égards un très bon parti. Du reste, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il reconnaissait volontiers ses qualités : elle était belle et spirituelle, elle le faisait rire, elle avait le sens de la répartie. Elle serait non seulement une reine digne de ce nom mais une très bonne épouse et une très bonne mère. Bien sûr, il manquerait toujours quelque chose. Mais après tout, songeait Fili, l'amour est un don qui n'est pas fait à tous les vivants. Il aimait trop Kili pour en être jaloux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur en pensant que jamais il ne connaîtrait cette complicité que son petit frère partageait avec Tauriel. Jamais sa femme et lui n'échangeraient ces sourires et ces regards entendus, jamais il ne connaîtrait cette plénitude des sentiments d'une relation profonde et accomplie...

\- Que Mahal me pardonne ! songea Fili, horrifié par ses propres pensées. Kili a payé assez cher son bonheur !

Mécontent du tour que prenaient ses pensées, le prince héritier se décida à faire un brin de toilette et à s'habiller. Après quoi il prit un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il terminait tout juste quand il entendit à l'extérieur de la pièce un bruit de course. Fili sourit.

\- Oncle Fili !

La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée et une petite silhouette bizarrement proportionnée se rua dans la pièce, puis lui sauta sur les genoux.

\- Eeeeeh ! s'exclama le jeune nain en saisissant l'enfant et en la lançant en l'air. Voilà la plus belle de toutes, la plus belle princesse que jamais Erebor a connu !

Hop ! Il la rattrapa adroitement et la lança à nouveau. L'enfant riait aux éclats.

\- Encore ! Encore !

Le jeu se poursuivit un instant, puis il la prit sur ses genoux et fit mine de tirer sur ses courtes tresses. La petite lui donna des tapes vigoureuses sur les mains et ils rirent tous les deux.

\- Que tu as grandi ! dit Fili en la regardant. Voyons, ma petite alouette, lève-toi un peu, que je t'admire ?

Elle ne se fit pas prier, sauta à terre et tourna sur elle-même en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Tu sais oncle Fili, j'ai six ans, maintenant.

\- Six ans déjà ?

\- Oui !

\- Voilà pourquoi tu es devenue si grande. Et toujours plus jolie.

Il tendit les bras à la fillette qui aussitôt grimpa à nouveau sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avec fougue.

\- Où tu étais ? demanda t-elle enfin. Pourquoi tu es resté si longtemps parti ?

\- J'avais des choses à faire, ma toute belle.

\- C'est vrai que tu vas te marier ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai... soupira Fili.

\- Avec une princesse ?

\- Eh bien... elle est presque princesse et elle le sera tout à fait après notre mariage, oui.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Elle... je ne sais pas. Tu la verras bientôt.

Au même instant, on frappa à la porte, cependant demeurée ouverte. Lulah s'encadrait dans l'ouverture.

\- Ah, dit Fili.

La naine s'avança, resplendissante dans ses atours princiers, ses cheveux et sa barbe ruisselants de bijoux.

\- Ah, Fili... commença t-elle.

Fili se leva, s'inclina galamment puis fit les présentations :

\- Vous tombez bien, Lulah, dit-il. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma nièce, Kiriel. C'est la fille de mon frère. Kiriel, voici Lulah, ma fiancée.

La petite fille, très raide, esquissa une courte révérence. Ses yeux bleus détaillaient la nouvelle venue avec avidité, certes, mais aussi une certaine sévérité. Tournant la tête, Fili regarda sa fiancée et fut saisie par l'expression glaciale, réprobatrice, avec laquelle elle fixait l'enfant.

\- La fille de l'elfe... laissa-t-elle tomber.

Fili fut gelé jusqu'à l'âme. Il y avait un monde de mépris, de dédain, voire d'hostilité dans ces quatre mots. Il était pour sa part tellement accoutumé à la présence de Tauriel qu'il en oubliait parfois qu'elle n'appartenait pas à leur race. Pas vraiment.

\- La fille de mon frère, répéta-t-il doucement. Quant à Tauriel, vous ferez bientôt sa connaissance. Je veux dire de manière plus approfondie qu'au dîner d'hier. Je pense que vous l'apprécierez vite.

\- Je ne pense pas devoir m'abaisser à fréquenter cette créature, laissa froidement tomber Lulah.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle lui sourit, un sourire pourtant qui ne parvint pas jusqu'à ses yeux, et s'avança vers lui les bras tendus :

\- Mon cher Fili !

Elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras et Fili dut faire un effort pour ne pas se dégager, tant les derniers mots prononcés l'avaient glacé. Lulah laissa tomber son regard hautain sur Kiriel et dit simplement :

\- Laissez-nous, enfant, nous avons à parler.

\- Mais... voulut protester Fili.

\- Toi, tu commandes pas ! décréta la fillette, ulcérée.

\- Mahal ! gémit la naine. Quelle éducation cette enfant reçoit-elle ?

Fili se dégagea avec douceur de ses bras et se pencha vers Kiriel :

\- Retourne chez Papa et Maman, ma belle, dit-il. Tu sais, les grands discutent. Je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure.

\- Tu le promets ? demanda l'enfant d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Oui, ma belle, je te le promets.

Kiriel daigna se laissa convaincre et gagna la porte, son petit nez en l'air, image même de la désapprobation.

\- Vous avez été dure, observa Fili dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des mois et vous la chassez comme si elle vous gênait.

\- Mais elle me gêne, mon ami.

Lulah prit la main de Fili, la serra, et lui sourit :

\- Sérieusement, votre oncle ne... son affection pour Kili a pris le pas sur tout le reste et lui a brouillé l'esprit. Comment a-t-il pu accepter cette créature et son rejeton ici, à Erebor ? Le plus grand royaume de nains de la Terre du Milieu et il tolère... _cela_. J'ose espérer que vous allez le convaincre de réparer son erreur, mon ami.

Sa vie en aurait-elle dépendu, Fili n'aurait pu articuler un seul mot. Sa langue était de plomb et les mots eux-mêmes se dérobaient à son esprit. Lulah lui serra la main avec affection, s'assit sur le siège déserté et poursuivit :

\- L'odeur même que l'on respire à Erebor est empuantie...

Son sourire se fit enjôleur :

\- Mais vous, vous serez un plus grand roi que lui, quand viendra votre heure. De telles erreurs, de telles faiblesses n'auront plus jamais court, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous... vous... bredouilla Fili.

Il avait l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il avait déjà compris que jamais il n'épouserait Lulah. Jamais. Il pouvait passer sur bien des choses, mais certainement pas sur le mépris, sinon l'aversion, qu'elle témoignait à Kiriel. Et à ses parents. Et à Thorin. Tout juste si elle ne faisait pas passer ce dernier pour un vieux gâteux ! Quels que soient les griefs qu'il avait pu nourrir envers on oncle, Fili ne pouvait tolérer que l'on parle de lui de cette manière insultante. Surtout pas d'une personne qui n'était à Erebor que depuis quelques heures. Thorin était presque son père, après tout. Il inspira longuement, se força au calme et demanda :

\- Que préconisez-vous ?

Le sourire se fit triomphant :

\- Mais mon ami, cela va sans dire. Il faut chasser cette créature et l'hybride qu'elle a mis au monde.

\- Vous parlez de la femme et de l'enfant de mon frère, observa Fili.

Ses poings étaient si serrés qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait encore déplier ses doigts. Mais, à sa propre surprise, il conservait toute son emprise sur lui-même et parlait calmement. Lulah haussa ses épaules rondes :

\- Libre à lui de les suivre.

Elle sourit à nouveau, se fit câline :

\- Je sais que vous êtes très attaché à votre frère, Fili, mais regardez les choses en face : cet attachement que vous éprouvez, ce n'est rien d'autre que la réminiscence de vos souvenirs d'enfant. Kili ne vous vaut pas, ne vous vaudra jamais. Il fait ses choix, qui sont déplorables, entre nous, mais cela vient sans doute de ce qu'il a été beaucoup trop gâté. Vous m'avez, je crois, dit vous-même un jour que votre oncle avait toujours été très faible envers lui...

\- Je n'ai certainement jamais rien dit de tel ! protesta Fili, outré. J'ai dit qu'ils étaient très proches. De nous deux, Kili est celui qui ressemble le plus à Thorin. Et surtout à Frérin. Ça crée entre eux une certaine affinité, il n'y a aucun mal à cela.

\- Frérin ?

\- Oui... je ne vous en ai jamais parlé, je crois. Mon oncle avait un frère cadet. Il a été tué à la bataille de la Moria. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui mais selon Thorin et ma mère, Kili est son portrait vivant.

\- Ce qui explique, sans doute, que Thorin passe tous ses caprices à votre frère... il essaie probablement de racheter la mort du sien ?

Il y avait un monde de condescendance et une pointe de mépris dans le ton de Lulah. Fili se surpris lui-même à avoir envie de la gifler. Il n'était pourtant pas de tempérament violent et n'avait jamais frappé quiconque sans de bonnes raisons, mais là, la colère commençait à lui monter au nez !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit la naine avec conviction mais en laissant ses lèvres pleines former un sourire charmeur, vous ne pouvez pas passer votre vie à réparer et assumer les erreurs de votre cadet. C'est, si j'ai bien compris, ce qu'essaie de faire votre oncle. Mais voyez où cela le mène ! S'il s'était montré plus ferme...

\- Taisez-vous !

Lulah se tut et regarda son fiancé avec effarement. Il est vrai que la voix de Fili avait évoqué le rugissement d'un warg. Son expression glaciale et ses yeux fulgurants firent pousser un petit cri indigné à la belle naine :

\- Je vous suis reconnaissant ! laissa tomber Fili d'un ton dur comme l'acier. Très reconnaissant, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux avant qu'il soit trop tard. Comment osez-vous, vous, une étrangère, insulter tous les miens devant moi ? Comment osez-vous nous juger ? Que savez-vous de nos épreuves ? Vous rabaissez mon oncle, vous diffamez mon frère, son épouse et son enfant !

Il reprit son souffle et ajouta entre ses dents :

\- Qu'elle soit ou non une elfe, Tauriel ne mérite pas le mépris et les paroles injurieuses que vous avez à son égard. Elle est même parfaitement honorable. Elle a en outre UNE chose dont vous êtes à l'évidence totalement dépourvue : un cœur sensible et aimant !

Un instant interloquée, Lulah éclata soudain de rire.

\- Aimant ? répéta-t-elle. Fili, sérieusement... vous êtes trop intelligent pour croire encore à toutes ces sornettes sur l'amour ?

Le ton cette fois était railleur.

\- Prétendriez-vous m'aimer ? reprit-elle. Non, n'est-ce pas ? Pas plus que je ne vous aime, et jamais nous ne nous sommes menti là-dessus. Nous nous apprécions, nous savons chacun ce que l'autre vaut, et c'est bien là-dessus que l'on peut construire quelque chose de solide, de fiable. Vous serez un bon mari et je ne doute pas que vous serez aussi un roi digne de ce nom. Quant à moi, je serai à vos côtés en toutes circonstances et vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de moi. N'est-ce pas là ce que vous vouliez ?

Elle sourit à nouveau. Elle était réellement séduisante, pensa Fili, qui se sentait de plus en plus glacé, séduisante, belle, intelligente. Mais vide. Voilà le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'y avait rien en cette femme. Si, de l'ambition, peut-être ? En soi ce n'était d'ailleurs pas forcément une mauvaise chose, à condition d'être tempérée par des sentiments plus... tendres ? Fili songea à son oncle : Thorin était possédé par l'orgueil et il avait toujours été ambitieux, mais il avait un cœur. Il aimait sincèrement ses proches, il avait entretenu avec Frérin, entretenait toujours avec Dis, une complicité faite de tendresse et d'affection. Il avait même réussi à aimer Kiriel, la semi elfe, autant sans doute qu'il aimait ses neveux, c'est à dire beaucoup. Qu'il ait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments était une chose, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en éprouver. Mais Lulah...

\- Vous avez raison, répondit lentement Fili. On peut construire quelque chose de solide, de fiable, sur l'estime partagée, les forces conjuguées de l'un et de l'autre et des qualités complémentaires. Oui, c'est possible, j'en suis convaincu. Sans doute même cela peut-il éviter les excès auxquels j'ai entendu dire que la passion pouvait pousser les êtres vivants. Je peux me marier sans amour. Et partager mon existence avec une femme sans être épris d'elle. Je le peux. Mais je ne peux pas vivre avec vous. C'est tout simplement impossible.

Il dit cela avec lenteur mais d'un ton ferme. Car c'était la pure vérité. Il n'avait peut-être jamais été si sincère qu'en cet instant. Et qu'importait les conséquences (se dit-il sur l'instant), sa décision était prise et irrévocable : jamais il n'épouserait cette femme.

Lulah avait un instant changé de visage. Mais elle se reprit très vite et lui lança un regard tout simplement venimeux. En cet instant, si bref fut-il, toute beauté paraissait l'avoir quittée. Mais elle se maîtrisa très vite :

\- Quel enfant vous faites ! laissa-t-elle tomber avec superbe. Serait-ce l'air nauséabond d'Erebor ? Ou la proximité de votre famille ? Vous ne me paraissez plus être vous-même, Fili. Je ne retrouve plus en vous le bon sens dont je vous ai toujours vu faire preuve jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il semble que vous l'ayez laissé en chemin. Il y a entre nous promesse de mariage, l'auriez-vous oublié ? Un prince d'Erebor, et tout particulièrement le prince héritier, ne peut se parjurer... je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous rappeler pourquoi. Je vous conseille de prendre le temps de revenir à vous, mon ami. J'avais espéré que vous me feriez découvrir Erebor aujourd'hui mais mieux vaut que vous repreniez tout d'abord vos esprits. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Puis elle quitta majestueusement les lieux. Oui, majestueusement. Comme si elle laissait derrière elle un serviteur indocile s'étant rendu coupable de quelque négligence dont elle entendait le voir promptement se repentir. Fili en demeura bouche bée. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été traité avec une telle condescendance. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce qui pouvait rendre cette garce aussi sûre d'elle ? Il eut tôt fait de répondre à cette question : effectivement, il y avait entre eux une promesse de mariage. Fili était toujours résolu à ne pas y donner suite mais il savait parfaitement qu'il allait se heurter à de terribles difficultés et que les conséquences seraient multiples, non seulement pour lui à titre personnel, mais encore pour Erebor. Hélas. Lulah avait parfaitement raison sur un point : se parjurer n'est pas chose anodine. Surtout pas quand la politique s'en mêle. Dans tous les cas, c'est un terrible déshonneur. Fili savait que même sa mère serait déçue, affligée... humiliée... d'une attitude si peu en rapport avec l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Surtout si personne, même parmi ses proches, ne connaissait ses raisons et tous les détails de l'affaire. Et justement, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Fili avait toujours pensé qu'il était un homme d'honneur. Pourtant, respecter ses engagements à présent serait tout aussi déshonorant. Infamant. Et le condamnerait à une longue et très misérable existence... Les mains moites mais résolu, Fili estima qu'il devait, dans un premier temps, savoir exactement à quoi s'en tenir.

Son premier mouvement fut d'aller voir Balin mais il se ravisa aussitôt : Balin était un diplomate et en tant qu'ami et conseiller du Roi sous la Montagne, il était trop impliqué dans la vie politique d'Erebor pour rester neutre dans cette affaire. Heureusement, pensa Fili, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici qui pourrait le renseigner, quelqu'un qui ne se sentirait pas impliqué de la même manière.

Il trouva Ori plongé dans la traduction d'un texte ancien. Bien qu'absorbé par un travail qui le passionnait, le jeune scribe l'accueillit avec gentillesse et posa sa plume tandis que Fili s'excusait de le déranger.

\- J'aurais besoin de ton savoir, Ori, dit-il. Mais j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous pour le moment. Tu as un petit moment à m'accorder ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit gentiment Ori. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Voilà... je... bon, je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans les détails, alors je vais plutôt aller droit au but : quelles seront les conséquences si je reviens sur ma parole et que je romps mes fiançailles avec Lulah ?

Ori ne fit aucun commentaire ni ne posa aucune question. Il cilla plusieurs fois des paupières, se frotta le côté du nez, enfin s'éclaircit la voix pour répondre :

\- Les conséquences pourraient être graves, Fili. D'un point de vue politique, son clan exigerait forcément réparation. Et comme je suppose que son clan a des alliés, ils feraient sans doute bloc et se dresseraient contre Erebor.

\- Les terres de son clan sont très éloignées d'ici, objecta Fili. Et Erebor bien trop puissante. Même avec des alliés, ils ne songeraient tout de même pas à la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant que Dain se joindrait à nous, ainsi que nos parents un peu plus éloignés... ce serait de la folie de leur part.

\- Tout dépend, répondit Ori. Il est vrai que la puissance d'Erebor les ferait sans doute hésiter, ainsi que la distance, mais tu sais, quand c'est l'honneur qui est en jeu... dans tous les cas, il faudrait leur donner quelque chose pour laver l'affront. Quoi ou combien, je ne sais pas, ça dépend des négociations. Mais Fili... ce n'est pas tout.

\- Je t'écoute.

Ori fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà lu une histoire semblable dans les archives, dit-il, mais je ne suis plus certain des détails. Je ne veux pas te dire de sottises. Reviens en fin d'après-midi, je vais rechercher ce texte et je te dirai ce qui est arrivé.

\- Très bien, dit Fili. Merci, Ori. A plus tard.

Fili réintégra ses appartements, bien décidé à n'en plus bouger jusqu'au soir. Il savait bien que les choses allaient être difficiles. Et tant qu'il ne saurait pas exactement à quoi s'en tenir, il ne voulait parler de tout cela à personne. Il préférait être préparé aux réactions de son entourage avant de l'affronter.

Soudain, il se souvint qu'il avait promis à Kiriel de retourner la voir et il se mordit les lèvres. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas manquer de parole envers tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était déjà bien assez grave comme cela.

Lorsqu'il se rendit auprès de son frère et de sa famille, il comprit tout de suite que Kiriel avait raconté son entrevue avec Lulah à sa façon. A la mine boudeuse de la fillette, il déduisit également que ses parents lui avaient fait la leçon.

Il dut vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître.

OO00OO

Lulah était furieuse contre elle-même. Trop tôt, elle avait dévoilé son jeu beaucoup trop tôt... elle avait sous-estimé la force de l'attachement de Fili envers les siens et surestimé son propre pouvoir de persuasion. Au cours de toutes les discussions qu'elle avait eues auparavant avec son fiancé, elle avait pensé qu'il ne serait pas difficile à manipuler. Qu'avec un peu de flatterie et un brin d'habileté, quelques sourires et autres preuves de tendresse, sans oublier de lui faire miroiter les diverses facettes du pouvoir qui serait un jour le sien, elle parviendrait à le détacher de ses proches, mieux, à instiller en lui un sentiment de supériorité vis à vis d'eux. Fili était bien trop modeste, cela, Lulah l'avait comprit tout de suite. Elle se faisait fort de remédier à cela, de le convaincre de sa propre valeur et d'instiller en lui une ambition qui leur serait profitable à tous les deux. Tout en se ménageant à elle-même une marge de manœuvre, de manière à pouvoir toujours obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voudrait. Mais elle avait été trop vite en besogne. Il aurait fallu prendre le temps de saper les sentiments de Fili sans en avoir l'air, longuement, tout en travaillant discrètement à discréditer les autres dans son esprit, en lui démontrant peu à peu, sans paraître y toucher, combien ils comptaient peu à côté de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu facile de le détacher d'eux tout de bon et de devenir la seule à avoir de l'influence sur lui. Lulah estimait que c'était là le privilège d'une épouse et que n'importe quelle femme de bon sens agissait en ce sens. Même cette elfe détestable : il n'y avait qu'à voir l'air benêt du prince cadet lorsqu'il la regardait. Oh, cette elfe ! Lulah n'aurait jamais cru que Fili prendrait ainsi sa défense. Ni Fili ni aucun autre nain, d'ailleurs, exception faite évidemment de ce simple d'esprit qui l'avait épousée... Cela ne lui était tout simplement pas venu à l'esprit, aussi avait-elle pensé qu'il n'y avait nul obstacle à redouter sur ce plan-là. Grosse erreur.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Un faux pas ne signifie pas nécessairement la défaite. Lulah avait d'autres possibilités d'agir. Puisqu'elle avait manqué son but cette fois, elle devait élaborer une autre stratégie. Isoler Fili, et isoler l'elfe et son rejeton, dont elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas supporter la présence. Jusqu'à ce que le premier soit forcé de se rapprocher d'elle, mieux encore, qu'il soit bien content de la trouver là, et que la seconde se voit forcée de vider les lieux. Bon débarras. Quant à Kili... le mieux serait qu'il décide de partir avec elle. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas tenter d'influencer son frère aîné. Resterait Dis. Lulah ne se cachait pas que la princesse serait sa plus terrible adversaire. Une mère est toujours une mère. Lulah estimait qu'il lui faudrait des années de travail patient pour être de force à affronter Dis de face. Hum... elle n'avait pas tout ce temps. Pourrait-elle s'en faire une alliée ? Trop tôt pour le dire. Elle pouvait essayer, naturellement. Comment ? Une mère est sensible à ses enfants. Lulah pouvait commencer par lui faire envisager la future grandeur de Fili, une fois qu'il serait roi. Et lui démontrer à quel point admettre une elfe comme belle-sœur lui serait préjudiciable. Ne seraient-ils pas déjà assez nombreux, argumenterait-elle, à essayer de piéger le nouveau souverain d'Erebor, à tester son pouvoir ? La présence de Tauriel ne pourrait que lui nuire. Dis devait certainement réprouver l'union de son fils cadet. Lulah pouvait travailler là-dessus aussi et lui laisser entendre que si Kili répudiait son épouse, ce ne serait pas si grave : la parole donnée à une elfe, après tout, est-ce bien important ? Et cela lui permettrait un jour de réaliser une union qui ne soit pas déshonorante. Dis ne pouvait qu'être sensible à cet espoir, non ? Hm... et l'enfant ? Fili paraissait stupidement attaché à cette erreur de la nature. Se pourrait-il que sa mère le soit aussi ? Ça, ce serait vraiment très ennuyeux. Un gros, gros, gros obstacle. Mais peut-être que le jour où Fili serait père, où Dis se verrait devenir grand-mère d'un vrai petit nain, peut-être alors la bâtarde elfique ne les intéresserait-elle plus beaucoup. Sans oublier que, Lulah ne nourrissait aucun doute à ce sujet, ses enfants seraient physiquement très avantagés : étant donnée leur parenté proche, c'était forcé. Aucun problème là-dessus de son côté et c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle ne puisse pas reprocher à sa future belle-famille. Bon, il fallait espérer par contre que question bon sens, au moins ça, ceux qu'elle mettrait au monde tiendraient d'elle. Cela étant, il existe peu de défaut qui ne peuvent être compensés, voire annihilés, par une bonne et solide éducation. Il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer le pouvoir quasi absolu qu'une mère possède sur le cerveau d'un jeune enfant. Et ce qui est acquis dans le jeune âge laisse toujours une trace. Ainsi, la différence avec la créature bâtarde que Kili avait engendrée serait alors tellement évidente que la comparaison ne pourrait qu'être en défaveur de cette abomination ambulante que la faiblesse ambiante qualifiait (pour le moment) de "princesse"... Pour Fili en tous cas, Lulah n'avait aucun doute. Celui ou celle auquel elle donnerait le jour serait pour elle une arme absolue : quel père pourrait ne pas préférer son propre enfant ? Là encore, Lulah pourrait expliquer à son mari combien la proximité de sa "cousine" serait néfaste à leur progéniture.

Et Thorin ? Oh, Thorin, ricana Lulah pour elle-même, Thorin serait son allié à son corps défendant. Il ne laisserait jamais son neveu, son héritier, trahir sa parole et ne permettrait certainement pas les complications politiques qu'une rupture de fiançailles impliquerait. Lulah décida aussitôt qu'avec le roi, elle devait la jouer fine. Elle devait paraître irréprochable à ses yeux, de manière à obtenir son appui. Dans un premier temps, elle en aurait absolument besoin. Elle était persuadée que Thorin ne tolérait l'elfe qu'à cause de la déplorable faiblesse dont il faisait preuve envers Kili. Aussi était-elle bien déterminée à lui démontrer, de toutes les manières possibles, qu'elle était un parti autrement supérieur, à tous points de vue. Cela lui serait favorable sur tous les plans : d'une part, Thorin sans doute ne pourrait que regretter, si tant est que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas, que Kili n'ait pas eu le bon sens de trouver une épouse dans son genre. La position de Tauriel en serait encore affaiblie. Par ailleurs, la haine ancestrale qui oppose les nains aux elfes n'est pas une légende. Si elle pouvait réveiller cette haine en Thorin, et même en Dis…

Et puis… si vraiment Fili commençait à envisager sérieusement de rompre ses engagements, avoir Thorin de son côté serait certainement décisif. Au pire des cas, Lulah se jugeait très capable de le convaincre de prendre son parti, en allant se jeter à ses pieds en pleurant, par exemple. En lui jurant qu'elle mourrait de chagrin si on la séparait de Fili, de honte si elle devait penser qu'elle avait démérité à ses yeux, etc. Elle était certaine de pouvoir le convaincre. Elle avait travaillé ses dons de comédienne durant des décennies. Un nain suffisamment faible pour avoir accepté de laisser Kili se mésallier ne pouvait que tomber dans le piège.

Ah et puis… oui, il allait aussi falloir se remettre dans les bonnes grâces de Fili. Ce serait sans doute le plus long et le plus délicat, aussi était-il urgent de trouver d'autres alliés en attendant. Lulah ne craignait pas les difficultés. Un jour viendrait où, à Erebor, elle serait la maîtresse absolue. Elle ferait semblant de se tenir dans l'ombre de son mari mais, en réalité, elle dirigerait tout. Voilà quel était son but et quel était son destin. Elle avait toujours été faite pour le pouvoir. Et mieux encore, elle l'avait toujours su. Alors elle n'allait pas laisser les sentiments de midinette de son fiancé se mettre en travers de son chemin !

Cette pensée raviva la fureur de Lulah qui, durant tout le temps qu'elle agitait ses pensées tumultueuses dans son esprit, avait nerveusement tourné en rond dans sa chambre. Elle était folle de rage de penser qu'elle avait commis une telle erreur. Trop sûre d'elle. Certes, elle se sentait capable de réparer les dégâts, mais en attendant son orgueil mis à mal lui brûlait l'âme.

Ce fut le moment, malencontreux, que choisit sa servante pour entrer. Elle venait pour faire la chambre et la mauvaise chance voulut que Lulah, emportée par son va et vient, se trouve juste derrière la porte, qui la heurta en s'ouvrant.

\- Aïe ! glapit-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, espèce de sotte ? apostropha-t-elle la domestique.

\- Pardonnez-moi, ma dame. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous trouviez derrière la…

Rouge de colère, Lulah frotta son bras endolori.

\- Je vais avoir un bleu ! ragea-t-elle. On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, non ?

\- Je vous croyais sortie, ma dame. Je pensais que…

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une oie, parfaitement incompétente ! Tout le monde est-il déterminé ici à me rendre la vie impossible dès le premier jour ? acheva Lulah en hurlant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta la servante, décontenancée par la fureur de la future princesse. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte une compresse pour votre bras ?

\- Ce sera inutile ! Trouvez-en une pour vous-même !

Ayant relevé sa manche, Lulah avait constaté que sa peau était rougie par le choc. Certes, en temps normal elle ne se serait pas emportée à ce point, mais sa colère, après la scène qu'elle avait eue avec Fili, avait besoin d'un exutoire. Aussi gifla-t-elle la servante à la volée, histoire de se calmer les nerfs. Le coup claqua avec force entre les murs de la chambre. La jeune naine fit un bond en arrière, la main plaquée sur sa joue brûlante. Plus que la douleur, ce fut le regard furibond et l'expression du visage de Lulah qui lui arrachèrent des larmes, qu'elle tenta aussitôt de ravaler. Trop tard, apparemment.

\- Cesse de pleurnicher, pauvre idiote ! cracha Lulah en lui administrant une seconde gifle, sur l'autre joue.

\- Ça t'apprendra ! Dorénavant, tu n'entreras plus jamais dans mes appartements sans frapper avant, c'est compris ? Et que je te t'entende plus jamais geindre, ou je te donnerai de vraies raisons de le faire ! Tu m'as entendue ?

Suffoquée, la servante réprima son envie de fuir à toutes jambes et se contenta de gémir :

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit... je ne vous ai rien fait... je me plaindrai à la princesse Dis...

Dis, en tant que sœur du roi, supervisait toute la domesticité d'Erebor. On la savait juste et compatissante et, de toute manière, jusqu'à ce jour aucun des membres de la famille royale n'avait jamais donné de raisons de se plaindre aux serviteurs de la forteresse. Fili, Kili et Tauriel, en outre, accoutumés depuis toujours à se débrouiller seuls, n'avaient que très peu recours à leurs services et toujours un mot gentil à leur encontre quand par hasard ils faisaient appel à eux. Dis et Thorin quant à eux avaient assez vite repris les habitudes de leur jeunesse. Et notamment celle, qui leur avait été inculquée très tôt, de toujours se montrer courtois et bienveillants envers ceux qui les servaient. Et qui n'étaient pas des chiens, merci pour eux. Leur mère autrefois le leur avait enseigné, leur martelant sans cesse les mêmes paroles, jusqu'à ce que le concept soit parfaitement acquis :

\- Ceux qui nous servent ont droit à tout notre respect. Profiter de sa position ou de sa force est une chose indigne et déshonorante.

L'épouse de Thrain était une grande dame, tout le monde savait cela. Lulah apparemment n'avait pas les mêmes principes. Elle se dressa de toute sa taille devant la jeune naine et plongea un regard brûlant dans le sien :

\- Ose ouvrir le bec, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix basse et froide, ose te plaindre à quiconque et je te jure que tu seras très vite jetée dehors. N'oublie pas qui je suis, pauvre sotte. D'ici quelques semaines je serai l'épouse du prince héritier. La future reine d'Erebor… alors réfléchis bien avant d'aller te plaindre !


	10. Acculé

Comme convenu, Fili retrouva Ori dans la bibliothèque en fin d'après-midi. Il comprit tout de suite, à son air soucieux, que ses recherches ne devaient pas aller dans le sens qu'il aurait souhaité.

\- Tu as trouvé ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles pour toi.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, soupira Fili. Raconte.

\- Je t'ai dit que je me souvenais d'un précédent. J'ai retrouvé cette histoire.

Ori désigna le rouleau de parchemin placé devant lui.

\- Cela remonte à près de huit cent ans en arrière, raconta-t-il. Le roi de l'époque était très malade et sentait sa fin approcher. Il exigea que son fils trouve une épouse rapidement, de façon disait-il à pouvoir partir en paix, assuré que sa lignée perdurerait.

Fili grogna ces propos lui rappelaient un peu trop nettement ceux qu'il avait lui-même entendus quelques mois plus tôt. A ceci près, loués en soient les Valars, que Thorin était en parfaite santé et avait, selon toute vraisemblance, encore des décennies devant lui.

\- Le prince obéit, poursuivit Ori, et l'on ne tarda pas à célébrer ses fiançailles.

\- Rapidement ? Les choses étaient faciles, dans ce temps-là, bougonna Fili.

Ori ne fit aucun commentaire et poursuivit son récit :

\- Mais il advint quelque chose que personne ne pouvait prévoir : à quelques semaines de la date prévue pour le mariage, le prince rencontra une autre naine et en tomba follement amoureux. Il dit par la suite qu'il avait cru aimer sa première promise, parce qu'il ignorait encore ce qu'était le véritable amour.

\- Oui, oui, et alors ? Il a voulu épouser la seconde, je suppose ?

\- Bien sûr. Seulement pour ça, il devait rompre son engagement avec la première.

\- J'avais compris. Il ne pouvait pas épouser les deux. Nous ne sommes pas des orcs pour avoir des… des harems.

(A part lui, Fili trouvait que c'était une excellente chose : étant donné les problèmes qu'il rencontrait depuis neuf mois, ceux-ci atteignant leur point culminant à présent, alors qu'il avait cru être sorti d'affaire, un harem lui semblait être une invention tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar).

\- Non, fit Ori. L'histoire dit que le roi tenta de raisonner son fils, en vain. Il rassembla le grand conseil qui, à son tour, tenta de lui faire prendre conscience de l'impossibilité où il était de renier sa parole. On lui rappela sur tous les tons qu'un roi, ou même un futur roi, ne s'appartient pas (Fili fit la grimace). Mais le prince ne voulut rien entendre.

\- Et alors ?

Ori secoua tristement la tête :

\- Le roi fut obligé de destituer son héritier de son titre et de tous ses droits et le bannit comme parjure. Après sa mort, le trône revint à ses petits cousins.

\- Ouille ! gémit Fili. Dis donc, il était un tantinet intransigeant, ce roi !

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement le scribe. On dit que cette histoire lui aurait porté un tel coup que sa santé, déjà mauvaise, se détériora encore, très vite, et qu'il mourut en quelques semaines. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est qu'il se serait peut-être montré plus indulgent s'il avait pu décider seul, mais le conseil tout entier, puis l'aristocratie de l'époque, se sont presque soulevés contre lui. En jurant que quoi qu'il arrive ils n'accepteraient jamais un parjure, un nain sans honneur, comme roi. Si bien qu'il n'a pas eu le choix.

\- Je vois.

Fili était certain que Thorin serait fou de rage lorsqu'il apprendrait sa décision de rompre ses fiançailles (si tant est qu'il puisse le faire). De là à le renier et à le jeter dehors comme un malpropre… Fili n'y croyait pas. Mais évidemment, si la politique s'en mêlait… certains à Erebor, le jeune nain ne l'ignorait pas, vivaient très mal la présence de Tauriel et son mariage avec Kili. Ils ne seraient que trop heureux de faire remarquer à Thorin que s'il avait fait preuve de plus de fermeté sept ans plus tôt, les choses n'en seraient pas là. Ils auraient beau jeu également de faire remarquer qu'après que le cadet ait été prendre femme parmi les ennemis mortels des nains, l'aîné quant à lui, non content de tourner au vent comme une girouette, paraissait incapable de tenir ses engagements. Etait-ce là, demanderait-on, les deux garçons qui avaient soi-disant été élevés pour que l'un d'eux, un jour, puisse succéder à son oncle ? Ou bien fallait-il croire (ainsi que l'avait d'ailleurs déjà affirmé Lulah) que tous deux avaient été bien trop gâtés et ne pouvaient supporter aucune contrainte ? Ajoutez à cela qu'il faudrait nécessairement dédommager le clan de Lulah, qui pouvait exiger beaucoup pour oublier l'affront … Cela pouvait aller loin. Très loin. Faire beaucoup, beaucoup de grabuge. Et placer Thorin dans une situation particulièrement pénible, voire difficile. Toute l'autorité du roi et toute la diplomatie de Balin seraient impuissantes à éviter le scandale, lequel rejaillirait sur tous, y compris sur Erebor elle-même. La position de Thorin en serait singulièrement affaiblie. Fili ne voulait pas cela. Vraiment pas. Il avait toujours été élevé dans l'idée de prendre un jour la tête de son clan et de faire passer ses intérêts propres après ceux de son peuple. On ne renie pas l'enseignement de toute une vie comme ça, dans un claquement de doigts !

Quant à une séparation à l'amiable, il n'y fallait pas songer. La réaction de Lulah lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec elle était sans équivoque. Lulah était venue pour devenir reine, elle se battrait bec et ongle pour faire valoir ses droits.

Fili se sentit très mal à l'aise. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait parler de tout cela à personne. Et si les choses allaient si loin qu'il soit forcé, lui aussi, de quitter Erebor à jamais ? Oh Mahal… dire que son oncle avait accepté le mariage de Kili précisément parce que celui-ci menaçait de s'en aller ! Sauf que si lui partait pour toujours (même si en réalité il ne VOULAIT PAS partir et quitter les siens), ou même si comme cela s'était passé dans les temps jadis il était éliminé à son tour de la succession, alors le trône n'aurait plus d'héritier.

Fili sentit la sueur lui mouiller le front. Car dans ce cas... pour utiliser une métaphore, ce serait comme retirer l'une des pierres sur lesquelles était édifié le trône, lequel du même coup deviendrait bancal. Dépourvu de descendant et d'un héritier reconnu par tous, Thorin se retrouverait isolé et terriblement fragilisé, en tant que roi, s'entend. Ce dont certains, il ne fallait pas rêver, ne manqueraient pas de profiter.

Fili secoua la tête : il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son oncle... non, il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait bien l'affronter pour défendre son point de vue, ça oui. Il était prêt à braver sa colère, mais le décevoir, pire, lui infliger une honte sans précédent devant tous… et saper son pouvoir... ce serait la pire des trahisons ! Non, Thorin ne méritait pas cela et Fili ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il en avait voulu au roi pour lui avoir imposé de se marier, certes, peut-être même lui en voulait-il encore, mais de là à lui porter un coup pareil... face à l'adversité, en l'occurrence représentée par Lulah, Fili ferait corps avec les siens, quoi qu'il doive lui en coûter.

Quant à Kili, dont il savait bien qu'il prendrait son parti quoi qu'il advienne, il avait déjà suffisamment souffert, il avait suffisamment été mis à l'écart et traité en paria pour avoir épousé une elfe. Il ne devait pas avoir à supporter en sus le déshonneur de son frère aîné.

Mais épouser Lulah malgré tout... Fili ne pouvait pas, c'était viscéral. Il ne pourrait pas partager le lit de cette femme et ne voulait à aucun prix, mais alors à aucun prix qu'elle devienne la mère de ses enfants. Et quoi faire, où aller quand il n'y a absolument aucune issue ni aucune solution ?

Le jeune nain se sentit pris au piège, exactement comme un homme qui menacé par la pointe d'une épée qui lui chatouille la gorge ne peut reculer parce qu'une lance dans son dos l'en empêche.

00OO00

Accoudé aux remparts d'Erebor, l'humeur très sombre, Fili broyait du noir en tournant et retournant sans fin les différents éléments de l'affaire dans son esprit. Que faire ? Il ne prit pas garde aux pas qui s'approchaient, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un garde effectuant sa ronde. Il fallut que Kili s'arrête près de lui pour que Fili, sans tourner la tête, reconnaisse sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et ne me dis surtout pas qu'il n'y a rien : si tu voyais la tête que tu tires depuis hier soir ! Même Kiriel a remarqué que ça n'allait pas.

Kili avait parlé sans le regarder, se contentant de s'accouder à ses côtés. Il soupira en faisant allusion à sa fille et Fili, qui n'était pas encore certain de vouloir se confier à son frère, saisit la balle au bond :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, avec Kiriel ? Tu sembles contrarié.

\- Je crois qu'elle est jalouse. Elle est impossible, depuis deux jours, et ne cesse de faire des caprices. Je…

Kili soupira à nouveau. Fili savait combien son petit frère avait du mal à faire preuve d'autorité envers sa fille.

\- Ne la gronde pas, dit-il. Il est bien naturel qu'elle soit perturbée.

\- Oh toi ! Tu la soutiens toujours.

Un silence.

\- Et si tu me disais maintenant ce qui TE contrarie ?

Fili hésita un bref instant avant de demander :

\- Tu me promets de le garder pour toi ?

\- C'est si grave que ça ? Je te le promets.

\- Tu n'en parleras même pas à Tauriel, d'accord ?

\- Parole.

\- Je… je ne veux plus épouser Lulah mais malheureusement je m'y suis engagé et je ne sais pas comment me sortir de là. Voilà.

Fili avait débité toute sa phrase d'une traite, sans respirer. Kili émit un léger sifflement, comme s'il rendait hommage à la complexité ou à la gravité de la situation, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne posa aucune question, il se borna, au bout de quelques minutes, à observer :

\- Moi je voulais me marier et tout le monde s'y est d'abord opposé. Toi c'est juste le contraire. Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, avec nous deux ?

\- Non, tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été si pressé de rentrer, si j'avais pris le temps de mieux connaître Lulah, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Cela faisait des mois que je me répétai : « la première qui pourra convenir et qui dira oui sera la bonne »…. Je me suis pris à mon propre jeu. Je n'arrive même pas à me dire que c'est Thorin qui est responsable et qu'il m'a forcé la main… Ce n'est pas lui qui a demandé la sienne à cette garce !

\- Non, ça c'est sûr.

\- Et de toute manière, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je me sens… comme un rat pris dans un piège ! Et pour tout t'avouer, je commencer à éprouver beaucoup de compassion pour les vrais rats.

Nouveau silence.

\- Fili, dit Kili, excuse-moi si je suis indiscret, mais…. tu n'aimes pas Lulah, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Et elle ? Elle t'aime ?

\- Non. Elle a été très claire là-dessus hier, quand nous nous sommes disputés.

\- C'est dommage de… se marier dans ces conditions.

Fili haussa les épaules dans un geste fataliste.

\- Je pensais que je pourrais m'en accommoder. Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans les détails, et le pourquoi et le comment, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne veux plus l'épouser. Non, ce n'est même pas ça : je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas. C'est aussi impossible que… que de respirer sous l'eau, par exemple.

\- Et ça ne la dérange pas ?

\- Elle s'en moque.

\- Eh bien… je suppose que pas plus que toi elle n'a envie d'être montrée du doigt pour être revenue sur sa parole… mais si vous pouviez vous mettre d'accord tous les deux ?

\- Aucune chance. Aucune.

Kili ne trouva rien à ajouter. La situation paraissait effectivement sans issue.

Ce fut au beau milieu de la nuit, tandis qu'il se retournait sans fin dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, que Fili trouva la solution. Une solution désespérée pour une situation qui ne l'était pas moins. Un accord amiable était impossible ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, il allait dire à Lulah la vérité : qu'il ne pouvait certes pas se déshonorer ni, surtout, déshonorer sa famille en reniant sa parole dans une affaire aussi importante qu'un mariage. Mais que, s'il était contraint de l'épouser, aucune loi ni aucune force au monde ne pouvait ni ne pourrait le forcer à partager ni sa vie, ni son lit avec elle. Il conserverait ses appartements privés et elle aussi. Au besoin il prendrait une maîtresse et ferait légitimer ses enfants si elle lui en donnait. Il donnerait ainsi une mauvaise image de lui-même ? Il manquerait tout de même à sa parole, puisqu'il lui avait promis, lors de leurs fiançailles, de lui être fidèle ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il tâcherait de se rattraper par ailleurs.

Il dirait encore à « sa fiancée » qu'il lui était totalement, mais alors totalement indifférent qu'elle lui rende la pareille en prenant des amants. Tout le monde rirait de lui ? Non, pas nécessairement, Madame. Pas s'il pouvait faire ses preuves sur d'autres plans. Il lui préciserait bien par contre que si elle donnait le jour à un enfant, il ferait venir le magicien Gandalf le Gris, qui était un vieil ami dont la respectabilité ne pouvait être mise en doute : il lui certifierait qu'il n'avait jamais touché « son épouse » et se soumettrait à tous les tests magiques nécessaires, en public s'il le fallait, pour prouver qu'il disait vrai. Ainsi, chacun saurait sans en pouvoir douter qu'il ne pouvait être le père de l'enfant de « sa femme ». Personne ne contesterait la parole d'un Magicien. Personne. Lulah ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Ainsi, les enfants qu'elle mettrait éventuellement au monde n'auraient aucune légitimité. Car enfin, le descendant de Durin c'était lui, pas elle ! En tant que son épouse, il ne pourrait certes pas l'écarter du trône, mais il pourrait en revanche attester que son mariage était blanc, ce qui, au cas où il lui arriverait malheur, la priverait de toute prétention et de tout pouvoir.

Le résultat ? Deux vies gâchées et la fin de tous leurs espoirs, à l'un comme à l'autre. Une existence entière passée à se détester et à se défier, chacun rendant les coups si possible au centuple. Etait-ce bien raisonnable ?

En contrepartie, dirait-il, si elle acceptait qu'ils se séparent d'un commun accord dès à présent, il s'engageait à lui donner tant d'or, à titre personnel, c'est-à-dire indépendamment de ce qu'Erebor devrait payer à son clan, qu'elle aurait un pouvoir bien réel entre les mains à son retour chez elle, et libre à elle d'en user à sa guise.

Oui, c'était bien beau, se disait Fili, bien beau, à ceci près que de l'or, il n'en avait pas. Ou du moins pas assez pour une telle tractation. Si Lulah acceptait, elle se montrerait gourmande, il ne l'ignorait pas. Or, si la richesse d'Erebor était immense, Fili ne pouvait pas puiser à sa guise dans le trésor de la montagne. Et il savait bien que Thorin serait tellement furieux de son revirement qu'il valait mieux ne pas songer à le lui demander. Alors ?

\- Je l'emprunterai, décida Fili. Au pire des cas, je l'emprunterai à Dain. Et si je dois passer la moitié de ma vie à le rembourser, tant pis. Tout plutôt que de vivre avec cette femme !

Le jeune nain rejeta ses couvertures d'un geste excédé. Il mourait de chaud et tout son corps était moite. Pour une solution désespérée, c'en était une ! Et si Lulah refusait ? Alors, songea Fili, qui pour le coup se sentit nauséeux, alors il lui faudrait l'épouser. Il n'aurait pas le choix. Il serait forcé de se sacrifier pour éviter que sa famille paye les conséquences de sa sottise. Il songea à sa nièce : car oui, pour elle aussi il y aurait des conséquences. Fili se souvenait du jour où elle s'était réfugiée, effondrée, dans le cabinet de travail de son grand-oncle car elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais comme les autres. C'était déjà dur à supporter, surtout pour une si petite bonne femme. Fallait-il en outre que l'on se moque d'elle parce que son oncle n'avait pas d'honneur ?

Bien sûr, s'il était contraint au mariage -par la barbe de Durin, quelle épouvantable perspective -Fili mettrait effectivement ses menaces à exécution. Certes. Car non, il ne vivrait pas maritalement avec Lulah. Jamais. Et jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait d'enfant d'elle.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre cependant, songea-t-il, le scandale serait terrible. Il serait impossible de l'éviter. Quant à la réaction de ses proches… Kili s'efforcerait de le comprendre et le soutiendrait, comme toujours, même s'il devait en souffrir par ailleurs. Dis par contre serait blessée par sa légèreté et son insouciance. Elle espérait certainement mieux de lui et décevoir, pire, peiner sa mère chagrinait Fili. Quant à Thorin, le jeune prince préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Quand il était en colère, et il le serait fatalement, son oncle pouvait se montrer vraiment très, très désagréable !

Ce n'était toutefois pas ces dernières perspectives qui tinrent Fili éveillé jusqu'à l'aube, le corps fiévreux et l'esprit agité. Oh non. Il allait jouer son va-tout et il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait la peur au ventre. Car si Lulah passait outre et refusait de s'en aller…. Alors elle ferait de leurs deux vies un interminable fiasco et un quotidien parfaitement sordide, qui durerait et durerait encore, jusqu'au terme de leur existence. Rien qu'à cette idée, Fili sentit une nausée lui monter dans la gorge tandis que la sueur jaillissait à nouveau de tous ses pores.

Jusqu'au lever du soleil, il répéta et répéta encore ce qu'il allait lui dire, travaillant les intonations, cherchant les termes les plus adéquats, réfléchissant à la manière de se montrer le plus convainquant possible. Il devait réussir. Il le fallait. Il avait eu beau passer en revue toutes les implications possibles, il ne se sentait pas capable de vivre comme ça. Il devait réussir à lui faire comprendre que tout cela ne les mènerait à rien, ni l'un ni l'autre. Il le fallait.

Fili ne put rien avaler au petit-déjeuner mais fut très prêt de vomir malgré tout, lorsque après s'être habillé il jugea que l'heure était venue d'affronter sa... "fiancée".


	11. Négociations

Debout devant la fenêtre, mains croisées derrière le dos, Fili regardait la somptueuse litière de Lulah, entourée de toute sa suite, s'éloigner d'Erebor.

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'explication glaciale qu'il avait eue avec elle la veille. A quoi bon ? Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu grand monde depuis qu'il avait quitté Kili sur les remparts, deux jours plus tôt. Et pour cause car il évitait soigneusement sa famille. Non pas qu'il éprouve une honte quelconque, non. De l'appréhension sans doute mais surtout, durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, il avait été bien trop mal à l'aise en attendant la décision de Lulah. Il en était malade. Ce n'était que tard la veille au soir, alors que le prince héritier avait perdu presque tout espoir, que Gymir s'était annoncé et lui avait appris leur départ imminent. Lulah, lui apprit-il, s'était entretenue avec Thorin et Balin durant très longtemps. Elle venait tout juste de les quitter et lui avait annoncé que le mariage était annulé et qu'ils partiraient au matin pour rentrer chez eux. Gymir ne paraissait pas en colère. Il avait tendu la main à Fili pour lui faire ses adieux et lui avait souhaité une bonne continuation. Fili, submergé par le soulagement, s'était demandé s'il était très différent de sa sœur ou seulement très diplomate. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait serré la main tendue en souhaitant un bon voyage de retour à son interlocuteur et tous ceux qui repartaient avec lui.

En revanche, Fili ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine anxiété en se demandant ce que Lulah avait bien pu raconter à son oncle et à Balin. Bien qu'il soit déjà tard, il s'attendait à chaque instant à ce que sa porte saute hors de ses gonds et à ce que Thorin vienne lui dire sa manière de penser… Rien de tel ne s'était produit cependant et le jeune prince avait soigneusement évité ses proches depuis. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à évoquer avec eux les raisons qui avaient motivé ce nouvel échec. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Même avec Kili. Surtout pas lui. Jamais il n'avouerait à son frère que c'était la haine que Lulah manifestait envers Kiriel et sa mère qui avait tout déclenché. Jamais.

Il était étonné que Gymir ne lui ait pas réclamé une somme astronomique à la demande de sa sœur. Il savait, bien sûr, que cette affaire coûterait fatalement très cher à Erebor et qu'il avait forcément fallu donner à Lulah une compensation fastueuse à titre de dédommagement et d'excuses. Fili savait aussi que cet épisode allait refroidir singulièrement les relations entre son clan et celui de celle qui avait été sa fiancée... heureusement qu'il était très éloigné, les conséquences en seraient du même coup limitées. Ori avait beau dire que quand l'honneur est en jeu la distance ne compte pas, ça devait tout de même jouer un peu. Par ailleurs, Erebor n'avait pas à proprement parler besoin du soutien ou de l'aide de ces nains. Même le commerce entre eux était inexistant. Une chance.

Non, en fait Fili se demandait ce qu'il en était de l'or qu'il avait promis de donner personnellement à Lulah. Ne pas le réclamer ne lui ressemblait guère. Ou alors, elle avait parlé de cette clause à Thorin ? Oh misère… si son oncle avait accepté d'avancer la somme, dont le montant exact n'avait même pas été évoqué entre Lulah et Fili, ce dernier préférait ne pas penser dans l'immédiat à la manière dont le Roi sous la Montagne le lui ferait payer… à tous les sens du terme !

Non sans un certain sentiment de malaise, Fili repensa à son entrevue avec Lulah la veille. Quand il lui avait mis le marché en mains. Il avait mis à profit tous les conseils de Balin et de Thorin réunis lorsqu'il s'agissait de négocier une affaire difficile. En commençant par l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée. Froide. Imperturbable. Hautaine, également. Très Prince sous la Montagne. En dépit de ses mains moites, le garçon estimait s'en être bien sorti. Il ne fallait pas que Lulah puisse penser qu'il y avait la moindre faille exploitable en lui.

\- Ne montre jamais que tu as peur. Ne montre jamais que tu tiens essentiellement à obtenir gain de cause. Tâche toujours d'impressionner ton interlocuteur. Tu dois lui laisser croire que quoi qu'il dise ou qu'il fasse, tu seras celui à qui profitera l'affaire. Ensuite et seulement ensuite, fais-lui une offre qui te convient à toi : si tu as bien joué ton rôle, il ne sera que trop heureux d'accepter, en se disant qu'il n'aura tout de même pas tout perdu.

Fili avait été préparé à ce genre de chose durant des années. Il était temps de mettre en pratique ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Lulah l'avait d'abord pris de haut. Lorsqu'il s'était annoncé, elle avait eu un sourire triomphant.

\- Eh bien, Fili, avait-elle laissé tomber, avez-vous réfléchi ? Etes-vous revenu à de meilleurs sentiments ?

Fili l'avait toisé de toute sa hauteur, avec une indifférence parfaitement étudiée.

\- Je vous saurais gré de ne pas me parler comme si j'étais un enfant, avait-il froidement répliqué. Et sachez tout de suite que je ne suis pas venu faire amende honorable.

Il avait attendu juste un instant, suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne bien le sens de ses paroles, pas assez pour la laisser renchérir.

\- Vous avez eu la bonté de me rappeler hier qu'il y avait entre nous une promesse de mariage, avait poursuivi Fili. C'est l'exacte vérité. En revanche, je ne me suis jamais engagé à ce que ce mariage soit autre chose que ce que moi je déciderais d'en faire.

Là-dessus, toujours aussi froid, il lui avait exposé dans les détails ce qu'il avait décidé, ce qu'il avait répété et répété encore une partie de la nuit pour être certain d'être convainquant le moment venu. Il ne lui avait pas fait remarquer de vive voix qu'une telle union ne lui apporterait jamais ce qu'elle en attendait. Non, ça il devait le lui laisser comprendre par elle-même. Continuer à jouer le détachement. Faire celui qui en a pris son parti et n'entend plus y revenir. Le visage de Lulah était passé par toutes sortes d'expressions, de l'incrédulité à la colère, de l'indignation au mépris. Peu à peu, un rictus s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et elle s'était composé un masque à la fois dédaigneux et sceptique. Mais Fili sentit que son assurance commençait à se fissurer.

\- Vous parlez pour ne rien dire, avait-elle finalement laissé tomber. Vous seriez totalement incapable de vivre ainsi.

\- De vivre ainsi ? Nous n'aurons à nous voir que lors des événements officiels. Me pensez-vous incapable de supporter votre présence quelques heures de temps en temps ? Tout au contraire : je n'en serais que plus heureux de reprendre le cours de ma vie de tous les jours ensuite.

\- Vous parlez comme un enfant...

\- Ma dame, nous ne serons pas le premier couple à n'avoir qu'une apparence de vie commune. Nous n'allons rien inventer, vous savez. N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler du roi Bordor, dans les Montagnes Grises ? Il a vécu il y a environ cent cinquante ans. Ce respectable nain, qui par ailleurs a fort bien su diriger son peuple, n'aimait pas les femmes, il préférait les garçons. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de se marier, à une naine, pour satisfaire aux exigences de son conseil. Oui, Bordor n'aimait pas les conflits. Quoi qu'il en soit, son épouse savait fort bien à quoi s'en tenir. Elle fut cependant une reine digne de ce nom. Et elle eut un enfant, d'un cousin de son mari qui se dévoua pour la circonstance. Cet enfant fut officiellement reconnu par le roi et c'est lui qui lui a succédé. Il sera d'ailleurs invité à notre mariage. Certes, dans le cas de Bordor, le couple s'entendait bien et la naissance de cet héritier avait été arrangée entre eux. Ce fut elle, dit-on, qui choisit parmi la proche parenté de son mari qui en serait le géniteur. Encore aujourd'hui, tout le monde ne sait pas qui fut réellement le père de son fils. Une fois ce dernier conçu, la reine fut libre de vivre sa vie, pourvu qu'elle soit discrète et que les apparences soient sauves. Dans notre cas, je vous l'accorde, il n'y aura aucune entente. Mais peu importe.

Fili avait attendu que Lulah, qui se mordait furieusement les lèvres, ait fait le tour de la question, cherchant une échappatoire, avant de lui faire sa proposition.

Continuer de feindre qu'au fond sa décision lui importait peu l'avait épuisé, moralement et nerveusement. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais rien accompli d'aussi difficile. Arrivé au bout de ce qu'il avait à dire, il avait tourné les talons en priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas que sa tunique était humide de sueur dans son dos et, d'un ton traînant, d'une indifférence étudiée, il avait conclu :

\- Vous avez tout le temps de prendre une décision, Lulah. Le mariage n'est pas pour demain. Je vous laisse.

Ensuite avait commencé l'attente. Et oh, que ç'avait été long !

Fili soupira. Il ne regrettait pas Lulah, oh non, mais indépendamment des frictions à venir avec son entourage, ses projets de mariage retombaient à zéro. Et l'année que lui avait impartie Thorin touchait à sa fin. Cela signifiait qu'il allait sans doute devoir repartir. Encore. Cette situation était infernale. Infernale. Fili avait l'impression de suivre un chemin pénible qui n'avait jamais de fin, au contraire. Il revenait sans cesse à son point de départ et se voyait donc forcé de recommencer constamment. Toujours la même montagne à gravir, le même chemin d'épines à parcourir. Epuisant. Et désespérant. Pas autant que la perspective de vivre avec Lulah, mais tout de même.

Derrière lui la porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Fili reconnut le pas de l'arrivant et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il avait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps avant l'affrontement, inévitable. Thorin vint se placer à côté de lui, jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et se borna à dire :

\- Ta belle fiancée s'en va.

\- Oui.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Vas-y, dis ce que tu as sur le cœur, soupira Fili.

\- Si c'est à moi que tu parles, j'aimerais bien que tu me regardes, observa Thorin.

A contrecœur, le jeune guerrier se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, poursuivit le roi en désignant le cortège qui s'éloignait, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais je t'avoue que... je suis assez soulagé.

Fili se demanda s'il avait bien compris et le regarda fixement, les yeux ronds.

\- Je peux te le dire, à présent, je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette naine, avoua Thorin. Je la trouvais très... froide.

\- Je n'ai aucun talent pour la chasse à l'épouse, marmonna Fili. Je regrette. Chaque fois que je pense toucher au but, je découvre une nouvelle calamité. Et cette fois, j'ai failli y laisser des plumes. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si… enfin, si elle était restée. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, je le sais, mais n'empêche.

Il soupira à nouveau :

\- Tu vas sans doute me dire que puisque je suis incapable de trouver moi-même, tu vas t'en charger. Eh bien... vas-y.

Thorin eut un léger sourire, plein d'indulgence : il se souvenait d'un Fili beaucoup plus jeune qui parfois, après avoir commis une énorme bêtise, se tenait très droit devant lui en lui disant déjà, presque sur un ton de défi : "je sais que je mérite une raclée... allez, vas-y".

\- Quelle importance, au fond, poursuivit le jeune guerrier. Je n'aimais pas Lulah mais je l'aurais épousée quand même, alors... n'importe qui fera l'affaire.

\- Non, Fili.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix très ferme.

\- Tu dois te marier, reprit Thorin, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Mais pas à n'importe qui. Le fardeau du trône est déjà bien assez pesant sans y ajouter celui d'une union mal assortie ou trop hâtivement conclue. Je n'ai jamais exigé que tu épouses la première venue.

\- Mais j'ai cherché, mon oncle. J'ai rencontré des naines de toutes sortes, j'ai vraiment cherché celle que je pourrais prendre pour femme et j'ai échoué. Aucune ne... je ne suis pas... c'est peut-être moi qui... je veux dire...

\- Tchht ! fit Thorin.

Durant un instant, les deux nains se regardèrent en silence, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Tu es encore jeune, Fili, dit le Roi sous la Montagne. Très jeune. Je suis prêt à admettre que je n'aurais pas dû t'imposer un délai aussi court. Je préfère que tu prennes ton temps et que tu réalises une union satisfaisante... pour toi. Je n'ai que deux exigences : il te faut épouser une naine et il faut que tu y penses sérieusement. Penses-tu pouvoir le faire ?

Fili soupira à nouveau :

\- Je le ferai...

\- Ne me dis pas cela sur ce ton et avec cette mine. On croirait que je viens de te condamner à mort !

Soudain, Fili se mit à rire :

\- Eh bien, si j'avais épousé Lulah... ç'aurait été pire, je crois, gloussa-t-il.

Thorin sourit à son tour :

\- A ce point ?

\- Oh, tu n'imagines pas !

\- Elle est très belle...

\- Et c'est bien tout ce qu'elle a pour elle.

Thorin se mit à rire aussi. Au bout d'un moment, Fili redevint grave et secoua légèrement la tête :

\- Je veux bien continuer à chercher, Thorin, mais laisse-moi rester un moment à Erebor. La séparation a été longue, je n'ai pas envie de repartir dès à présent.

\- Oh, Fili ! fit Thorin.

Il serra son neveu dans ses bras :

\- Tu dis cela comme si j'allais te chasser d'ici ou t'obliger à partir. Crois-moi, la séparation a été longue pour nous tous. Bien sûr que tu dois rester. Je veux seulement que tu profites de toutes les occasions qui pourront se présenter. D'accord ? J'encouragerai désormais toutes les délégations qui viennent à la montagne à amener femmes et enfants avec elles, pour commencer. Mais toi, tu devras faire un effort et aller vers eux. Et regarder autour de toi et... enfin, tu me comprends ?

Fili parut nettement plus détendu :

\- Oui... ça me va, répondit-il. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux.

\- Tu sais, indépendamment de la lignée qui doit perdurer, je suis d'accord avec ta mère : je serais ravi que tu puisses trouver une épouse que tu aimerais vraiment et qui t'aimerais en retour.

\- Eh bien... pour le moment ça semble un rêve, mais... qui sait ?

Thorin enroula son bras autour des épaules de son neveu et appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Ça viendra, Fili, assura-t-il. Tu verras, ça viendra.

\- Que les Valars t'entendent, mon oncle.

Il n'empêche, Fili avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de se lever de ses épaules et de son cœur. Il sourit, se dégagea et dit d'un ton léger :

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Je crois que je vais demander à Kili et Tauriel de venir faire un tour à cheval avec moi. Nous pourrions même emmener Kiriel.

\- Eh bien allez donc, grommela Thorin sur ce ton bourru qui lui était habituel pour masquer la tendresse qu'il éprouvait. Ça vous fera du bien, de vous retrouver. Mais n'oublie pas que demain tu dois m'accompagner jusqu'à la Forêt Noire, pour ce concile avec les elfes.

\- J'avais oublié, soupira Fili.

\- Tête de linotte, grommela Thorin.

\- Non mais oui, bien sûr, je serai prêt à l'heure. Bard et son fils nous accompagnent, non ?

\- Oui. Ça concerne aussi les hommes.

\- Très bien.

Le jeune nain se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Fili ! le rappela Thorin.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour, tu sais, avoua le roi. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

Fili sourit. Que Thorin consente à un tel aveu prouvait qu'en effet, l'absence de son neveu lui avait pesé. Enormément, sans doute.

\- Lulah, répondit Fili, et ce devait être la toute dernière fois de son existence qu'il prononçait son nom, affirme que non seulement on peut vivre sans amour mais encore que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire. Que l'amour quel qu'il soit, même l'amour fraternel, par exemple, nous prive de notre lucidité et n'est au fond qu'une inutile perte de temps. Penses-tu que ce soit vrai, mon oncle ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Thorin. Il est vrai que dans certains cas il est nécessaire de faire abstraction de tout sentiment et de toute émotion, de devenir sec comme le désert et froid comme l'hiver. Mais durant toute une vie ? J'ai tendance à penser qu'une telle vie serait bien misérable. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle mériterait d'être vécue. A quoi bon vivre si c'est pour ne jamais rien éprouver ?

Fili sourit et voulut s'éloigner. Thorin toussota et son neveu pivota à nouveau vers lui, étonné.

\- J'oubliais... Tu me dois la bagatelle de deux mille pièces d'or, fit le roi d'un ton neutre.

Fili ouvrit des yeux démesurés :

\- Deux m… pardon ?!

\- C'est ce que ta… enfin, ce que la dame que tu te proposais d'épouser a réclamé, à titre de dommages et intérêts, tant pour son clan que pour elle-même.

Une pause.

\- Elle affirme, poursuivit Thorin d'un ton neutre, que tu t'es conduit avec elle d'une manière, je cite : "inqualifiable".

\- Eh bien, dit lentement Fili, je suppose qu'elle a effectivement des raisons d'être mécontente de moi. Mais je préfèrerais ne pas entrer dans les détails.

Thorin leva la main, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant :

\- Je te l'ai dit, je préfère, moi, ne rien savoir. Elle a aussi affirmé que tu lui avais promis ce... dédommagement financier. Et là par contre, je t'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé être mis au courant avant.

\- Moi ? Je… en fait, la somme n'avait pas été franchement discutée… et jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle exigerait autant. Et encore moins que tu accepterais !

\- C'est bien pourquoi j'aurais aimé être informé avant, Fili. Il m'était un peu difficile, devant témoins, de dire que je refusais d'honorer la promesse faite par mon neveu et héritier. D'autant que je t'assure qu'elle était très convaincante, cette dame. Toujours est-il que cet or, tu vas me le rendre, mon garçon !

\- Mais… Thorin, je… comment veux-tu que... ?

\- Tu ne t'imagines pas que je vais t'en faire cadeau, tout de même ?! Si à chaque fois que tu abordes une femme cela me coûte aussi cher, tu vas nous mettre sur la paille. Où as-tu appris à négocier ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, la somme elle-même n'avait pas été précisée. Je lui ai dit… j'avoue, j'étais prêt à lui promettre n'importe quoi pour qu'elle s'en aille, mais… en fait, je pensais qu'elle m'en parlerait à moi, en premier lieu.

Le regard de Thorin se fit ironique :

\- Ah ! Et tu l'aurais pris où, l'or qu'elle t'aurait réclamé ?

\- J'avais pensé que tout cela prendrait beaucoup plus de temps et je me disais que je pourrais emprunter de l'or à… à Dain, peut-être. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Et… du temps pour trouver la somme.

\- Dain ?!

Un instant stupéfait, Thorin éclata soudain de rire. Un rire homérique qui le plia en deux.

\- Tu voulais emprunter de l'or à Dain ? O Mahal !

Le Roi sous la Montagne se tenait les côtes. Fili le regardait rire sans comprendre, presque vexé, totalement éberlué. C'était bien la dernière réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu.

\- Tu… tu n'as jamais… jamais essayé de négocier avec Dain… parvint à articuler Thorin entre deux fous rires. Et je te le déconseille... vivement. Tu t'es déjà laissé grugé par cette fille, alors ne te frotte pas à Dain !

Il riait toujours et semblait ne plus parvenir à reprendre son souffle. Un peu inquiet, Fili revint vers lui, craignant presque de le voir s'étouffer.

\- Il faut que je raconte ça à Dwalin, hoqueta Thorin. Il va adorer !

Comme Fili arrivait à sa hauteur, Thorin, qui riait toujours, le chassa d'un geste :

\- Va retrouver ton frère… nous reparlerons de cette histoire plus tard. Et surtout, n'emprunte rien à personne… on s'arrangera.

\- Puisque tu le dis, marmonna Fili, mi-soulagé, mi vexé.

Une fois hors de la pièce, il secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si tordant dans tout cela ? Deux couloirs plus loin, il se reprit à sourire. C'était rare de voir Thorin rire de bon cœur comme ça. En fait, ça faisait plutôt plaisir, même s'il lui avait donné l'impression de se moquer de lui. En attendant, c'était bien la dernière des manières dont il avait pensé que l'histoire finirait. Tout de même, deux mille pièces d'or ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que Thorin accepterait de donner une somme aussi astronomique sans lui arracher la tête en guise de compensation !

Fili souriait encore en allant frapper à la porte des appartements de son frère. Tauriel lui sourit, Kiriel lui sauta dans les bras, Kili le regarda, les yeux pétillants, sans cacher sa joie de le revoir parmi eux. Fili se sentit soudain bien plus en vie qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois et songea à un vieux poème qu'il avait lu un jour, racontant l'histoire d'un homme qui parcourt la terre entière à la recherche du bonheur, sans jamais le trouver. Il revient chez lui au soir de sa vie, exténué et désespéré de n'avoir jamais pu découvrir ce qu'il cherchait. Tout cela pour réaliser, lors de ses derniers instants, que les seuls jours de bonheur qu'il ait connu dans sa vie étaient ceux qu'il avait passé chez lui, précisément. Fili se souvenait seulement des derniers vers :

 _Ô rude voyageur_

 _Là où est ton cœur_

 _Sont ta vraie vie_

 _Et ton bonheur._

Les poètes, songea Fili, ont le don de dire les choses. Pour sa part, il l'aurait exprimé plus simplement : il était de retour chez lui, auprès des siens, et il en était singulièrement heureux.

 **000000000000000**

 **Chers lecteurs/lectrices, je dois vous avouer qu'initialement, cette fic se terminait ici. Une fin totalement ouverte, ou pas de fin du tout, comme vous préférez. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à imaginer quelle naine pourrait convenir à Fili.**

 **Toutefois, l'inspiration est venue, tardivement mais quand même. Il y a donc encore deux chapitres. Alors après, ça risque de vous paraître très atypique... je pense que là il n'y a pas de milieu, on prend ou en jette. En outre, cela m'a permis de développer l'histoire de Kiriel, histoire de raconter ce que sera sa vie. Bref.**

 **Suite semaine prochaine, comme toujours.**


	12. Percussion

**Note de l'auteur** **: Pour ceux/celles qui ont lu** _ **L'adieu au roi**_ **: je sais, j'ai repris le même nom, celui que j'avais donné à l'épouse de Fili dans cette fic. Les deux histoires n'ont absolument aucun rapport entre elles, mais j'ai eu tant de mal à le trouver, ce nom, que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'en chercher un autre. Voilà, voilà... c'est tout.**

 **0000000000000000000000**

 **Six ans plus tard**

Fili traversait à grand pas le hall d'Erebor, se hâtant vers le porche. Thorin, trop occupé, lui avait demandé de se rendre à Dale pour discuter avec Bard de divers traités de négoce. Et il était en retard ! Bard était bien gentil mais il avait autre chose à faire de ses journées qu'attendre qu'on veuille bien se souvenir de lui.

Fili franchit le vaste portail de la montagne au pas de charge, espérant trouver son cheval sellé comme convenu, quand ses chevilles butèrent soudain sur un obstacle imprévu. Emporté par son élan, le prince héritier trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Un cri féminin retentit à ses oreilles, puis quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête tandis qu'une avalanche de petits objets durs pleuvait autour de lui.

Fili mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'il en était : il était étendu sur le sol, un… panier ? sur la tête et une multitude de bijoux métalliques s'étalant autour de lui, sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux. Et naturellement, outre les gardes postés sur les remparts, il y avait du monde alentours qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle. Inutile de se leurrer, son image de marque venait d'en prendre un grand coup.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, excusez-moi !

Le panier fut retiré. Des mains maladroites s'efforcèrent de retirer de sa personne les objets épars. De fort méchante humeur, Fili repoussa celle qui s'efforçait de l'aider et se redressa, provoquant à nouveau la chute de multiples bijoux, à savoir tous ceux qui étaient retombés sur lui.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?! aboya-t-il, furieux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous avais pas… oh… prince Fili !

La naine qui se tenait devant lui venait de le reconnaître et, de confusion, elle rougit comme une pivoine. Oh, Valars ! gémit-elle intérieurement. Alors ça c'était le bouquet ! Elle avait l'habitude de provoquer des catastrophes hélas, mais jusqu'à présent sa bonne étoile l'avait préservée d'offenser un personnage important. Elle était en train de discuter avec quelqu'un quand Fili était sorti. Manque de chance, à l'instant précis où il s'apprêtait à passer derrière elle, sans d'ailleurs lui prêter attention, elle s'était elle-même détournée, trop vivement comme toujours, et lui avait très involontairement fait un croche-pied. Dans sa chute, le prince lui avait fait sauter des mains le panier dans lequel elle disposait artistiquement les bijoux qu'elle fabriquait elle-même et vendait ensuite.

Empourprée jusqu'aux oreilles, la naine courba la tête :

\- Pardonnez-moi, Votre Altesse, balbutia-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Fili lui adressa un regard noir mais il n'était pas le genre de nain à chercher querelle à une fille. Même si elle venait de le ridiculiser en public. Aussi se détourna-t-il sans répondre tout en époussetant ses vêtements, cherchant des yeux son poney. Il le repéra d'ailleurs aussitôt, tenu par un page qui ne semblait pas savoir où poser ses yeux, sur le sol ou dans les nuages, pour ne pas avoir l'air de se moquer de son prince. Grinçant des dents, Fili amorça un pas en avant mais la fille qui était responsable de l'incident n'eut pas le bon sens de le laisser partir sans en rajouter : relevant brusquement les yeux, elle demanda précipitamment :

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour réparer ?

\- Surtout pas ! lança abruptement Fili. Vous en avez fait assez.

\- Oh, fit-elle soudain, attendez, vous avez….

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Elle cherchait vraiment les ennuis, pas possible autrement !

\- Ça ira comme ça ! lança sèchement Fili. Laissez-moi ou je vais vraiment me fâcher.

Et il s'éloigna précipitamment. Un instant plus tard, il galopait vers Dale. Sans avoir remarqué la petite broche de métal qui s'était prise dans ses cheveux et pendouillait sans dessus dessous au bout d'une mèche blonde, tressautant joyeusement à chaque mouvement. Pour sûr, Bard serait un peu surpris de cette nouvelle mode chez les nains, même si ceux-ci avaient coutume de porter des bijoux dans les cheveux.

Mais ça, Fili ne s'en rendrait compte que beaucoup plus tard.

00OO00

\- … une fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, ni blonds ni roux mais les deux à la fois, et qui vend des bijoux ? Dans un panier ?

Fili avait déjà posé cette question des dizaines de fois en vain. Celle-ci devait pourtant être la bonne.

\- Ce doit être Maély, répondit le nain après une seconde de réflexion. Elle vit avec son père, qui l'a élevée seul car sa mère est morte il y a longtemps. Il lui a appris à travailler le métal et elle fabrique des bijoux pour vivre.

\- Où puis-je la trouver ?

Nanti du renseignement demandé, Fili n'eut aucun mal à trouver la modeste échoppe de Gothrom. Cela faisait deux semaines à présent qu'avait eu lieu l'incident du panier plein de bijoux. Sa colère avait eu le temps de retomber et son amour-propre de cicatriser. Retrouvant par hasard la petite broche que Kili lui avait retiré des cheveux au soir de cette fameuse journée, broche qu'il avait alors rageusement enfoncée dans sa poche en souhaitant n'avoir jamais à recroiser le chemin de « cette empotée de ce matin », il avait décidé finalement de la rendre : il avait bien pensé que la fille vendait les bijoux pour gagner sa vie. C'était d'ailleurs un beau travail, très soigneux, qui avait dû prendre des heures et des heures à l'artiste. L'énervement passé, Fili avait trop bon cœur pour vouloir prendre à quelqu'un son gagne-pain. La broche était belle, elle pouvait rapporter à celle qui l'avait forgée une somme dont elle aurait certainement besoin.

Il entra dans la modeste boutique et vit un nain aux cheveux grisonnant qui déjà se levait pour l'accueillir.

\- Bonjour, dit Fili. Je cherche…

Une porte s'ouvrit au fond de la pièce et une naine entra. Une naine qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Ah ! fit-il. C'est vous que je cherche, précisément.

Les yeux de la fille s'ouvrirent démesurément, puis elle plongea en une profonde révérence :

\- Prince Fili.

Le nain, qui devait être son père, ayant enfin réalisé qui était son visiteur, s'inclina.

\- Je suis venu vous rendre ceci, dit Fili en tendant la petite broche à la jeune naine. C'est à vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Maély leva les yeux et n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation en voyant le bijou :

\- Oui. Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

Un peu interloqué, Fili se demanda si elle le faisait exprès. A sa place, il aurait préféré ne pas évoquer l'incident de ce jour-là. D'autant que la réponse à sa question était évidente, non ?

\- A votre avis ? riposta-t-il, ironique.

La naine parut confuse.

\- Oh, Votre Altesse, fit-elle, je vous prie encore de m'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé.

\- N'en parlons plus, soupira Fili.

\- Et je voulais aussi vous remercier. C'était généreux de votre part de… de ne pas… de ne pas donner de suite à…

\- Je vous en prie, coupa le prince, qui n'avait pour sa part aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Ne revenons pas là-dessus.

La naine lui offrit un petit sourire timide :

\- Me permettrez-vous de vous offrir un verre de bière pour me faire pardonner et vous remercier tout à la fois ? bredouilla-t-elle avec maladresse.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Fili, qui commençait à trouver sa gaucherie attendrissante.

00OO00

 **Encore quatre ans plus tard**

Pâle comme une morte, une main plaquée contre sa bouche, Maély regardait Fili sans pouvoir articuler un son. A croire qu'elle venait de voir Morgoth en personne. Elle chercha à parler mais ne put articuler aucun son.

\- Par Durin, fit précipitamment le prince héritier, effrayé, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Les lèvres de la naine remuèrent mais elle ne put proférer aucun son. En revanche, ses yeux exprimèrent un tel déchirement que Fili sentit son estomac se retourner.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, jura-t-il précipitamment (bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment une demande en mariage pouvait paraître offensante, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à la violente réaction de sa compagne).

Lui qui était déjà nerveux avant de poser cette question fatale, voilà qui n'était pas pour l'aider.

\- Pourquoi te moques-tu de moi ? articula enfin Maély d'une voix blanche.

\- Mais… mais je ne me moque pas de toi ! protesta Fili, effaré. Je suis très sérieux.

\- C'est impossible. Je ne… je ne suis pas…

Maély tremblait, sa voix tremblait, elle paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Tu n'es pas quoi ? demanda Fili en prenant tendrement ses mains entre les siennes.

Elle se dégagea d'un geste saccadé.

\- Je ne suis pas une aristocrate ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? répondit le prince, interloqué et un rien agacé à présent. Crois-moi, j'en ai vu de toutes sortes, des aristocrates. De toutes sortes. Et aucune ne te valait.

\- Ta famille aurait honte de moi.

\- Sûrement pas.

Après l'atroce déchirement que lui avait causé la demande de Fili, Maély sentit la terreur l'envahir : il avait l'air vraiment sérieux…

\- Fili, dit-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher ses larmes, je suis de modeste naissance. Et toi tu… un jour tu… un jour tu seras roi.

\- Justement, répondit Fili, dont le cœur battait douloureusement. Voilà des années que mon oncle ne cesse de me répéter que je dois avoir une descendance et donc que je dois trouver une épouse. Il sera enchanté, crois-moi. Positivement enchanté.

Maély ne pouvait croire qu'un nain aussi altier que Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne, puisse être enchanté d'apprendre que son héritier voulait épouser une petite chose insignifiante comme elle. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter. L'idée même était absurde. Ce qui n'aurait pas été si grave si… _si elle n'avait pas aimé Fili passionnément._ Maély éclata en sanglots. _Si elle n'avait pas rêvé de partager sa vie avec lui_.

\- Non, ne pleure pas, supplia Fili. Je suis désolé si j'ai été maladroit, je ne voulais pas te…

Il ne put finir sa phrase : elle se leva d'un bond, le visage enfoui dans les mains, et s'enfut en courant. Sans se rendre compte que sa robe était restée coincée. Peu importait : dans son élan, le tissu se déchira. Elle trébucha, faillit tomber, se redressa presque par miracle et partit à toutes jambes. Parce qu'elle l'aimait sans rien en attendre en retour _et parce qu'elle l'aimait assez pour renoncer à lui_.

Quant à Fili, complètement désemparé, il sentit son moral amorcer une chute vertigineuse jusque dans la semelle de ses bottes. Il s'élança cependant derrière elle et parvint à la rejoindre :

\- Maély, attends ! Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.

\- Laisse-moi ! sanglota-t-elle en se dégageant avec brusquerie. Laisse-moi, ne me touche pas, laisse-moi tranquille !

Cette fois, il ne chercha ni à la retenir, ni à la rattraper. Presque aussi pâle que l'était sa compagne, il s'éloigna en chancelant comme s'il était ivre. Il avait imaginé bien des réactions à sa demande. Il s'était efforcé de se préparer à une cruelle déconvenue au cas où Maély aurait refusé. Mais là, il ne comprenait pas. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dit, tout simplement ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme s'il l'avait insultée ? Pourquoi paraissait-elle tant souffrir ? Fili sentit ses mains trembler. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il connaissait la petite fabricante de bijoux. Leur rencontre avait été étrange, on pouvait bien le dire. Mais après être allé un jour lui rendre la broche qu'elle avait perdu lors de leur premier euh… contact… ils s'étaient revus. Ils avaient sympathisé. Fili la trouvait définitivement attendrissante. Et même craquante dans sa maladresse perpétuelle. Ah ça, pour être maladroite elle l'était ! Maladroite et émotive par-dessus le marché. Mais quoi, personne n'est parfait, non ? Peu à peu, la camaraderie s'était muée en amitié, puis l'amitié en un sentiment plus fort et plus exigeant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Mais il avait longtemps, longtemps hésité à lui demander sa main, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'y encourager. Jamais elle ne lui avait dit des mots tendres. Jamais elle n'avait laissé entendre qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Et cependant, parfois elle le regardait d'une telle manière qu'il avait cru… La désillusion était cruelle. Et c'était mille fois pire de ne pas comprendre ce qui avait motivé une réaction aussi violente.

Fili traîna les pieds le long des couloirs d'Erebor et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Faute de pouvoir s'arracher de la tête ce qui venait de se passer, faute de pouvoir calmer les cris déchirants de son cœur écorché vif, il s'assit à une table, demanda de la bière et entreprit de tout oublier au fond d'un cruchon.

00OO00

Durant la quinzaine qui suivit, Fili se traîna lamentablement, pareil à une âme en peine. Il ne parlait presque pas, même à Kili qui se rongeait les sangs à son sujet. Il évitait jusqu'à Kiriel.

\- Chagrin d'amour, diagnostiqua Dis.

Mais Fili ne voulait rien dire à personne. Il disparaissait tout le jour, indifférent aux reproches de Thorin qui comptait sur lui pour régler nombre de problèmes, indifférent même aux questions dont le bombardait son frère. Ses proches commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

A plusieurs reprises, Fili tenta de retourner voir Maély pour s'expliquer avec elle et s'excuser au besoin. Elle le repoussa sans lui permettre d'articuler un mot. Refusant de l'entendre et de lui parler. En désespoir de cause, il lui écrivit. Elle ne donna aucune réponse et Fili s'enferma à clef dans ses appartements, refusant de répondre à sa famille qui se relayait à sa porte. Lorsque Thorin, excédé (et surtout terriblement inquiet) la fit défoncer, Fili se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Mais par Durin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? hurla le roi. Il s'agit vraiment d'une fille ? Qui est-ce ? Parle, à la fin ! Dis-nous au moins ce qui se passe.

Fili ne pipa mot. Qui était cette fille ? Oh, il aurait pu dire tant de choses, à son sujet ! Et pourtant, quand il cherchait ses mots, il n'en trouvait plus un seul. Comment définir une attirance, un sentiment ? Il y avait la couleur que prenaient ses yeux lorsqu'elle était au soleil. Il y avait sa manière de pencher la tête quand elle était déconcertée ou, au contraire, la façon dont elle la rejetait en arrière pour rire, le visage levé vers le ciel. Il y avait sa gaieté, sa vivacité trop souvent mal gérée, sa maladresse... sa manière de dire les choses de la pire façon possible au pire moment possible, à tel point qu'il était forcé d'en rire, presque admiratif parfois devant ce "don" qu'elle avait de faire précisément ce qu'il aurait fallu éviter... et parfois, l'entêtement bien propre au peuple des nains, se manifestant quand il s'y attendait le moins. Ses brusques éclats de rire qui alternaient avec son sérieux, lequel confinait parfois à la gravité... et puis la tendresse qui émanait d'elle... la capacité à aimer qu'il devinait en elle et qui parfois lui faisait peur, car elle était également de celles qui savent souffrir, en silence de préférence, et que cela l'effrayait. Et puis... enfin bref, il y avait là un être vivant, complexe, multiple et pourtant unique, qui faisait battre son cœur. Voilà tout. Elle avait disparu et son cœur se traînait comme un animal mourant. Lui aussi par la même occasion.

Fili ignorait que sa belle avait passé toute une soirée devant la cheminée de sa chambre, la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite froissée dans sa main. Elle voulait la détruire, elle le voulait, mais chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter le parchemin au feu, quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Finalement, elle renonça et pleura jusqu'au petit jour. Car si Fili allait mal, Maély n'allait guère mieux. Elle était d'une pâleur inquiétante, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à tout instant, pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle mangeait à peine, sanglotait la moitié de la nuit. Enfin, elle délaissait son atelier. Elle possédait encore un stock de bijoux à vendre mais n'en fabriquait plus. Elle n'avait plus de goût pour rien.

Au bout de deux semaines, son père décida, direct comme le sont les nains, de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Ma chérie, il faut que nous parlions, dit-il en jour en la retenant par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à Dale pour vendre ses bijoux. Je ne veux pas me mêler de tes affaires, tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu as à faire, mais là, je vois bien que tu vas mal.

\- Je vais très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Inutile de prétendre le contraire. Je ne veux pas être indiscret mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que le prince Fili est pour quelque chose dans tout ça.

Un peu de couleur revint sur le visage pâle de la jeune naine :

\- Il n'y est pour rien, protesta-t-elle vivement. Il ne voulait pas… il ne s'est pas rendu compte.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Donc il s'agit bien de lui.

\- Non, Père, murmura Maély en essayant de se dégager. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

\- Comment donc ? tonna le nain, qui commençait à s'énerver. Est-ce que tu t'es regardée ? Tu n'es plus qu'une ombre. Tu ne manges pas, tu pleures toute la nuit –oui, je t'entends, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?- tu sembles vidée de toute substance et tout cela depuis que tu es rentrée l'autre jour, après avoir eu rendez-vous avec lui. Ta santé est en jeu et je veux savoir ! Prince ou non, il n'a pas le droit d'agir comme bon lui semble. S'il s'est mal comporté avec toi, j'irai voir le roi, je te le jure, et j'obtiendrai réparation !

\- Non, non ! s'affola Maély, qui savait que son père s'emportait facilement et qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler dans le vide. Je t'assure que Fili n'a rien à se reprocher. Il m'a seulement demandé si... si… si je voulais...

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put aller plus loin et fondit en larmes. Gothrom, lui, sentit ses cheveux et sa barbe se hérisser comme des épées :

\- Il t'a demandé _quoi_ ? demanda-t-il dans un grondement de mauvais aloi. Pas ce que j'imagine, j'espère ?

Regardant son père, Maély comprit à quoi il pensait et elle éclata d'un rire nerveux. Sans cesser de pleurer.

\- Non, rassure-toi. Il … m'a demandé ma main, finit-elle par hoqueter entre rire et larmes.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Gothrom se gratta lentement la tête :

\- Ah, dit-il enfin. Et euh… et c'est pour ça que tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? Tu as refusé et il t'a menacée, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas refusé. Je n'ai pas répondu. Et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Enfin si, mais je ne lui ai pas parlé et je... je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il devait... me laisser tranquille.

\- Mais euh… ma chérie, tu sais que je suis de ton côté mais tout de même, ce n'est pas le genre de question qu'on laisse sans réponse. Ce n'est pas très correct. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas répondu ?

Les sanglots de Maély redoublèrent à tel point qu'elle manqua s'étouffer. Gothrom la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, la laissant pleurer, attendant qu'elle se calme.

\- Allons, allons, murmurait-il sans fin. Allons, ma toute belle, ma petite fille. Allons. Raconte-moi. Raconte-moi ce qui te rend si malheureuse.

\- Je l'aime, Père, hoqueta la naine. Je l'aime mais je ne peux pas le lui dire. Et encore moins l'épouser. Je sais que j'ai eu tort. Que j'aurais dû refuser sa demande. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je n'ai pas pu. Au fond de moi j'en ai tellement rêvé... alors dire non...

\- Oh Mahal, ce que les femmes peuvent être compliquées ! gémit le nain. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Mais alors rien ! Tu l'aimes, soit. Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi mais je dirais, comme ça, que tu aurais pu choisir plus mal. Il veut t'épouser, bien. Ce qui, me semble-t-il, signifie que tu ne lui es pas indifférente non plus. Mais toi tu ne veux plus lui parler et tu te rends malade ? Que ma barbe se dessèche si je comprends un traître mot à tout cela !

\- Il est prince, sanglota la jeune fille. Et pas n'importe lequel : l'héritier du trône d'Erebor. Il succèdera à notre roi.

\- Ah oui, fit Gothrom d'un ton presque admiratif. En effet. Je dois dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, mon enfant. Mais dans tout cela, je ne vois toujours pas…

\- Enfin, Père ! Tu ne m'imagines pas devenir reine, tout de même, non ? Moi ! Tu ne me vois pas entrer dans la famille royale ?

Maély pleurait à présent si fort qu'elle manquait d'air et que son père la fit asseoir de peur qu'elle ne se trouve mal.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'y avais jamais pensé jusqu'à maintenant, fit-il. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi sérieux, entre Fili et toi. Tu n'en as jamais parlé, ajouta t-il avec une petite nuance de reproche dans la voix. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- Moi, la petite fabricante de bijoux ? Moi qui ne peux pas faire deux pas sans trébucher ?

Gothrom se gratta à nouveau la tête. Au bout d'un moment, serrant toujours sa fille contre lui, il dit doucement :

\- Te souviens-tu de cette histoire que ta mère te racontait quand tu étais enfant ? Celle des deux étoiles qui se cherchent pendant si longtemps pour finalement briller ensemble au firmament ?

\- Oh Père, je t'en prie ! sanglota Maély. Tu ne vois pas que je suis au désespoir ? Nous sommes dans le monde réel, pas dans un conte pour enfants.

\- Mais ma belle, même si les contes sont enjolivés –par exemple en parlant d'étoiles plutôt que de nains- ils reposent toujours sur une certaine réalité.

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis Gothrom commença doucement :

\- Il était une fois une étoile solitaire qui cherchait une âme sœur. Elle explora tout le ciel en vain. Un jour, alors que désespérée elle avait renoncé, elle vit briller quelque chose sur Arda. C'était une toute petite étoile, trop petite et trop faible pour se maintenir parmi les autres…

Maély l'interrompit en rompant brutalement l'étreinte et en partant en courant. Aveuglée par les larmes, elle se cogna durement dans le chambranle de la porte mais parvint à l'ouvrir et à s'élancer à l'extérieur. Trois pas plus loin elle se tordit le pied et trébucha. Gothrom la rattrapa et la serra à nouveau contre lui.

\- Chut, fit-il. Allons. Tu ne vas rien régler en courant comme ça dans tous les sens.

Il croisa le regard curieux d'un nain qui passait et ramena sa fille à l'intérieur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- Maintenant ma chérie, tu vas m'écouter, dit-il fermement après l'avoir fait à nouveau asseoir. Puisque tu veux que je te parle réalité, je vais le faire. Sèche un peu tes larmes. Et oublie que tu connais bien le prince Fili. Imagine que tu arrives à Erebor et qu'il soit pour toi un inconnu. Ne te demanderais-tu pas, comme tout le monde le fait depuis déjà quelques années, pourquoi un nain qui à priori a tout pour lui est toujours célibataire ?

Maély comprit tout de suite où son père voulait en venir. Elle choisit donc de détourner la conversation.

\- Beaucoup disent que c'est à cause de l'elfe, répondit-elle en reniflant.

\- Ah oui. L'elfe. Evidemment. Tu sais qu'au début je me suis demandé, comme nombre d'entre nous, comment le roi avait pu autoriser pareille aberration. Je suis fidèle au Roi sous la Montagne, tu le sais, Mahal m'en est témoin, mais tout de même... ce mariage... quoi qu'il en soit, la vérité est que depuis tout ce temps, on ne peut rien reprocher à cette femme. Sinon d'être une elfe, sans doute. Sans compter que grâce à la magie de son peuple, elle a sauvé plusieurs des nôtres dont l'état était désespéré. Jamais elle n'a refusé son aide, il faut lui laisser cela. Et toi, elle te gêne tant que ça ?

\- Fili m'en a toujours parlé en bien, admit Maély. Je crois qu'il l'apprécie. Et il adore sa nièce. Mais Père…

\- Tu as aussi entendu dire, comme tout le monde, que depuis déjà quelques années, à la demande du roi, toutes les délégations naines qui viennent à Erebor amènent leurs femmes et leurs grands enfants, ce qui n'était pas la coutume autrefois. A ton avis, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la naine en regardant le sol avec irritation.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Nous le savons tous. Thorin espère que son héritier finira par trouver une épouse pour perpétuer la lignée. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être dans le secret des Valars pour comprendre ça.

\- Les délégataires ne sont pas d'obscurs fabricants de bijou sans le sou, murmura Maély, obstinée.

\- Hum, fit Gothrom. Si ce que l'on dit du trésor d'Erebor est seulement à moitié vrai, je ne crois pas que la richesse ou la non richesse soit un critère. Supposons que tu épouses Fili... je pense que vous aurez de quoi manger à votre faim et nourrir vos enfants, ma chérie. Sérieusement, je doute que vous soyez réduits à la mendicité.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Ceux qui viennent à Erebor sont des seigneurs nains, des gens de haut lignage.

Gothrom haussa les épaules.

\- La belle affaire. Tu me sembles oublier un point primordial, mon enfant. Oui, primordial.

Il se tut et attendit que Maély lève les yeux vers lui :

\- Tu es une femme. Qui plus est, une femme jeune et célibataire. Autrement dit, un trésor pour notre peuple. Tu le sais très bien. Nos femmes sont trop peu nombreuses pour que leur naissance compte pour quelque chose.

Il y eut un petit silence. Gothrom voyait que sa fille cherchait de nouvelles objections et, lorsqu'elle parut sur le point de parler, il précisa, l'air de rien :

\- J'ajoute que parmi toutes ces étoiles dont tu parles, ton Fili n'a toujours pas trouvé celle qui pourrait briller de concert avec lui. Sauf, apparemment, lorsqu'il a tourné ses yeux vers une obscure petite fabricante de bijoux sans le sou.

Il y eut un long et profond silence.

\- Que diraient sa mère, son frère ? murmura Maély sans lever les yeux. Et… et le roi ?

\- Eh bien quoi ? Quoi, la mère, le frère, le roi ? Tu n'es pas un troll, que je sache ? Tu ne fais pas peur, tu n'es pas hideuse ou répugnante ? Non ?

\- Mais Père, je suis si empotée ! Tu le sais bien, je ne peux rien toucher sans le faire tomber, ni faire dix pas sans trébucher, ni…

\- Tu exagères de beaucoup, fillette. Tu es très adroite lorsque tu fabriques tes bijoux. Et de toute manière, si ton prince charmant t'aime comme tu es, qui cela regarde-t-il ? Par ailleurs... dis-moi si je me trompe, tu parles bien de ceux qui ont accepté une elfe parmi eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait, objecta encore la jeune naine, déterminée à se battre jusqu'au bout.

\- Quel rustre. Tu as raison ma petite, cherche ailleurs. Il ne te mérite pas.

Maély releva brutalement la tête, effarée, et comprit qu'elle était tombée dans un piège : son père souriait largement, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, sotte que tu es, la gronda-t-il gentiment.

\- Comment puis-je lui demander ça ?

\- Mahal, c'est pourtant vrai que tu es empotée. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander pourquoi il veut t'épouser, tiens. Ce n'est pas plus bête que ça.

Mais Maély secoua la tête :

\- J'aime fabriquer des bijoux, dit-elle, comme un argument décisif. C'est la seule chose que je sache faire correctement et j'y tiens. C'est ma... c'est mon talent, ma passion. Je ne veux pas y renoncer.

\- Raison de plus. Si tu épousais un prince d'Erebor, tu aurais sans doute l'occasion de travailler des matériaux bien plus nobles que ceux auxquels tu as eu accès jusqu'à présent. L'occasion pour toi de déployer enfin ton vrai talent, puisque tu en parles. De donner toute ta mesure. Avoue que c'est une idée assez exaltante ?

Exaspérée, la jeune naine tapa du pied :

\- Une princesse qui fabriquerait des bijoux ? Tout le monde se moquerait de moi et...

Elle eut une expression douloureuse tandis que sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

\- ... et de lui, ajouta-t-elle à voix très basse.

\- Alors ça, c'est un argument qui ne tient vraiment pas debout, lui rétorqua son père. A dire vrai, ce n'est pas un argument du tout. Si ce que l'on m'a dit est vrai, l'épouse du roi Thror a enluminé de ses mains la quasi totalité de la bibliothèque d'Erebor. Elle vouait un culte au parchemin et elle prenait autant de plaisir à l'enluminure que toi à la fabrication de tes bijoux. Et sa mère, dit-on, n'aimait rien tant que coiffer un casque de mineur et aller taper du marteau dans les profondeurs. Il parait même que c'est à elle que l'on doit la découverte de quelques-uns de nos plus riches filons. Elle avait, parait-il, une affinité mystérieuse avec la pierre. Et là je te parle de naines, qui toutes furent reines. Je ne fais même pas allusion à une "princesse" qui fait trois têtes de plus que tout le monde, arbore des oreilles pointues et fréquente les terrains d'entraînement. Sur lesquels, je dis cela comme ça, tu t'en doutes, il paraît que le roi lui-même la rencontre fréquemment...

Maély demeura songeuse un moment puis un petit sourire commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Et toi, Père, tu en penses quoi, de tout ça ?

\- Moi, grogna Gothrom en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air grincheux, ce que démentait le rire de ses yeux, je pense que si celui que tu choisiras te rend heureuse, qu'il soit prince ou marchand de rats, je serais en bons termes avec mon gendre. Mais s'il te fait souffrir, si peu que ce soit, je lui arracherai les yeux et le cœur. Futur roi ou pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ça te convient ?

\- C'est surtout à lui qu'il faudrait le demander, gloussa Maély.


	13. Conclusion

Maély se regarda avec appréhension dans le miroir et poussa un gémissement étouffé. Elle était verdâtre. Non, non, pas la peine de chercher à le nier, elle était carrément verdâtre ! Rien d'étonnant à cela si l'on considérait que ses entrailles se tordaient dans tous les sens comme des serpents. Elle allait vomir, pour sûr. On frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Fili.

\- Je ne suis pas prête du tout, gémit-elle, je suis morte de peur. Ou malade de frousse, comme tu préfères.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison, fit-il gentiment en venant lui prendre la main.

Pour la rassurer, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et serra ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Je suis obligée d'y aller ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Fili étouffa un rire.

\- Eh bien, comme c'est ta présentation officielle à la cour, sans toi ce serait gênant, avoue-le.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire à la cour, puissant Mahal !

Fili se pencha à son oreille, ce qui la fit rire car sa moustache lui chatouilla la peau :

\- Tu vas devenir officiellement ma fiancée... murmura-t-il. Ce que tu es déjà officieusement.

Ces mots parurent la ragaillardir un peu et elle eut un sourire, un peu vacillant mais sincère.

\- Ne te laisse pas envahir par la panique, conseilla Fili. Ce n'est qu'une formalité.

\- On ne peut pas annuler ?

\- Maintenant ? Tu plaisantes. Tout le monde est en place, on n'attend plus que nous.

\- Oh là là !

\- Tu es parfaite, lui assura Fili. Tout se passera très bien, tu verras.

\- Je crois que je vais me trouver mal.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas. A aucun moment. Et puis je vais te donner un truc : quand nous entrerons dans la salle du trône…

\- Miséricorde !

\- … ne regarde pas les gens alentours.

\- Tu en as de bonnes, toi ! Je dois regarder où ? Au plafond ?

\- Non, répondit Fili en riant. Ça aurait l'air un peu bizarre, tu ne crois pas ? Regarde droit devant toi. Ne tourne pas la tête, ni les yeux, regarde toujours droit devant toi. Fais comme s'il n'y avait personne de part et d'autre. Comme si la salle était vide.

\- Mais… droit devant moi il… il y aura le trône et… et ton oncle et… et toute ta famille !

\- Mais eux, tu les connais déjà. Et ils te connaissent.

Maély médita cette réponse. Il était vrai qu'elle connaissait déjà les membres de la famille royale. La présentation privée avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se souvenait que ce jour-là déjà, elle était horriblement anxieuse. Il y avait de quoi, non ? Fili avait pourtant usé des litres de salive à la rassurer. Il lui avait dit en riant qu'aucun des membres de sa famille n'était cannibale et qu'elle n'avait rien à redouter. En revanche, avait-il assuré, tous étaient très heureux pour lui, pour eux. Par ailleurs, le fait qu'elle soit une artiste travaillant le métal pour fabriquer des bijoux leur avait tout de suite plu : les nains ont la plus haute estime pour le travail bien fait et les artisans capables.

\- Cela vaut toutes les noblesses, avait ajouté Fili, tout près de l'oreille de Maély, en glissant une main caressante dans son dos.

Oui, quand Fili disait les choses, tout paraissait facile, tout semblait être à portée de main, elle-même y croyait alors volontiers. Mais en présence des événements, tout changeait soudain... ainsi, la fameuse présentation privée... Son père l'avait accompagnée, ce jour-là. Il avait beau se tenir droit et impassible en apparence, elle savait qu'il était impressionné, lui aussi. Mais il s'en était tout de même mieux sorti qu'elle, estimait Maély. Enfin presque. Au moins, lui il n'avait pas bafouillé de manière inintelligible. Ni d'ailleurs oublié de saluer qui que ce soit. Tandis qu'elle… Alors que son père s'inclinait devant Dis, elle était demeurée paralysée. Tout simplement paralysée. Corps et langue. Heureusement que la princesse ne s'en était pas formalisée. Elle lui avait gentiment souri et lui avait assuré qu'elle était enchantée de faire enfin sa connaissance. Kili, lui, l'avait mise à l'aise tout de suite. Il riait, il était chaleureux et décontracté, avec lui elle ne se sentait ni empruntée ni figée de peur.

\- Je n'aurais qu'à regarder le prince Kili... Kili, pensa-t-elle pour se donner du courage, pendant que Fili et elle se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône.

C'était lui qui lui avait dit, à leur seconde rencontre, de manière très naturelle, de l'appeler simplement par son prénom.

\- Je vais bientôt être ton beau-frère, Maély, avait-il dit. Pas de manière entre nous. Je t'appelle Maély, tu m'appelles Kili. D'accord ?

On ne pouvait pas résister au sourire de Kili, ni à sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

\- D'accord, avait-elle répondu, presque détendue.

\- A la bonne heure. Fili devrait prendre exemple sur toi. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'a encore jamais réussi à tutoyer Tauriel. Jamais vu un nain aussi coincé, avait ajouté le cadet des princes en lançant un regard volontairement insultant à son frère aîné.

\- Ça, avait menacé ce dernier, faussement sérieux, ça se payera, crois-moi !

Kili n'avait fait que ricaner.

Tauriel, elle aussi, s'était montrée cordiale quand elle avait fait la connaissance de sa future belle-sœur. Maély qui jamais de sa vie n'avait vu un elfe (ni une d'ailleurs) d'aussi près avait dû faire un effort pour ne pas la dévisager sans arrêt. Cette fois-là, elle avait aussi rencontré la princesse Kiriel, une adolescente de seize ans qui, après l'avoir saluée, n'avait plus prononcé un mot. Mais ses yeux vifs ne l'avaient pas quittée un seul instant, au point que Maély se sentait disséquée vivante.

Quant à Thorin... il était terriblement impressionnant ! Et les choses avaient failli mal tourner. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas sa faute à elle. Craignant peut-être que sa fille demeure figée devant Thorin comme elle l'était restée devant Dis, Gothrom lui avait discrètement pincé le bras, avant de s'incliner profondément devant son roi. Rien de bien terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Honnêtement, il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mal. Mais Maély était tellement tendue qu'elle avait sauté sur place en criant : "Aïe !" de manière fort peu discrète.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, ma chérie, s'était hâté de dire Gothrom. Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté, je lui ai marché sur le pied... ne m'en veuillez pas.

\- C'est surtout à elle qu'il faut dire ça, je crois, avait fait remarquer Thorin.

Cela avait détendu l'atmosphère bien que, plus tard, Gothrom ait fait des reproches à sa fille :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de crier comme ça ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, tout de même.

\- Non, mais je ne m'y attendais pas.

En dépit de cet incident, honnêtement ils s'étaient tous montrés très gentils avec elle ce jour-là. Ils semblaient tous contents... cela paraissait incroyable, mais malgré sa nervosité, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait eue.

Enfin bref, depuis, Maély avait rencontré plusieurs fois Kili et Dis et elle se sentait un peu plus à l'aise. Sa future belle-mère lui avait même confié, en aparté, combien elle était heureuse que son fils aîné ait finalement pu trouver une naine "aussi charmante et à laquelle il est si manifestement attaché. Je craignais qu'il n'ait jamais cette chance". Maély en avait été très touchée.

N'empêche que lorsque les grandes portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent devant eux, Maély eut bonne envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Cramponnée au bras de Fili comme après une planche de salut, elle s'efforça de suivre ses conseils :

\- Regarde devant, seulement devant, pensa-t-elle. La salle est vide. Il n'y a personne. Ne regarde que devant toi. Tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'une formalité.

Mais elle eut beau s'encourager, la distance à parcourir lui parut alors tout simplement immense et elle se sentit chanceler sur ses jambes tremblantes.

OO00OO

Maély enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je suis tellement godiche ! gémit-elle. Je le savais... je savais que ça se passerait mal.

Fili lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

\- Allons, ne te mets pas dans un tel état. Et ne t'accuse pas de tous les maux. C'était de ma faute, je t'ai trop dit de regarder droit devant toi.

Maély gémit de plus belle.

\- Chut, dit Fili. Il n'y a pas de quoi se rendre malade. C'était un peu gênant, certes, mais ce n'est pas grave. Faire un faux pas, cela arrive à tout le monde.

\- Mais se casser la figure devant toute la cour et la famille royale au grand complet, un jour de présentation officielle, ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi !

\- Je t'aime comme tu es, Maély. Que tu aies trébuché tout à l'heure n'y changera rien.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis la risée d'Erebor et à cause de moi, tout le monde va se moquer de toi aussi.

\- Je ne permettrai à personne de se moquer de nous. Avant de rire de toi, que les gens soient bien certains de n'avoir jamais prêté à sourire, eux non plus. Ou je me ferai un plaisir de le leur rappeler.

\- Fili...

La naine s'accrocha aux épaules de son compagnon :

\- Fili, je l'ai dit depuis le début, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas une femme pour toi.

\- Nous en avons parlé des centaines de fois, je ne veux plus revenir là-dessus.

\- Mais tu as bien vu...

\- Ne dramatise pas. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

\- Ton oncle doit me détester !

\- C'est absurde. Tu ne lui as rien fait, que je sache. Faire un faux pas n'est pas un crime contre l'Etat. Et puis tu sais... Thorin en a vu d'autres et de plus rudes.

\- Et que va dire ta mère ? Que tu as choisis une guenon quand tu aurais pu avoir un cygne !

\- Ça suffit, Maély. Je t'interdis de te dévaloriser comme ça. Tu accordes trop d'importance à la position des gens, qui au fond sont tous pareils, et à un incident que tout le monde aura oublié demain et qui n'a aucune...

Pour toute réponse, la naine éclata en sanglots, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et s'enfuit en courant. Fili la regarda partir, navré, puis esquissa un geste d'impuissance.

OO0OO

Recroquevillée au pied d'un arbre, Maély pleurait si fort qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas, certes légers, qui approchaient. Elle aimait sincèrement Fili. Mais plus le temps passait plus leurs différences lui sautaient aux yeux et lui martelaient le cœur. Jamais, jamais elle n'aurait dû céder et accepter qu'il la présente à sa famille. Qu'elle se soit totalement ridiculisée devant toute la cour, au fond elle l'avait bien mérité. Mais lui ? La perspective de ce que les gens devaient chuchoter à présent dans son dos lui perçait le cœur.

\- Si tu continues à pleurer comme ça, tu vas finir par inonder la montagne, lança une voix moqueuse.

Maély sursauta, s'essuya vivement les yeux et promena autour d'elle un regard égaré. Elle ne vit rien.

\- Lève la tête, Maély Pied-de-Plomb.

La naine leva les yeux et sursauta : un visage étrange, et surtout à l'envers, pendait à quelques pouces au-dessus d'elle. De longues tresses acajou se balançaient et l'apparition la regardait en ricanant.

\- Princesse Kiriel.

La jeune semi elfe faisait le cochon pendu après la branche qui surplombait la naine et lui souriait d'une manière horripilante.

\- Vous allez vous rompre le cou, s'affola Maély. Et on va encore dire que c'est ma faute !

Elle ne vit pas très bien ce qui se passait, elle eut l'impression que la jeune fille effectuait un soleil autour de sa branche avant de retomber, en souplesse, sur ses pieds, juste près d'elle. Elle était vêtue comme sa mère l'avait été des années auparavant, de hautes bottes, d'un pantalon de cuir, d'une longue tunique fendue. Un couteau de chasse pendait à sa ceinture. D'ordinaire elle portait aussi un arc et un carquois mais, ce jour-là, elle semblait s'en être passée.

\- Alors Tantine, fit familièrement la princesse en se laissant tomber assise sur l'herbe. Tu as décidé de nous noyer dans nos galeries, à pleurer comme ça ?

\- Tant... ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

\- C'est pas par plaisir, hein, assura Kiriel en lui tendant un mouchoir. Si tu te voyais. Oh, au fait, ça ne t'ennuie pas que je te dise "tu", hein ?

\- Je... je...

\- Parce que tu bégaies en plus ? Tu ne tiens pas debout, tu pleures, et en plus tu parles pas ? Mais il te trouve quoi, mon oncle ?

\- Taisez-vous... je vais partir loin d'Erebor, ne m'accablez pas.

\- Si tu dois partir, il faut que j'en profite maintenant. Non, sérieusement, tu veux vraiment t'en aller ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. J'ai une cousine dans les Monts de fer qui m'accueillera... mais en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre pour me faire rire comme toi.

Maély baissa la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot face à cette adolescente trop gâtée à la langue acérée comme une épée. D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à échanger des propos venimeux avec cette gamine. Peut-être que si elle gardait le silence, Kiriel se lasserait et cesserait de la tourmenter.

\- Eh ! fit Kiriel.

Maély ne leva pas les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi, au moins, quand je te parle.

Aucune réaction. Maély espérait que cette jeune fille cruelle et sans gêne allait s'en aller. Son cœur eut un soubresaut quand elle vit une main passer devant ses yeux, puis qu'elle sentit la paume chaude, rendue rêche par la pratique du tir à l'arc et les jeux de plein air, se poser sur sa mâchoire, juste le temps de l'effleurer.

\- Regarde-moi, tu veux ?

La voix cette fois était douce et affable. Maély s'y laissa prendre et croisa les yeux bleus de la jeune princesse.

\- Tu sais, Tantine, je dis toujours les choses comme je les pense. Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais je crois que tu as besoin qu'on te secoue un peu. Mon oncle est trop doux, il n'ose pas te dire tes quatre vérités, alors il faut bien que je le fasse.

\- C'est lui qui vous envoie ? chuchota Maély, qui avait peine à croire que Fili ait pu la livrer à cette peste en un tel moment.

\- Non, il ne sait pas où tu es. Moi je t'ai vu partir. Fili te cherche de son côté mais il n'est pas près de nous trouver. Inutile de compter sur lui, le temps qu'il arrive ici, j'en aurais largement fini avec toi.

\- Vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas ? fit Maély.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de la princesse.

\- Dis-moi "tu", toi aussi. Je ne suis pas la reine d'Erebor, hein. Et non, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne t'aime pas non plus, note bien... enfin, pas encore. Mais mon oncle est malheureux sans toi, alors...

Maély secoua la tête sans répondre.

\- Eh ! reprit Kiriel. Franchement, qui je suis ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Parce que t'es sourde, en plus ? J'ai dit : "qui je suis" ?

\- La fille du prince Kili, la petite-nièce du Roi sous la Montagne.

\- Et la fille de Tauriel, la traîtresse bannie par le roi Thranduil. Autant dire que ça me rend très populaire auprès des elfes. J'en ai croisés, tu sais. Parfois. A Erebor, des diplomates. Je n'étais pas supposée les approcher mais je me suis arrangée pour les croiser. Et j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils me voient bien. Si tu avais vu l'a manière dégoûtée dont ils m'ont toujours regardée... Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je ne suis pas une elfe et je ne suis pas une naine. Si bien que des deux côtés, il y aura toujours des gens pour me voir comme une sorte de monstre. Tu crois qu'on ne me le jette pas régulièrement à la figure ?

Maély demeura sans voix.

\- Tu as avalé ta langue ?

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

Kiriel se releva d'un bond, épousseta ses vêtements d'une chiquenaude, puis soudain fit le grand poirier, debout sur les mains, ses pieds appuyés contre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- Parce que si je pouvais choisir, je préfèrerais être tout à fait une naine. Même si je devais me prendre les pieds dans ma robe et m'étaler comme une flaque à chaque pas. Ou à la limite, tout à fait une elfe, comme ma mère. Quitte à ce qu'on m'appelle "l'étrangère", comme elle.

\- On... qui peut bien donner ce nom à votre mère ?

\- Oh, plus de gens que tu crois. Certains ne l'acceptent toujours pas et moi non plus.

\- Vous êtes la petite-nièce du roi ! Et votre mère vit à Erebor depuis plus de quinze ans.

\- A peine un battement de cœur dans la vie d'un nain. Et pour un elfe immortel, je te laisse imaginer.

\- Mais... votre famille laisse dire de telles choses ?

Kiriel se laissa retomber sur ses pieds et haussa les épaules :

\- Ma famille, elle doit faire quoi ? Couper la tête de tous ceux qui ont cet avis ? Avoir une opinion et l'exprimer, ce n'est pas un crime.

\- Tout de même, je ne peux pas croire que devant eux, on puisse...

\- Oh non, pas devant eux, et encore. Il parait que parfois, au conseil, ça ne vole pas haut. Mais...

L'adolescente soupira :

\- Il faut que je te dise, j'ai le pas bien plus léger que n'importe quel nain. Et l'ouïe beaucoup plus fine, même si elle n'égale pas celle de ma mère. J'ai très souvent entendu raconter des choses qui ne m'étaient pas destinées, bien qu'il soit question de moi ou de mes parents. Mon père n'est pas épargné non plus, tu sais. Certains, s'ils le pouvaient, nous chasseraient tous les trois d'Erebor à coups de pierres. La plupart des gens ne mâchent pas leurs mots quand ils parlent de nous.

L'adolescente fit une pause et ajouta :

\- Ça m'a toujours fait très mal.

L'espace d'un instant, une expression de souffrance envahit son visage mais elle la chassa aussitôt pour reprendre son air effronté.

\- En fait, reprit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, je voulais te demander quelque chose, Tantine.

\- A moi ?

\- J'ai l'air de parler à qui ?

Kiriel baissa le ton, se pencha vers la naine et acheva dans un chuchotement :

\- Est-ce que tu veux d'une demi elfe aussi impossible et impolie que moi pour nièce ?

Saisie, Maély la regarda fixement puis ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se mit à rire.

\- Ah, il y a du mieux. Mais ta réponse ? Non, parce que si tu ne me supportes pas, forcément, on ne va pas pouvoir y arriver. Et tu sais, je ne vais pas te promettre d'être gentille et aimable avec toi. Ce n'est pas la peine : je n'y arriverai pas.

Maély sentit son sourire s'accentuer :

\- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? Avec tout le monde ?

\- Nan. Pas toujours mais presque. Et pas avec tout le monde, pas vraiment. Mais je suis très forte pour embêter les gens, quand je veux.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire, un sourire pas très rassurant et ajouta :

\- Et puis il faut que je profite, pour te parler comme ça. Le jour où tu seras la reine d'Erebor, je ne pourrais plus. Il ne faut pas croire, mes parents m'ont quand même un peu éduquée. Par contre, pour la révérence... il ne faudra pas compter sur moi. Je ne sais pas faire.

\- Moi non plus. Et je ne serais jamais une reine.

\- En toute logique, si tu épouses mon oncle tu seras déjà princesse. C'est un début. Mais n'en fait pas tout un monde, hein. Ce n'est jamais qu'un mot, au fond.

\- Fili mérite tellement mieux que moi, murmura Maély.

\- Bon, alors tu es vraiment aussi bête que ça ? Tu ne fais pas semblant ?

Le ton était redevenu sévère.

\- C'est toi qu'il veut, tu n'as pas encore compris ?

\- On ne vous a pas raconté ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas la peine de me raconter, j'étais là et j'ai tout vu. Tu t'es emmêlée les pieds et tu es tombée. Dans la salle du trône et sous le nez de tous ceux qui étaient sur place et qui évidemment te regardaient.

Le rouge envahit le visage de Maély, qui sentit ses yeux s'emplir à nouveau de larmes :

\- J'ai tellement honte...

\- T'en mourras pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Et si encore c'était exceptionnel...

Maély s'interrompit, interdite, en entendant un sifflement de colère : poings serrés, visage dur, yeux dangereusement étirés vers les tempes, Kiriel la considérait cette fois avec une dureté qu'elle ne cherchait pas à cacher.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ?!

La voix était cinglante comme un fouet.

\- Il y a quelques années en arrière, lâcha l'adolescente d'une voix hachée, j'avais honte, moi aussi... et pas pour une petite chose idiote survenue un jour et vite oubliée. J'avais honte d'être si différente des autres. Honte de... de n'être pas une naine.

La respiration de Kiriel s'était accélérée et elle s'enfonçait les ongles dans la peau sans même s'en apercevoir.

\- Je suis née et j'ai été élevée à Erebor. C'est chez moi. Les nains sont mon peuple. Et pourtant, en dehors de ma famille, j'ai toujours été mise à l'écart. Toujours. Alors oui, j'avais honte. De ne ressembler à rien ni à personne.

Kiriel prit une longue inspiration.

\- Et puis j'ai compris qu'accepter ça, ça revenait à dire que j'avais honte de ma mère. Et ce n'était pas vrai. Jamais. Ma mère est merveilleuse ! Le... ce qu'il y a entre mes parents, c'est... c'est...

La jeune fille esquissa un geste vague, sans parvenir à trouver ses mots, et son visage s'adoucit. Mais tout aussitôt, elle fronça les sourcils et reprit d'une voix basse, rauque de colère accumulée :

\- Pourquoi ils n'auraient pas eu le droit ? Pourquoi ils n'auraient pas dû s'aimer ? Au nom de qui ? De quoi ? Pourquoi je ne devrais pas exister ?

Il y eut un très long silence. Bouleversée, Maély ne songeait plus du tout à ce qui la chagrinait si fort un moment plus tôt mais uniquement à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pauvre enfant. Seule en son genre et donc seule au monde. Elle payait cher l'amour que ses parents éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le défendre bec et ongles.

\- Un jour, fit Kiriel d'une voix lointaine, un peu triste, je sais que je devrai quitter Erebor. Ce sera dur, tu sais. J'espère que ce sera dans longtemps.

\- Pourquoi seriez-vous forcée de partir ? demanda Maély, très sincèrement étonnée et surtout, émue par la tristesse qui avait envahi le visage de l'adolescente.

\- A cause de ma mère. C'est une elfe. Elle est immortelle. Ni mon père ni aucun nain ne l'est, pas contre. Quant à moi, personne ne peut savoir de qui je tiens. Un jour mon père ne sera plus là. Ni Thorin, ni Fili, ajouta la jeune fille dans un soupir. Après eux, ma mère ne pourra sans doute plus rester à Erebor. D'ailleurs, même si on ne la chassait pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle y ferait ? Ce jour-là je partirai avec elle. Je ne la laisserai pas seule. C'est ma mère, quand même. Et puis de toute façon... une fois que ni mon grand-oncle, ni mon oncle ni mon père ne seront plus là... moi non plus je n'aurais plus ma place ici.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cynique ? murmura Maély, saisie et, surtout, émue par la tristesse bien réelle qui émanait de la jeune fille. Vous êtes de la lignée royale de Durin ! Et puis, d'ici à ce que vos proches ne soient plus là, tant de choses peuvent arriver...

\- Oh oui ! ricana Kiriel, retrouvant son ironie mordante. Je vais sûrement me marier aussi et avoir des enfants... C'est sûr. Et ma mère sera un jour comme ma grand-mère Dis, une sorte de reine mère veillant sur sa nichée... bien sûr... comme si un jour quelqu'un pouvait être attiré par une créature aussi étrange que je le suis !

\- Si un nain a pu s'éprendre d'une elfe et vice-versa, pourquoi pas ? répondit Maély. Ça aussi, tout le monde avant eux croyait que c'était impossible.

Un sourire subit fendit le visage de l'adolescente :

\- Tiens, ce n'est pas faux... mais quand même, je n'y crois guère.

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Pourquoi, reprit Kiriel d'un ton plus calme, pourquoi tu refuses à Fili le droit de t'aimer comme tu es ? Parce qu'il t'aime, tu sais.

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré, murmura Maély d'une voix détachée, presque lointaine, c'est en le faisant tomber...

\- Et il est tombé, en effet. Il est tombé amoureux de toi.

Maély leva la tête et les deux femmes, la toute jeune et l'adulte, se regardèrent un long moment en silence, se mesurant du regard. Celui de l'adolescente s'était à nouveau durci, de même que sa voix. Des blessures bien réelles se cachaient sous sa fausse insouciance.

\- Ben oui, poursuivit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve. Mais voilà, il t'aime. Et si tu m'avais écoutée, tu saurais qu'il y a pire, à Erebor, qu'une naine maladroite. Il y a une elfe bannie et sa fille la sang-mêlée. Quand j'étais petite, on me disait pour me consoler que j'étais unique au monde... tu parles ! Je peux te dire, moi, que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, de ne ressembler à personne. Parce que quand personne ne se reconnaît en toi, ben... il y a comme une distance qui se met systématiquement en place, tu vois ?

Maély imagina la jeune princesse grandir au milieu des nains, dont certains, elle le savait bien, haïssaient sa mère et le peuple dont elle était issue. Kiriel avait hérité de certains traits caractéristiques des nains, certes, mais elle était trop élancée et ses étranges oreilles... personne n'aurait pu la prendre pour une naine. Personne. Maély pensa ensuite à Tauriel. Venant vivre parmi les nains pour l'amour de Kili et supportant leur animosité. Elle pensa à Fili, lui affirmant que sa gaucherie n'était pas un problème pour lui, qu'au contraire il la trouvait attendrissante et que de toute façon, il l'aimait comme elle était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Et soudain tout lui parut plus clair et surtout, plus évident. Son père avait raison d'un bout à l'autre. Cette étrange gamine avait raison. Et Fili avait raison aussi, en lui disant qu'elle accordait trop d'importance à ce que pouvaient penser les gens. Maély se redressa, s'essuya les yeux et les joues et décréta gravement :

\- Princesse Kiriel, vous êtes mal élevée, insolente et trop gâtée. Vous êtes la digne fille d'une elfe bannie. Mais vous avez un cœur d'or et bien plus de réflexion qu'on ne pourrait le penser au premier abord. Même si vous ne m'aimez pas, moi je commence à vous apprécier. Je suis empotée, maladroite et j'ai le chic pour parler quand il faudrait se taire ou pour dire ce que justement il ne fallait pas dire. Voulez-vous de moi pour tante ?

Le regard de la jeune fille s'éclaira mais elle fit la moue et regarda le ciel, faisant mine d'hésiter.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle. Il faut que je réfléchisse. C'est que tu vas être un vrai fardeau, n'empêche.

Mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

\- Je te propose un marché, dit-elle au bout d'un instant. D'abord, bien sûr, tu vas épouser Fili. Et moi, je vais t'embêter tous les jours et sans arrêt, je ne vais pas te laisser un moment tranquille, tant que Thorin sera roi.

Elle regarda son interlocutrice d'un air très sérieux et ajouta :

\- Et je te préviens, Thorin est fait du même chêne que son bouclier... c'est dire que tu vas souffrir longtemps. Mais le jour où...

Sa voix se fêla légèrement. Elle devait penser à nouveau que son grand-oncle n'était pas immortel et qu'elle le perdrait tôt ou tard.

\- ... le jour où Fili deviendra roi, et toi reine, du coup... enfin, s'il te supporte aussi longtemps, bien sûr... tu pourras prendre ta revanche. Ça te va ?

Maély sourit.

\- Prenez garde, répondit-elle avec une feinte gravité. Je pourrais me montrer dure avec vous, ce jour-là.

Kiriel eut un sourire de chat et tendit la main :

\- Marché conclu ?

\- Marché conclu, fit la naine en serrant la main tendue.

Elle se leva.

\- Je suppose que je dois retrouver Fili...

\- Evidemment, tête de soupière ! Viens avec moi, je vais te conduire.

Comme prise d'une pensée subite, Kiriel ajouta aussitôt :

\- Je ne te parlerai pas comme ça devant les gens, je te le promets. Ça comptera pour plus tard, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit Maély en souriant.

L'adolescente eut un petit sourire et cligna de l'œil :

\- Tu as tort d'accepter, Tantine : je t'ai eue. Ce n'est pas une faveur que je te fais. Si je te parlais comme ça devant mes parents... Mon père ne m'a jamais frappée, pas une seule fois de toute ma vie, mais je pense que s'il m'entendait parler de cette manière à la femme de son frère, il me giflerait sans hésiter. Et Fili me détesterait.

Maély était encore un peu désarçonnée par les manières et le langage de cette adolescente, mais son intuition lui soufflait qu'en fait, à sa manière certes très étrange et très abrupte, Kiriel cherchait à faire d'elle son amie. L'amie qu'elle n'avait peut-être jamais eue. Fili lui avait dit que sa nièce, en grandissant, devenait difficile. Lorsqu'elle avait surgi tout à l'heure, Maély avait pensé que la jeune fille venait se moquer d'elle et l'accabler de méchancetés gratuites et de sarcasmes. En réalité, elle avait beaucoup dévoilé d'elle-même. Et ça, c'était plutôt courageux. Par ailleurs, on ne se dévoile pas devant quelqu'un dont on veut se moquer. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Kiriel lança soudain :

\- Surtout ne te fais pas des idées, hein : c'est pour Fili que je suis venue te chercher. Pas pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Un jour, assura Maély avec le plus grand sérieux, peut-être que pour ménager Fili je ferai preuve d'indulgence, moi aussi. Nous verrons.

Grand sourire de Kiriel :

\- En fait Tantine, je vais peut-être commencer à t'aimer, un jour. Peut-être, hein... je ne promets pas.

\- Les elfes savent aimer ?

\- Oh ! fit Kiriel. Eh, bravo, tu commences à te défendre ! Il te faudra des griffes, tu sais, à la cour.

\- Hélas ! murmura la naine, reprise par le découragement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tantine : je vais t'apprendre. Je vais être tellement désagréable avec toi que tes griffes, elles vont sortir toutes seules. Et maintenant, tu vas te décider à me dire "tu" ? Nan parce que ça m'embête d'insulter quelqu'un qui me dit "vous".

\- Mais... que penseraient vos parents ?

\- Ben... ils me tutoient, mes parents. Et comme tu vas être ma tante...

\- Je préfère attendre un peu. Je ne me sens pas prête pour ça.

\- Tu vouvoies pas Fili, quand même ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Alors ?

\- D'accord. Tu es une insupportable petite garce, tu as des oreilles ridicules et tu parles comme une poissonnière. Mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux et je t'adore. Ça te va ? J'ajoute que si quelqu'un se permet de dire du mal de toi ou de tes parents en ma présence...

Maély réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle ferait alors et acheva, avec la tranquillité absolue de celle qui est certaine de ce qu'elle avance :

\- ... je lui dirai que je suis très fière de ma nouvelle famille. Très fière du courage de mon beau-frère et de sa femme, qui ont bravé tout Arda pour vivre ensemble et ont transmis leur force à leur enfant. Oui, voilà ce que je dirai.

Kiriel lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

\- En fait je n'ai rien à t'apprendre, fit-elle. Tu vas tous les écrabouiller, Tantine.

Et il n'y avait pas à se tromper au ton de sa voix : c'était manifestement un compliment.

0o0

 _Maély épousa Fili trois mois plus tard. Si lors de la cérémonie le prince héritier, malgré son émotion, parvint à doter sa femme d'une tresse de mariage plutôt honorable, son épouse fut incapable de lui rendre la pareille et lui emmêla si bien les cheveux qu'il ressemblait ensuite à un épouvantail. Il fallut que Dis arrange discrètement les choses avant le banquet qui devait clôturer la journée, et ce ne fut pas sans mal._

 _Deux ans plus tard, Maély donna le jour à un fils. Elle n'eut aucune réticence à confier le nouveau-né à sa nièce Kiriel, qui fut d'ailleurs aux petits soins pour lui. Bien que la jeune semi-elfe soit par la suite proche de la petite fille qui naquit encore six ans plus tard et même du petit dernier, elle eut toujours un lien particulier avec l'aîné, qu'elle appelait volontiers son petit frère._

 _Un jour, alors que la jeune princesse s'entraînait au tir à l'arc à l'extérieur d'Erebor, elle fut surprise et prise à partie par trois adolescents humains venus de Dale. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une créature comme elle et commencèrent par se moquer d'elle. Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire ! Kiriel avait eu toute sa vie pour apprendre à répondre aux sarcasmes et c'était un terrain sur lequel elle était imbattable._

 _Pourtant, l'un des garçons s'arrangea pour la revoir ensuite. Kiriel trouva assez vite en lui un ami. Le temps passant, leurs sentiments devinrent plus tendres mais la jeune princesse mit alors un terme définitif à leur amourette : elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui arrive quand deux êtres, issus de deux races différentes, veulent tenter de forcer le destin. Elle était très bien placée également pour savoir quelle vie attendait leurs futurs enfants._

 _Des décennies plus tard, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ferma les yeux pour toujours et Fili devint Roi sous la Montagne. Dis, en laquelle Maély avait trouvé après son mariage un mentor aussi patient qu'aimable qui lui avait "appris" son métier de princesse, n'était plus depuis déjà plusieurs années._

 _Et puis, le temps passant, comme Kiriel l'avait froidement énoncé par un très lointain après-midi, Fili, Kili, puis Maély moururent à leur tour. Kiriel qui de toute évidence avait hérité de l'immortalité des elfes fut au chevet de chacun, les pleura tous très sincèrement et éprouva à chaque fois l'impression de perdre un morceau de son cœur._

 _Comme elle l'avait préconisé, Tauriel préféra alors quitter Erebor, bien que ses neveux l'aiment sincèrement et qu'avec le temps elle se soit si bien intégrée que plus personne n'avait vraiment de haine contre elle._

 _Kiriel partit avec sa mère ainsi qu'elle l'avait promis. Mais leurs chemins se séparèrent pourtant au bout d'un temps : inconsolable après la perte de son époux, Tauriel commença à s'étioler et décida de gagner les havres gris, d'où elle pourrait s'embarquer pour Valinor, comme tant d'autres des siens._

 _Kiriel entre-temps avait rencontré un certain Légolas, prince sous la Forêt Noire, qui avait été l'un des artisans de la victoire lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Légolas se souvenait toujours de Tauriel, son amour d'autrefois, et surtout, il avait appris à connaître et apprécier les nains au cours de toutes ses aventures. Il ne vit pas un monstre en cette étrange elfe-naine et lui prodigua au contraire sa sympathie et son soutien. Kiriel devint une sorte de petite sœur, ou de nièce affectionnée pour lui et en sa compagnie elle voyagea beaucoup, du Gondor à Fondcombe, en passant par la Comté. Ce dernier lieu l'enchanta : Kiriel se souvenait des récits de son père, ainsi que de ceux son oncle Fili, relatifs au Cambrioleur, Bilbon Sacquet. Celui-ci avait quitté Arda lui aussi, depuis déjà un certain temps, mais il n'empêche que découvrir son pays fut pour Kiriel une grande joie._

 _Le jour vint où Légolas, qui avait apprêté un navire identique à ceux que les elfes savaient fabriquer autrefois et à bord desquels ils avaient, peu à peu, tous quitté la Terre du Milieu, s'apprêta à son tour à ce dernier voyage, avec son vieil ami Gimli, fils de Gloïn. Kiriel avait connu le père dans son enfance et avait vu grandir le fils. Ils la supplièrent presque de les accompagner, mais elle refusa._

 _\- Je vous aime bien, seigneur Légolas, dit-elle. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai découvert le peuple de ma mère et je vous en serais toujours reconnaissante. Mais j'ai été élevée par les nains et ce sont les nains que je préfère. Je veux rester sur Arda et reposer un jour auprès des miens, sous la Montagne Solitaire. Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis partie de chez moi, il est temps que j'y retourne. Je n'ai rien à faire sur les terres immortelles des elfes : je préfère les forges d'Aulë. Je veux y retrouver mon père, et Fili, et Thorin, et ma tante Maély, que j'adorais. Et "mon petit frère", son fils aîné. Embrassez ma mère pour moi et dites-lui ce que je viens de vous dire. Elle comprendra. S'il y a bien une personne dans l'univers qui puisse comprendre, c'est elle._

 _Et c'est là que s'achève l'histoire de Kiriel, fille du nain Kili et de l'elfe Tauriel, car nul ne sait ce qu'il advint d'elle après cela._

 _Toutefois, sachant qu'elle avait hérité de l'entêtement proverbial du peuple de son père, on peut supposer qu'elle parvint, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à ses fins._

 **FIN**


End file.
